Szellem a palackban 2
by KarenBrighton
Summary: SG1/Sanctuary/Highlander crossover. Declan, Sam, és a két csapat többi része megismerkedik a halhatatlanokkal és a figyelőkkel a Hegylakó sorozatból. Közben tovább mélyül Declan és Sam kapcsolata, és talán újabb kapcsolatok is szövődnek.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel, jól vagy? - lépett oda a barátjához Sam a kantinban. Késő este volt már, így rajtuk kívül csak egy-két eltévedt éhes katona járt arra, Daniel pedig az üres tálcája felett üveges szemekkel bambult maga elé a levegőbe, ahogy az az elmúlt napokban többször is előfordult. Sam látta rajta, hogy valami nagyon foglalkoztatja, és úgy gondolta, most már nem hagyhatja szó nélkül.

Hogy? - kapta fel a fejét a férfi, mikor eljutott az agyáig, hogy Sam ott áll mellette, és valószínűleg valami válaszra vár.

Csak azt kérdeztem, jól vagy-e? - kérdezte Sam aggódva. - Azóta nem vagy önmagad, hogy visszatértél Atlantiszról.

Ne haragudj, Sam, igazad van - húzta el a száját a férfi beismerően.

Én nem haragszom, csak… ez veszélyes lehet - vizslatta Sam a másikat, miközben leült vele szemben.

Tudom, majd összekapom magam - vett egy nagy levegőt Daniel.

Ugyan. Odamennél? - kérdezte Sam kedvesen.

Hova?

Daniel! Beszélj Landryvel, biztos megengedné, hogy néhány hétre vagy hónapra elmenj Atlantiszra. Egy kis időre valahogy tudunk nélkülözni. Idecsaljuk addig Jonast. Egy időre biztos szívesen jönne. Eléggé… nehéz szívvel ment haza, mikor előkerültél, jól esne neki, ha kicsit visszahívnánk. Te pedig nyugodtan kutathatnád Atlantisz rejtett titkait. Talán megoldanád, ami most annyira foglalkoztat, és mire visszajössz újra önmagad lennél.

Nem lenne rossz ötlet, Sam, de most nem az jár a fejemben, hogy odamenjek. Épp az ellenkezője, itt kellene utána járnom valaminek - csóválta meg a fejét Daniel. - Csak… á, nem, ez még nekem is meredek, jobb, ha nem adom elő. Igazán semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy te is hülyének nézz. Vannak rajtad kívül épp elegen.

Daniel… nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy égnek áll a hajam attól, amit mesélsz. Szóval?

MacKay meg én találtunk egy titkos labort - ismerte be egy süticsenő kisgyerek bűntudatával Daniel.

Már megint? - fintorgott Sam, akinek az jutott eszébe, hogy az ilyenekből sosem sült még ki semmi jó.

Bocs - vont vállat Daniel. - Atlantisz a pincétől a padlásig tele van titkos laborokkal. Több van belőlük, mint irányítóhelyiségekből.

Ez igaz. És?

Volt Janusnak egy kísérlete…

Várj! Az őrült Janusnak? Akit mindig le akartak állítani a kísérleteiről? - szakította félbe a történetet Sam.

Egen, neki - húzta el a száját Daniel. Tudta, hogy Janusnak eléggé rossz híre van, még annak ellenére is, hogy a kísérleteit általában a legjobb szándékkal kezdte el, mivel azok sokszor nem úgy sültek el, ahogy tervezte.

És erről is le akarták állítani?

Nem hiszem, hogy erről bárki is tudott volna. Ha tudtak volna, ez végképp betette volna a kaput.

Jó ég, Daniel, ne hozd rám a frászt! Amikről eddig tudtunk, az is elég hajmeresztő volt.

Ha igaz, amit olvastam, Janus kísérleteket folytatott emberek egy csoportján, hogy kifejlesszen egyfajta halhatatlanságot.

Mit? Nem volt elég neki, hogy ők felemelkedtek? - kérdezte bosszúsan Sam.

Akkor még nem emelkedtek fel. És tudod, hogy az ősök közül sokaknak az ember csak olyan volt, mint nekünk a fehéregerek. Kísérleti nyúl. Vagyis… kísérleti ember. Mi talán csak a prototípus lettünk volna, és a saját fizikai formában lévő halhatatlanságát akarta elérni, nem tudom. Talán több időt akart nyerni maguknak, míg elérik a tökéletességet. A lényeg, hogy ha igaz, amit olvastam, tulajdonképpen sikerrel járt. Kifejlesztett egy fajt, ami tulajdonképpen halhatatlan. Ha megsérül, bámulatosan gyorsan meggyógyul, ha halálos sebet kap, a teste regenerálja magát, és feltámad, kivéve, ha levágják a fejét. Akkor tényleg meghal.

Daniel, ugye tudod, hogy ez úgy hangzik, mint egy elcsépelt hollywoodi mozifilm forgatókönyve? - nézett kételkedve Sam a barátjára.

Leszámítva azt, hogy nem egy producer íróasztalfiókjában találtam, hanem Atlantisz egy titkos laborjában, és, hogy Janusnak fogalma sem lehetett arról, mi az, hogy film, igazad van. Majd, ha egyszer nyugdíjba megyek, és lesz sok pénzem, leforgatom. Tuti kasszasiker lenne. De egyelőre maradjunk Janusnál. A szép az egészben, hogy ha a halhatatlanok meghalnak, vagyis, ha valahogy levágják a fejüket, azt egy brutális elektromos vihar kíséri. Erre még Janus sem jött rá, hogy mitől van, de a leírásokból kitűnik, hogy ez sokszor vágta haza az egész laborját, és a biztonsági berendezéseit.

És te ezt elhiszed? - vizslatta Sam a férfit.

Egy olyan fajról, amelyik kitenyésztette a lidérceket? Bármit - nézett keményen Daniel a nőre.

Ez igaz - húzta el a száját Sam.

És a leírás elég részletes, nem hiszem, hogy csak mese az egész.

Mikor volt ez?

Sam… tízezer éve, fogalmam sincs.

És azt akarod nekem sugallni, hogy ezek a halhatatlan micsodák, amiket Janus csinált, még most is itt vannak? Életben vannak? Ráadásul itt a Földön?

Hát, ha mindaz szó szerint igaz, amit leírt, van rá esély.

Tudod, mit? - vette komolyan fontolóra a dolgot Sam. - Ha megígéred, hogy nem agyalsz ezen éjjel-nappal, és legalább a küldetéseken próbálsz agyilag is jelen lenni, akkor a hétvégén megemlítem a dilemmádat Helennek. Ha valaki, hát ő tudhat arról, ha ilyen csodabogarak léteznek. Addig még beszéljünk róla, gondolom, Helennek minél több részlettel tudok szolgálni, annál nagyobb eséllyel tud mondani nekem valamit. Már ha hallott valaha is hasonlóról.

Ez jó ötlet, Sam - derült fel Daniel arca. - Kösz!

Ugyan. És majd Declantől is megkérdezem. Hétvégén, ha nem jön közbe semmi, mindkettejüket meglátogatom. Helennél úgysem voltam már hónapok óta.

És mikor voltál Londonban? - ugratta Daniel.

Ez a magánügyem - nevette el magát a nő. - Majd ha visszajöttem, beszámolok, oké? Most menj szépen, és tedd ágyba magad! Én meg inkább hazamegyek.

Rendben, Sam, jó éjt! - állt fel Daniel, Sam pedig fejcsóválva nézett utána, ahogy elhagyta az étkezőt.

~~ o ~~

A következő szombaton Sam vacsora után érkezett Declanhez. A már megszokott módon bukkant fel a férfi hálószobájában, ahol az már türelmetlenül várta.

Szia! - köszöntötte mosolyogva Declan, majd megcsókolta és magához ölelte. - Hiányoztál!

Te is nekem - nevetett Sam. - Jól vagy?

Minden rendben - nyugtatta meg Declan. - De te kissé feszültnek tűnsz.

Helennél jártam, kicsit dolgoztunk. Tulajdonképpen feltúrtuk az egész könyvtárát. Eléggé fárasztó nap volt.

Hm… érdekesen hangzik - ugratta a férfi. - Beavatsz, vagy női szakasz?

Mibe nem avatlak be, te kis pimasz? - nevetett Sam. - Tulajdonképpen Daniel hozott haza egy érdekes legendát Atlantiszról.

Nem is mondtad, hogy már visszajött. Minden oké vele?

Alig egy hete jött vissza - vont vállat Sam. - Hát… végeredményben jól van, bár azóta olyan, mint egy zombi. Amit olvasott, nem hagyja nyugodni. Ahányszor csak szólok hozzá, olyan, mint aki mély álomból ébred, és fogalma sincs, mi folyik körülötte. Olyat talált, ami még őt is meglepte, pedig látott már ezt-azt szanaszét a galaxisban. Vagyis két galaxisban. Erről kérdeztem meg Helent.

Ne csigázz, Sam! - kérte türelmetlenül Declan.

Volt egy elmebeteg ős… Mondjuk, melyik nem az, szerény véleményem szerint... de ez egy másik téma, ami elég messzire vezet. Szóval… Janusnak hívták. Szerte a galaxisban voltak titkos laborjai, amikben olyan kísérleteket folytatott, hogy a többiek tépték a hajukat. Minden módszerrel próbálták letiltani, de olyan volt, mint egy hétfejű sárkány. Ha egy laborját felszámolták, három másikat nyitott helyette a galaxis másik végében.

Gondolom, az egyik kísérletéről van szó.

Igen. Szóval állítólag kifejlesztett egy különleges emberfajtát, ami halhatatlan.

Hogy mi? - lepődött meg Declan is.

Mondom. Nem hal meg. Legalábbis természetes úton nem. Nem öregszik, soha nem beteg, a sebei szinte azonnal összeforrnak, ilyesmi.

És Magnus nem ismert magára? - nevette el magát Declan a leírás hallatán.

Állítása szerint az ő halhatatlanságát az ősi vámpír gén egy mutáns verziója okozza. Bár hosszas vitát folytattunk arról is, hogy a vámpír faj nem egy újabb ős-kísérlet eredménye-e, de nem jutottunk dűlőre.

Ezt nem csodálom - csóválta a fejét Declan. - Ki az az őrült, aki olyan fajt akar létrehozni, ami mások vérével táplálkozik?

Ki az az őrült, aki olyan fajt akar létrehozni, amelyik mások életenergiájával táplálkozik? - kérdezett vissza egyik szemöldökét felhúzva Sam.

Igaz - húzta el a száját Declan.

És Janus halhatatlanjaiban az az érdekes - tért vissza az eredeti témához Sam -, hogy akkor aktivizálódik a képességük, ha először is erőszakos halált halnak, és aztán feltámadnak. Nincs tudomásom arról, hogy Magnusszal ilyesmi történt volna. Amennyire én tudom, ő egy injekció hatására vált úgymond halhatatlanná. De cáfolj meg, ha tévedek.

Ez a hivatalos verzió - vigyorgott Declan, amiben benne volt, hogy mennyire hisz a főnöke hivatalos jelentéseinek.

Na igen - nevette el magát Sam is. - Ja, és Janus halhatatlanjai csak úgy halhatnak meg, mármint azután, hogy egyáltalán halhatatlanok lettek, ha levágják a fejüket, míg Magnus úgy hiszi, egy szívlövésbe is belehalna. Szóval, nem, úgy véljük, ő nem tartozik ebbe a csoportba. És Magnus váltig állítja, hogy ha ő meghal, abból nem lesz elektromos vihar, de még egy kisebb szélviharocska sem.

Hogy mi? - kapta fel a fejét Declan valamivel komolyabban.

Daniel azt állítja, hogy ha Janus csodabogarainak levágják a fejét, és meghalnak, akkor abból valamiféle elektromos vihar keletkezik. Miért?

Várj csak! - mondta Declan, és az egyik asztalon kezdett keresgélni, majd Sam kezébe adott egy pár nappal korábbi újságot.

Elmarad a koncert, holtan találták Claudia Jardine-t a St. James parkban - olvasta a nő az óriási betűkkel szedett főcímet. - Ki volt ő?

Híres zongoraművész. Isten adta tehetség volt, fiatal kora ellenére lenyűgözően játszott. Évente kétszer-háromszor koncertezett a Royal Albert Hallban, volt, hogy én is meghallgattam. Amerikában élt, de sokat koncertezett a kontinensen is. Párizsban, vagy Olaszországban, néha itt nálunk. Elég… fura körülmények között halt meg, így én megkaptam a hivatalos rendőrségi jelentéseket is. Sokan abnormális tevékenységre gyanakodtak. Egy park közepén ölték meg késő éjszaka. Lefejezték - számolt be Declan.

Mi? - kapta fel a fejét Sam, aki közben félszemmel átfutotta a cikket is, bár abban nem talált semmit arról, hogy a nőt lefejezték volna, csak annyit írtak, hogy különös kegyetlenséggel kivégezték.

A boncolási jegyzőkönyv szerint egyetlen csapással vágták le a fejét. Bozótvágóra, vagy ilyesmire gyanakodnak. És vagy tíz méteres körben megperzselődtek a fák, szétrobbantak a villanykörték, megolvadtak a műanyag szemeteskukák… csúnya volt. Megvizsgáltuk a helyet, de igazából nem jutottunk semmire. Nincs az az általunk ismert abnormális, ami ilyesmire lenne képes. Egy tunéziai tűzelementál képes hasonló pusztítást végezni, de akkor az egész park leégett volna. Vagy az egész város, mint a tizenhetedik században.

Ezzel most azt akarod sugallni, hogy az akkori londoni nagy tűz egy tűzelementál műve volt?

Semmit nem akarok sugallni, Sam, ezek tények. Bár akkor még nem létezett a Menedék-hálózat, de attól még minden időben voltak emberek, akik gondosan feljegyezték a különös dolgokat - mondta Declan. - De visszatérve a vizsgálatra, semmi nyomot nem találtunk. Ráadásul egy abnormális nem bozótvágóval vágja le a fejét, hanem egyszerűen letépi a nyakáról. Sam, minden oké? - lépett oda Declan a párjához, de az egy nagy levegővel visszatért a jelenbe.

Tudod… nem vettem száz százalékig komolyan Daniel legújabb fantazmagóriáját. De most már azt hiszem, beletenyereltünk valamibe.

Lehet - bólintott rá Declan. - De a legjobb az lenne, ha áthívnánk Danielt, és összedobnánk, hogy mit tudunk. Jó lenne minél tisztábban látni, nehogy elővigyázatlanul nagyobb dologba fussunk, mint várnánk. Majd holnap. Most van jobb ötletem is. Hm?

Ha el tudod terelni a figyelmem, részemről rendben - nevetett Sam.

Ezzel nem lesz gond - ígérte Declan, és a karjaiba zárta a szerelmét, akit már napok óta nem látott.

~~ o ~~

Ugyanekkor Párizsban…

Duncan, várj! Most hová mész? - kiáltott Joe Duncan után a bárpultból, de a férfi mintha meg sem hallotta volna, kicsörtetett a bárból.

Hagyd! - szólt rá Methos. - Nem tudnád megállítani.

Mit akar csinálni?

Elmegy Londonba - vont vállat a legöregebb halhatatlan látszólag közömbösen.

Minek? Claudia már három napja halott, mégis mit akar csinálni? - meredt rá Joe.

Bosszút állni - mondta Methos, majd belekortyolt a sörébe.

Duncan nem az a bosszúálló fajta.

Nem? Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte összeszűkült szemmel Methos. - Odamegy, megöli Jeffersont, és megnyugszik a lelke. Megírhatod előre a jelentésedet. Akarod, hogy diktáljam?

Menj a fenébe, Methos! - nézett rá morcosan Joe. - Amúgy biztos vagy benne? Biztos vagy benne, hogy Duncan győz? És mi van, ha Jefferson öli meg őt? - kérdezte aggódva az idős figyelő.

Lehetne egy kicsit több bizodalmad a Hegylakóban - tette le komótosan Methos a poharát.

Van - állította Joe. - Mikor nincs ilyen idegállapotban. Most se nem lát, se nem hall.

Ugyan. MacLeod ismeri a szabályt. Majd utána lehetsz dühös. Majd utána lehetsz kétségbeesett. Majd utána lehetsz bármilyen. De harc közben nincs más, csak a kardod. Ki kell zárnod minden érzelmet.

Hát én nem úgy láttam, hogy ő erre most képes lenne.

Pedig ez az egyetlen út a győzelemhez.

Methos, az isten áldjon meg! - fakadt ki Joe kétségbeesetten. - Láttad a szemét, mikor elrohant! Nem gondolkodik józanul. Utána kéne menned!

Nekem? Annyi öngyilkossági hajlam nincs bennem - rázta meg a fejét a legöregebb halhatatlan.

Akkor majd megyek én - csóválta meg a fejét bosszúsan Joe, így még letörölte a bárpultot, kisétált a pultból, vette a kabátját, és elment.

Methos még egy percig vizslatta a söröspoharát, majd kiitta belőle az utolsó néhány kortyot, aztán ő is távozott. Hazahajtott, bedobált pár holmit egy sporttáskába, aztán egy fél órával később becsöngetett Joe-hoz.

Mit akarsz? - kérdezte tőle morcosan a figyelő. - Nem tudsz lebeszélni.

Elképzelni nem tudom, mit akarsz csinálni, ha megtalálod MacLeodot Londonban, de nem akarlak lebeszélni - mondta lazán Methos. - Amúgy… arra a gépre már nem volt hely, amivel ő megy, de indul egy éjfél előtt, arra foglaltam két jegyet. Addig esetleg beengedsz, vagy ácsorogjak itt az ajtóban?

Éjfélig az őrületbe fogsz kergetni - jósolta Joe, de azért félreállt az ajtóból.

Én? - adta az ártatlant Methos, aztán témát váltott. - Valami új a jelentésekben?

Semmi. Jefferson elméletileg még Londonban van.

Véletlenül futhattak össze Claudiával?

Nem sokan tudtak arról, hogy Claudia halhatatlan. A figyelője szerint még soha senki nem kereste meg, hogy megölje.

Hát, most belefutott valakibe. A nagy számok törvénye alapján ez várható volt - summázta a történteket Methos. - Nem kellett volna homokba dugnia a fejét. Bár ennyi idő alatt akkor sem lett volna képes túl sokat tanulni, ha teljes erőbedobással beleveti magát.

Akkor legalább Duncan közelében lett volna, és segíthetett volna neki. Vagy legalábbis a neve jelentett volna némi védelmet. És én is segíthettem volna.

Joe, Joe, Joe… - kuncogott Methos. - Előbb vagy utóbb nagyon meg fogod ütni a bokád. De ha ennyire segítőkész vagy, odaadhatnád a géped.

Minek? - kérdezte morcosan a férfi.

Csak kíváncsi lennék, Jefferson mennyit fejlődött azóta, hogy utoljára láttam. Vagy még mindig csak a gyengébbet meri kihívni, mint régen. Tőlem annak idején úgy tartott, mint a tűztől.

Mikor találkoztatok?

Nagyjából abban az időben, mikor MacLeod barátod született - merengett el Methos. - Annak idején Dél-Spanyolországban tengettem az életem, ott futottunk össze. Jefferson fiatal volt még akkor, nem mert kihívni, én meg már akkor sem kerestem a harcot. Na had nézzem azt a gépet! - nyúlt át az asztal fölött Joe laptopjáért.

Egyszer tényleg meg fogom ütni a bokám - grimaszolt Joe, de azért odafordította Methosnak a gépét, amin be volt jelentkezve az adatbázisba, és a halhatatlan bele is merült, míg Joe hozott mindkettejüknek egy sört.

Néhány órával később, már a gépen ültek, mikor Methos Joe-hoz fordult.

Most őszintén, Joe, mégis mit vártál, mit fog reagálni, ha elmondod neki, hogy Claudiát megölték?

Nem tudom, Adam - rázta meg a fejét Joe csüggedten. - Csak azt tudtam, hogy inkább tőlem kell megtudnia, mint bárki mástól, pláne nem az újságokból. Különben is, utólag leszedte volna a fejem, ha elhallgatom.

Ez is igaz - hagyta jóvá Methos. - Csak… MacLeod még annyira… hirtelen… annyira indulatos.

Miért, te mit tennél a helyében?

Rég voltam a helyében.

Persze, inkább senkit nem engedsz közel magadhoz, hogy ne kelljen elveszítened. Szerinted ez a megoldás?

Túl sokat veszítettem már - vont vállat Methos.

Ezt aláírom. De…

Belefáradtam, Joe. A veszítésbe. Jól megvagyok én így. Tudod, a semmivel se törődő életművész… vagy mit is szoktál rólam mondani.

Nem mondtam ilyet.

Ugyan, ez kutyafüle Amanda véleményéhez képest. Tudod, hogy ő szimplán egy gyáva köpönyegforgatónak tart.

Amanda forduljon magába - morogta Joe.

Ezt sem én mondtam - nevette el magát Methos.

Adam, most komolyan - nézett rá Joe. - Miért gondoltad meg magad? Nem hittem volna, hogy velem tartasz.

Sose mosnám le magamról, hogy hagytam MacLeodot meghalni. Legalább hárman pályáznátok miatta a fejemre - vont vállat lazán Methos. - És bár Amandával megküzdök, ha úgy hozza a sors, de Connort nem szeretném ellenségemnek tudni. Téged meg főleg - vigyorgott Joe-ra.

Nem hiszem, hogy bármiben akadályt jelentenék neked - húzta el a száját Joe.

Hidd el nekem, meg tudnád nehezíteni az életemet - biztosította Methos. - És nem vagy kevésbé indulatos, mint Duncan, úgyhogy… jó esélyem lenne rá, hogy egy ideig borsot törj az orrom alá, ha a kölyöknek bármi baja esik a következő napokban. Nem szeretném. Szóval itt vagyok.

Nehéz lenne beismerned, hogy egyszerűen csak segíteni akarsz egy barátnak?

Hát persze, hogy az - bólintott rá Methos, mire Joe csak megcsóválta a fejét, és egy időre inkább csendben maradt.

Tudod, Adam - szólalt meg végül mégis -, sajnálom azt a kislányt. Nem kellett volna így végeznie. Olyan gyönyörűen játszott… még olyan sok embernek szerezhetett volna örömet.

A sorsot nem tudod kiszámítani, Joe - mondta Methos, aztán csak bosszúsan sóhajtott. - Tudom, érzéketlen dög vagyok.

Néha tényleg az vagy - hagyta a rá Joe. - Az elmúlt néhány napban sokat gondolkodtam ezen az egészen. Hogy miért így reagált. És hogy vajon miért volt az, hogy elveszítette a zenét egy időre, mikor megtudta, hogy… hogy közétek tartozik.

Mindenki másként reagál - tűnődött el Methos. - Sokakkal beszélgettem már erről.

Te hogy reagáltál?

Ki emlékszik már arra? - vont vállat Methos.

Nehogy elmondj valamit magadról! - morgott Joe, aztán inkább elővette a gépét, és belemélyedt, míg Methos elmerült a gondolatokban, amiket Joe felidézett benne, és csak akkor tért vissza a jelenbe, mikor a gép leszálláshoz készülődött.

És most merre? - kérdezte Methos, mikor kisétáltak a reptérről. - Hogy akarod megtalálni MacLeodot?

Elfelejted, hogy Duncan figyelője vagyok - nézett rá rosszallón Joe. - Úgy ismerem, mint a tenyeremet. Tudom, melyik városban hol szokott megszállni, mik a kedvenc helyei, hol hova megy, ha maga alatt van valamiért.

Vagyis?

Irány a Rembrandt hotel - mondta határozottan Joe, és elindult a taxik fele. Beszálltak egy taxiba, aztán mindketten elmerültek a gondolataikba, míg a hotelhez értek.

Kifizették a taxit, majd besétáltak a hotelba, és Joe megérdeklődte Duncan szobaszámát, majd elindultak felfele.

Nem tudjuk meglepni, ugye nem felejtetted el? Legalábbis én - mondta Methos, ahogy a kezét lazán zsebre téve bandukolt Joe mellett.

Öreg vagyok, nem szenilis vén bolond - morgott Joe, mikor kiszálltak a liftből, majd odasétáltak Duncan ajtajához, de mielőtt bekopoghattak volna, a férfi felrántotta az ajtót, és kidugta a kardját.

A francba, MacLeod, egy darabban szeretnék maradni, ha már a barátod rávett erre az őrültségre, hogy utánad jöjjünk! - hátrált három lépést Methos, mire Duncan bosszúsan füstölögve eltette a fegyvert.

Akkor máskor ne lopakodj, mint valami betörő! - dünnyögte inkább csak saját magának, aztán szemügyre vette a másik kettőt. - Mit kerestek itt?

Arra gondoltunk, jól jönne a segítség - mondta Joe, mire a férfi sóhajtott, és beengedte a két jövevényt a szobába.

Mégis miben tudnál segíteni? - nézett rá kételkedve Duncan. Ahhoz, amit tenni készült, nem volt szüksége tanúkra, legkevésbé a figyelőjére.

Először is abban, hogy ne ész nélkül ess neki Jeffersonnak - nézett rá Methos, aki eddig a kilátást vette szemügyre.

Ne szólj bele! - dörrent rá Duncan.

Mac, igaza van - csitította Joe. - Tudom, hogy bosszút akarsz állni, és meg is értem! - emelte fel a kezét békítőn a férfi. - Nem állok az utadba, megígérem. Csak annyit kérek, hogy józanul csináld, és ne elvakultan. Nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni. Az elég rosszul érintene. Legalább rám legyél tekintettel!

Szerinted ez így működik? - vágta hozzá Duncan.

Tudom, hogy fáj… hogy Claudia milyen sokat jelentett neked…

Honnan is tudhatnád - fordított hátat Duncan az idős figyelőnek, és ezúttal ő sétált az ablakhoz.

Ha hiszed, ha nem, MacLeod… ebben a szobában mindenki veszített már el olyan embert, aki közel állt hozzá - állította le Methos határozottan a hisztibe hajló MacLeodot. - Amit el kell döntened, hogy bosszút állni akarsz, vagy rövid úton utána menni. De azt garantálom neked, hogy ha van túlvilág, Claudia le fogja kiabálni a fejed, amiért hülye voltál. Ezt gondold meg!

Olyan rohadtul okosak vagytok mind a ketten! - csóválta meg a fejét Duncan. - Akkor szerintetek mit kéne tennem? - kérdezte lerogyva az ágy sarkára.

Most mindhárman pihenjük ki magunkat - javasolta a legidősebb halhatatlan. - Aztán majd holnap kitaláljuk, hogy csaljuk kelepcébe Jeffersont.

Igaza van, Mac - erősítette meg Joe is.

És itt alszotok velem egy ágyban? - nézett végig rajtuk Duncan.

Hogy egész éjjel hallgassam a horkolásodat? - nézett rá Methos.

Hát én nem engedem látótávolságon kívülre - nézett rá Joe, majd elhúzta a száját. - Elvégre az a dolgom, hogy figyeljem.

Hát, akkor osszátok meg az ágyat, nekem jó lesz a fotel is - nevette el magát Methos, mire a többiek megforgatták a szemüket, és végül mindenki keresett magának egy viszonylag kényelmes helyet, ahol aludhat.

Egy ideig próbálkoztak is aludni, de aztán Duncan Claudiáról kezdett mesélni. Még arról az időről, mikor megismerkedtek, aztán arról, ahogy a nő karrierje emelkedni kezdett. Ebbe a részbe már Joe is beszállt, hisz nem egyszer játszott együtt Claudiával, és bár Methos úgy tett, mint aki alszik, a többiek tisztában voltak vele, hogy hallgatja őket, még hanem is szól bele a beszélgetésbe. Végül odakint világosodott már az ég alja, mikor a három férfi rövid, felszínes álomba merült.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap kora délelőtt Sam és Declan felhívták Danielt, és megkérték, hogy jöjjön át Londonba. A férfi először nem lelkesedett a majdnem tíz órás repülőútért, de mikor említették neki, hogy talán találtak valamit, ami közelebb viheti őket Janus halhatatlanjaihoz, megváltozott a hozzáállása, és foglalt jegyet az alig pár óra múlva induló londoni gépre.

Samék ezután ettek egy késői reggelit, majd elsétáltak a St. James parkba. Közben az eset körülményeiről beszélgettek, felidézték azt, amit Declan a hivatalos jegyzőkönyvekben kapott, és elmondta azt is, hogy személyesen mit tapasztalt. Mikor azonban közelebb értek a helyszínhez, Declan megszorította a nő kezét, és az állával egy a földön guggoló férfi fele bökött. Elengedte Sam kezét, és közelebb sétáltak.

Szörnyű eset - szólalt meg Declan, mikor már csak három méterre voltak Duncantől, aki teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban, de a hangra felkapta a fejét, és megnézte magának Declant. Nem érezte ugyan halhatatlannak, de az ösztönei óvatosságra intették.

Igen, az - mondta rekedten, majd lassan felállt.

Declan MacRae, különleges egység, Scotland Yard - villantott Declan egy igazolványt, de olyan gyorsan, hogy Duncan nem tudta igazán megnézni, így nem is vette teljesen komolyan. - Talán ismerte az áldozatot? - kérdezte Declan.

Igen, ismertem - ismerte be Duncan.

Mesélne erről bővebben?

Jó barátok voltunk. Fiatalabb korában támogattam a tanulmányait.

Szóval maga olyan mecénásféle? - kérdezte Declan, de csak egy szúrós pillantást kapott Duncantől. - Elmondaná, hol volt a gyilkosság idején?

Párizsban - válaszolt Duncan, és a hangjában benne volt, hogy kikéri magának még a feltételezést is. - Ugyanis ott élek.

Ki maga valójában? - szállt be Sam is a beszélgetésbe.

Duncan MacLeod - mutatkozott be Duncan.

Mikor érkezett?

Tegnap este.

És tulajdonképpen milyen céllal jött Londonba?

Szeretném hazaszállítatni a holttestet Amerikába, és gondoskodni a temetésről.

Erre csak a hivatalos eljárás lezárulta után lesz lehetősége - tájékoztatta Declan.

Tisztában vagyok vele.

Mikor beszélt utoljára az áldozattal?

Néhány héttel ezelőtt - tűnődött el Duncan. - Akkor még csak készülődött ide Londonba.

Nem tapasztalt valami különöset a viselkedésében?

Nem - rázta meg a fejét Duncan. - Nagyon lelkesen készült a koncertre. Mint mindig, minden előadására. A zene és a közönsége éltették, a Royal Albert Hallban kifejezetten szeretett játszani.

Értem - bólintott rá Declan. - Hogyan értesült a történekről?

Olvastam az újságban - pillantott rá hidegen Duncan, aki már kezdte unni a faggatást, és csak a lehetőséget kereste, hogy megszabaduljon a nem kívánt kíváncsiskodóktól.

Hol tudjuk elérni, ha esetleg lenne még kérdésünk magához? - kérdezte Sam, mert érezte, hogy kezdik túlfeszíteni a húrt, és a férfi pillanatokon belül le fog lépni, mire Duncan átnyújtott neki egy névjegykártyát.

Elmehetek? - kérdezte kimérten, mire Declan rábólintott, és Duncan elsétált.

Kövessük - pillantott Declan Samre, mire az rábólintott, és kellő távolságban Duncan után indultak.

A gyilkos visszatér a tetthelyre? - kérdezte menet közben Sam.

Nem tudom - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Nem tűnik gyilkos típusnak.

Miért, van olyan, hogy gyilkos típus? - ráncolta a homlokát Sam.

Vannak tipikus pszichopata vagy szociopata vonások - vont vállat Declan. - Van ebben a pasiban valami… de valami más. Nézd - állt meg Declan, és végignézték, ahogy Duncan beszáll a kocsiba Joe mellé, és elhajtanak. - A névjegykártya jó húzás volt, ügyes vagy - mosolygott a nőre, mire az átadta neki a lapocskát. - Régiségkereskedő - csodálkozott rá Declan. - Így már érthető, miből támogat fiatal művészeket. Az ilyen antikváriusoknak mindig van mit a tejbe aprítani. Egy gyufásdoboznyi valamit is képesek milliókért eladni, csak azért, mert ezer éves.

És illik is a képbe - tűnődött Sam.

Mire gondolsz?

Mivel foglalkozhatna egy halhatatlan, ha nem a régiségekkel? A saját múltjával, a saját életével. Az emlékeivel.

Igazad lehet - hagyta rá Declan.

Mindig igazam van, nem vetted még észre? - cukkolta a nő.

Lehet, hogy a kvantumfizikában mindig igazad van, de azért ne általánosítsunk - csípett vissza Declan.

Pimasz fráter - bokszolt az oldalába Sam. - Visszamegyünk a helyszínre? Én is körülnéznék. Érdekesnek tűnnek a nyomok.

Látom, kibújt belőled a fizikus - nevetett Declan. - Menjünk - hagyta jóvá, így visszasétáltak a helyszínre, és alaposan körülnéztek.

Olyan, mintha villámcsapás-nyomok lennének - állapította meg Sam.

Az brutális mennyiségű elektromos áram - nézett rá Declan. - Bárki is itt lett volna a közepében, tuti, hogy szénné égett volna. És akkor két holttestet kellett volna találnunk.

Hacsak nem halhatatlan az illető - ellenkezett a nő.

Hacsak nem - húzta el a száját Declan. - Mi a fene folyik itt?

Bár tudnám - sóhajtott Sam. - Hogyan tovább?

Hazamegyünk, beszélek néhány ismerősömmel a rendőrségtől, Alistairt ráállítom erre a MacLeodra, és este beszélünk Daniellel. Több információt kell szereznünk, mert egyelőre csak egy helyben toporgunk.

Jó terv - bólintott Sam. - Mehetünk - mondta, majd hazasétáltak, és megkeresték a fiatal vérfarkast az irányítóteremben.

Látom, megint elkéstél - ugratta Declan Alistairt.

Bocs főnök, este még állítottam egy kicsit a rendszeren, és muszáj volt letesztelni.

Egyeztettél Henryvel?

Ennyit még én is meg tudok csinálni - fintorgott a srác sértetten.

Jól van, meg ne sértődj - engesztelte Declan. - Van egy jó melóm a számodra.

Igen?

Mindent tudni akarok erről a fickóról - adta át Alistairnek a névjegykártyát Declan. - Kicsoda, micsoda, mivel foglalkozik, hol lakik, család, barátok, milyen kapcsolat fűzte Claudia Jardine-hez, hova jár gyúrni, inni, csajozni, vásárolni, volt-e komolyabb betegsége, bármi, oké?

Pár óra, és még a zoknija színét is megmondom, főnök - biccentett a fiatal srác, mire Declan megveregette a vállát, majd Sammel felmentek az irodájába, és hosszas telefonálásba kezdett. Egy órával később azonban fejcsóválva befejezte.

Igazad van, Sam.

Miben? - nézett rá a nő, aki éppen az ablakból nézegetett kifele, és MacLeodon tűnődött.

Nagyon beletenyereltünk valamibe.

Mi történt?

Elvették az ügyet a rendőrségtől. Szinte huszonnégy órán belül.

Akkor ki foglalkozik vele?

Azt jó volna tudni - sóhajtott Declan. - Beszéltem egy barátommal, aki elég magas rangú tiszt a Yardnál, azt mondja minden jelentést titkosítottak, a holttestet is elszállították, és senki nem nyomozhat tovább.

Tudod, Declan… ilyeneket mi szoktunk csinálni - gondolt bele Sam. - Meg gondolom ti is. Mikor meg akarunk védeni egy titkos projektet attól, hogy nyilvánosságra kerüljön.

Szóval azt mondod, egy a Menedékhez vagy a Csillagkapu projekthez hasonló titkos társaságba futottunk?

Nagyon úgy tűnik.

Akkor elég nehéz dolgunk lesz. Emlékszem még, mikor Magnus nyomozott utánatok. Mindenhonnan lepattant, pedig azért neki van szava.

Hát, majd meglátjuk. Ha összefog a Parancsnokság és a Menedék, ketten együtt talán el tudunk érni valamit - sóhajtott a nő. - Megnézzük, mire jutott Alistair?

Persze - bólintott rá Declan, majd visszasétáltak a vezérlőbe.

Á, főnök, jó hogy jössz, van már pár előzetes adat.

Mesélj!

Ismered a mondást, hogy az a gyanús, aki nem gyanús?

Hallottam már. Szóval, mit találtál?

Duncan MacLeod. Valóban régiségkereskedő, Párizsban él. Bejelentett lakcíme egy uszály a Szajnán.

Ez neked nem gyanús? - kuncogott Sam, de a srác folytatta.

Először a Jardine-kapcsolatnak néztem utána, de semmi extra. Kislány korától támogatta a nőt, szinte teljes egészében fizette a konzervatóriumi tanulmányait, sőt az első koncerteket is ő finanszírozta.

Volt köztük valami?

Amennyire tudom, nem. Inkább egyfajta apapótlék-szerepet játszott a nő életében.

Más?

Az üzlete Párizs egy felkapott részén van. Nem is gondoltam volna, mekkora forgalma lehet a régiségeknek. Nagy pénzek cserélnek gazdát.

Pénzmosás?

Nem, valódinak tűnik a dolog. Egyszerűen csak, amiket árul, azok ennyibe kerülnek. Ha van rá fizetőképes kereslet… A szakmában jó híre van. Még gyanúba sem keveredett soha orvgazdasággal, vagy illegális műkincs-kereskedelemmel. Szinte már pedánsan figyel arra, hogy ne keveredjen ilyen dolgokba. Sőt, időnként szakértőként még a rendőrség is kikéri a véleményét, ha lopott műkincseket találnak valahol.

Család?

Egyedül él, a barátnőjét pár éve lelőtték egy utcai rablás során, azóta nem volt komolyabb kapcsolata. Két közelebbi barátja van, egy egyetemi tanár, és egy blues-kocsmáros.

Sokszínű társaság - ráncolta a homlokát Sam.

Sokat utazik, a világ legkülönbözőbb pontjaira jár aukciókra. Svájctól Japánon át Dél-Amerikáig. Ja, kérdezted, hova jár gyúrni… hát, főnök, ez a csávó… vagy egy tucat keleti harcművészetben mester. Nem ő jár gyúrni, inkább hozzá járnak tanulni. Egy időben Vancouverben élt, ahol egy nagyon jó hírű edzőtermet üzemeltetett.

Hány éves? - kérdezte Sam.

Harmincnyolc.

És szerinted ennyi idő alatt mesteri szinten elsajátítani akár csak öt keleti harcművészetet, nem gyanús? - firtatta a nő.

Jól van, kölyök, ez eddig jó - bólintott rá Declan. - Nézz még utána ennek a két jó barátnak, aztán ásd bele magad egy kicsit MacLeod múltjába. Minden érdekel. Hol született, hol járt iskolába, ki volt az első szerelme, hányszor esett el biciklivel… Ha kitalált életet él, valahol meg tudjuk fogni. Lesz egy pont, amin túl nem fogsz találni semmit.

Oké, főnök, ha van ilyen, én megtalálom - bólintott rá Alistair, Declan pedig Samre nézett.

Mi meg menjünk ki valahova enni valamit, mert már órák óta éhen akarok halni. Aztán lassan majd mehetünk Danielért a reptérre.

Rendben - bólintott rá Sam, akiben akkor tudatosult, hogy szintén tudna enni valamit. - Mivel megyünk? - kérdezte, mikor már lefele mentek a lépcsőn.

Úgy nézem, esni fog, úgyhogy kocsival, ha nem bánod.

Nekem jó - bólintott rá Sam. - Amúgy már csodálkoztam… mindig azt hallottam, hogy Angliában folyton esik az eső, de mióta ide járok csak alig pár alkalommal esett.

Sam, annyit beszéltünk már arról, hogy mennyi valóságtartalom van a sztereotípiák mögött… tudod, mint amikor azt mondod, hogy a tok'rák arrogánsak.

Az nem sztereotípia, hanem tény.

Na persze - kuncogott Declan. - Tény az, hogy a szigeten több a csapadék, és kicsit más a klíma, mint a szárazföldön, de ez a mindig esik az eső dolog egy kicsit túlzás.

Jut eszembe sztereotípia… MacLeod skót, igaz? - kérdezte Sam.

Származását tekintve igen, de ha Párizsban él, netán ott is született, akkor a nevében ki is merül ez a dolog - vont vállat Declan.

Ugye nem fogom napokon belül egy klánháború közepén találni magam?

Tekintve, hogy a klánjaink közt volt vagy százötven kilométer távolság, sok háborúznivalójuk nem volt. Abban az időben még gyalog közlekedtek az emberek, esetleg a tehetősebbek lóháton. Nem tudok semmi ellentétről, megnyugodhatsz.

Akkor jó, akkor mehetünk ebédelni - nevetett Sam, mikor Declan lefékezett egy kis eldugott utcában egy hangulatos kis étterem előtt, majd bementek.

Megrendelték az ételüket, de aztán szokatlanul csendesek voltak mindketten.

Mi jár a fejedben? - törte meg a csendet végül Declan.

Csak az, hogy ha… tegyük fel, hogy mindaz igaz, amit tudni vélünk, és amit feltételezünk - kezdett bele Sam, majd a másikra pillantott.

Tegyük fel - bólintott rá a férfi.

Akkor Claudia halhatatlan volt. És ez a MacLeod is az.

Tegyük fel.

Lehet, hogy egymást akarták megölni, és a férfi volt az erősebb?

Nem ezt láttuk az arcán ott a parkban - gondolt vissza Declan. - És mi lett volna az indíték?

Ki tudja? Lehet, hogy vissza akarta kapni a pénzt, amit a nőbe fektetett.

Nem úgy néz ki, mint akinek szüksége lenne pénzre. Alistair ellenőrizte a bankszámláját, tetemes mennyiségű pénz van rajta. Három életre is kitartana neki, ha egy kicsit spórolósra veszi a figurát. És inkább megrendültnek tűnt, mint csalódottnak.

Lehet, hogy hirtelen felindulás volt, és már abban a pillanatban megbánta, amikor megtörtént.

Semmi bizonyíték nincs rá - gondolkodott el Declan -, de megkérem Alistairt, nézzen utána az alibijének - mondta, és küldött egy rövid üzenetet az emberének, aztán a figyelme visszatért Samhez. - De ha ők ketten halhatatlanok, akkor valószínűleg vannak többen is. Lehet, hogy egy másik halhatatlan volt, és MacLeod tényleg csak utólag értesült róla.

De miért irtanák egymást a halhatatlanok? - vetette fel a kérdést Sam.

Egyáltalán tudhatnak erről az egészről? - válaszolt kérdéssel a kérdésre Declan.

Honnan tudnák? - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Az emberek sem tudnak semmit az egészről. Édes tudatlanság - merengett el. - Lehet, hogy ellenséget látnak egymásban? Mármint a halhatatlanok. Tartanak egymástól valamiért? Talán pont azért, mert nem értik, mi történik velük?

Akkor miért támogatta volna MacLeod már évtizedek óta Claudiát? - vetette ellen Declan.

Talán bejött neki a nő - vont vállat Sam.

Hiszen még szinte gyerek volt, mikor megismerte.

Ez igaz - látta be Sam. - Amúgy mi a fenét keresett éjjel egyedül a parkban? Amerikai létére tisztában kellett volna lennie azzal, hogy ez nem egy életbiztosítás.

Félúton van a koncertterem és a szállodája között. A jelentésben az állt, hogy már napok óta minden este későig gyakorolt, csak akkor tért vissza a hotelbe.

Szóval, ha valaki megfigyelte, akkor tudhatta, hogy minden éjjel átmegy ezen az elhagyatott szakaszon.

Talán a halhatatlansága hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatta. Elvégre, ha nem halhat meg, mit árthat neki egy sötét, néptelen park, nem?

Néha ilyen alapvető tévedések okozzák az ember vesztét - bólintott rá Sam.

Ennek érdemes utánajárni. Holnap akkor elmegyünk a koncertteremhez, beszélünk pár emberrel. De óvatosnak kell lennünk. Ha kiderül, hogy minden tiltás ellenére nyomozunk, a fenekünkbe rúgnak.

Majd Helen megvéd minket - nevetett Sam.

Ez igaz - hagyta rá Declan, de közben megkapták az ételüket, és enni kezdtek.

Mikor végeztek a késői ebéddel, Sam és Declan sétáltak egyet a Temze parton, de mindketten elmerültek a saját gondolataikba, csak egy órával később néztek fel újra.

Indulnunk kéne a reptérre - mondta Declan, így visszasétáltak a kocsihoz, és a reptérhez hajtottak, ahol összeszedték Danielt, és hazatértek a Menedékbe.

Alistair épp akkor jött le a lépcsőn, mikor felértek a garázsból, és nagyon megörült a főnökének.

Deco, lottóznod kéne - mondta vigyorogva. - Semmi adat nincs erről a MacLeodról az előtt, hogy másodéves volt a párizsi egyetemen, ahol úgy mellesleg a legkiválóbb eredményekkel végzett. És úgy nagyjából ugyanebben az időben szívódott fel nyom nélkül egy Duncan MacLeod Portugáliából. Régész és muzeológus volt az illető.

Ejnye-ejnye - mosolyodott el Declan. - Jobban kellett volna figyelnie, Mr. MacLeod. Mi a helyzet az alibijével?

A gyilkosság estéjén valóban Párizsban volt - nézett bele a srác a papírjaiba. - Részt vett egy művészettörténeti előadáson a… klasszicista építészet francia remekeiről - pillantott a lapra még egyszer, mint akinek nehezére esik megjegyezni a szakkifejezéseket.

Gondoltam, hogy messze volt innen - bólintott rá Declan. - És a többiek? Velük mi a helyzet?

Adam Pierson professzor ókori és középkori történelmet tanít az egyetemen. Kiemelt szakterületei Darius hadjárata, és Egyiptom virágkora. Kleopátra és hasonlók - tájékoztatta Alistair a többieket, miközben előkeresett a gépén egy képet Methosról.

Bingó - bólintott rá Sam. - Ő is a múlttal foglalkozik. Az elég régi múlttal.

És mi a helyzet a zenésszel? - kérdezte Declan.

Ő az egyetlen, akit a születéséig vissza tudtam követni - vont vállat Alistair. - Bár nála meg az a fura, hogy jó ideig könyvesboltja volt, aztán hirtelen kocsmát nyitott - miközben Joe-ról is mutatott egy képet.

Jó kis pálfordulás - ráncolta a homlokát Sam, majd ránézett a képre. - Igen, ő várt MacLeodra a kocsiban.

Ez az egész kompánia fura - sóhajtott Declan.

Hát még, ha elmondom a többit is - nézett rá Daniel, aki a hosszú repülőutat azzal töltötte, hogy lefordította Janus egész szövegét. Ennek következtében karikásak voltak a szemei, de a felfedezés lehetősége feltöltötte energiával és lelkesedéssel, így nem érzett fáradtságot.

Akkor menjünk fel! - javasolta Declan, és pár perccel később letelepedtek az irodájában.

Mit tudtál még meg? - nézett Sam Danielre.

Van, tudjátok ez az elektromos vihar, mikor meghalnak…

Igen, erről már beszéltél - bólintott rá Sam. - És a nyomait is láttuk. Csak azt nem árultad el, hogy a győztes hogy éli túl azt a tébolyt - mondta, miközben előkeresett a telefonján néhány képet, amit reggel készített, és megmutatta Danielnek.

Nem pontosan értem, és talán Janus maga sem értette igazán… - mesélte Daniel, miközben visszanyújtotta a nőnek az eszközt -, de ezzel az egésszel mintha a halott emlékei… valahogy átkerülnének a másikba.

Mi van? - nézett rá Sam értetlenül, de Declan inkább eltűnődött.

Vannak tanulmányok olyan esetekről, hogy a szerv-transzplantáción átesett emberek emlékezni kezdenek olyan dolgokra, amik nem velük történtek meg, hanem a donorral. Ezt hívják sejtmemóriának. Sokan megkérdőjelezik még a létezését is. Konzervatív tudósok azt vallják, hogy emlékeket csak az agyunkban tárolunk. A sejtmemória-elmélet ellentmond ennek. Eszerint minden egyes sejtünkben tárolódnak emlékek.

De itt nem kerül át semmi egyik emberből a másikba - ellenkezett Sam.

Talán a villámcsapásokkal mégis. De gondolkodhatunk akár a kollektív tudattalan fogalmában is. Csak ezzel egy kicsit átlépünk a spiritualitás területére, ami merőben ellentmond a két lábbal a földön járó fizikus gondolkodásodnak - mosolygott Declan Samre.

Agyrém ez az egész - csóválta a fejét a nő.

És ez az első ilyen dolog az életedben? - nevette el magát Daniel.

Nem, de most már elég lehetne.

Ugyan, valld be, hogy unatkoznál az ilyenek nélkül.

Aha, persze - nevette el magát Sam. - És van még Janusnak hasonló kaliberű meglepetése?

Lehet, hogy ezért ölik egymást? Az emlékekért? - vetette fel Declan, mielőtt a másik kettő belebonyolódott volna a vitába Janusról, az ősökről, és a kísérleteikről.

Jó ég, Declan, pár száz év után nem lehet elég emléke egy embernek, még a másikét is akarja? - fakadt ki Sam. - Az emberi elme így is elég szelektív, ami nem fontos, azt jó mélyre süllyeszti, hogy legyen hely az új információknak.

Ez igaz, de gondolj csak bele, hogy nem csak felesleges emlékeket kapsz, hanem tudást is. Adott esetben hasznos tudást. Képzeld el! Nyelveket, szakmákat, kész tudományágakat kaphatsz konyhakészen, megspékelve évszázadok történelmével első kézből, úgy, hogy a kisujjadat sem kell mozdítanod érte - ellenkezett Declan.

Azért a kisujjadat kell mozdítanod. Mellette egy jó éles eszközzel - nézett rá megütközve Sam.

Igaz, de gondolj bele… térjünk vissza a délutáni szövegedhez… ha mindez tényleg úgy, abban a formában igaz… akkor, amikor ezek az emberek születtek, még más normák szerint működött a világ.

Ebben lehet valami - bólintott rá Daniel is. - Évezredekkel, de még évszázadokkal ezelőtt is a túlélés ösztöne mindent felülírt. Még ha ezek az emberek meg is tanultak alkalmazkodni a jelenhez… bennük vannak még a régi dolgok is.

Nem hangzik jól. És most?

Ma már nem sokat tehetünk - nézett rá Declan. - És nekem ideje kicsit a saját munkámmal is foglalkozni, mielőtt megkapom a magamét Magnustól. Körbevezethetnéd Danielt, ha van kedved, addig legalább az üzeneteimet megpróbálom megválaszolni.

Én nem tudom a kis védenceid latin nevét - kuncogott Sam.

Nem is hiszem, hogy annyira érdekes. De ha gondolod, vigyétek magatokkal Terryt, majd segít.

Áh, megoldjuk - intette le Sam, mire Declan elnevette magát.

Menjetek! Beszélgessetek Miriammal!

Nem hagynánk ki - nevetett Sam, és elsétáltak.

A következő két-három órát Sam és Daniel a föld alatt töltötte, és bár időnként Frederic az agyukra ment, azért jól elvoltak. Danielt egyik-másik abnormális jobban sokkolta, mint annak idején Samet, de összességében jobban viselte a felfedezést, mint Sam, mikor Declan először vezette körbe. Néhány abnormális lényben felismerni vélte a legkülönbözőbb ősi legendák szereplőit, és ez beindította a fantáziáját. Végül visszatértek Declanhez, aki épp Tokióval volt vonalban, így Sam és Daniel letelepedtek vele szemben, és türelmesen várták, hogy végezzen.

Hogy van Kyoshirou san? - kérdezte Sam, mikor a férfi letette a telefont. Az elmúlt időszakban Sam is megtanult már néhány szót japánul, de ez kimerült az üdvözlésben, és néhány udvariassági formulában.

Volt egy kis gondja az egyik szigeten, de megoldotta - mosolygott rá Declan. - Hogy tetszett Danielnek a gyűjteményem?

Meglepően jól viselte - kuncogott Sam. - Mi a terved? - tért vissza inkább a munkára.

Most vacsorázunk, és pihenünk. Nehéz napok állnak előttünk. Holnap kilenckor indulunk. Körülnézünk a koncertterem környékén, bejárhatjuk az utat onnan a hotelig, ahol Claudia megszállt, körülnézhetünk a hotelben is. Kéne szereznünk egy vendéglistát, lehet, hogy találunk rajta mást is, aki érdekes lehet.

Majd villantasz valami igazolványt - kuncogott Sam, miközben elindultak a konyha fele. - Tényleg, milyen igazolványod van?

Amilyet csak akarsz - nevetett Declan. - Rendőrségi, katasztrófavédelmi, közegészségügyi, tűzvédelmi, újságírói, terrorelhárító, királyi légierős…

Nem is tudsz repülőt vezetni - nevette el magát Sam, ahogy eszébe jutott Declan kellemetlen tapasztalata a vadászgép-szimulátorral.

Ó, ez követelmény lenne? - nevetett Declan. - Erről elfelejtettek tájékoztatni. De valamit még kihagytam… most nem jut eszembe.

Nem vagy semmi - csóválta meg a fejét nevetve Sam.

Bagoly mondja verébnek - replikázott a férfi, de aztán leültek vacsorázni, és egy darabig csendben voltak, de aztán Sam a barátjára nézett.

Daniel, most komolyan… mi a fenéért csinálták ezeket a kísérleteket?

Azért, hogy mi tízezer évvel később ne unatkozzunk - állta a pillantását Daniel.

Ez nem válasz.

Nem tudom, Sam. Azt hiszem, szimplán csak élvezték a valamit teremtés lehetőségét.

Vagyis istent játszottak - summázta a nő. - És ne védd őket! - kapta le a tíz körméről a férfit, mikor az tiltakozni akart.

Jó, nem védem. Tudod, hogy… én sem tartok helyesnek sok mindent, amit csináltak, de…

De mégis rajongsz értük - forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

Ez túlzás.

Ugye nem akartok most ezen összeveszni? - nézett végig rajtuk Declan, mikor elkészítette és felszolgálta a teát.

Ha ezt megisszuk, nem alszunk két napig - figyelmeztette Sam, aki már jól tudta, milyen teát főz a párja.

Talán megoldjuk ezt a problémát - mosolygott rá Declan, majd belekortyolt a teájába, és a többiek is követték a példáját.

Megmutatjuk Danielnek Londont madártávlatból? - kérdezte Sam egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve.

Keveseket viszek fel oda - sandított Declan a nőre, de aztán elmosolyodott. - De Daniel talán belefér - mondta, így a teájukkal felszerelkezve lassan felsétáltak a padlásszobába. Pár perce már álltak az ablaknál, és nézelődtek, mikor Daniel megtörte a csendet.

Azért elképesztő, hogy mi vesz körül bennünket, és még csak nem is tudunk róla.

Ti tudtok egy részéről. Mi meg egy másikról. Valaki más meg egy harmadikról - nézett rá Declan. - A lényeg, hogy minden részt kontroll alatt tartson valaki, és ne szabaduljon el a pokol.

És ki tud az egészről? - nézett végig rajtuk Sam. - És azt ne mondd nekem, hogy az ősök - nézett csúnyán Danielre -, mert ők már nem is akarnak tudni erről a galaxisról.

Kell egyáltalán valakinek tudnia az egészről? - kérdezte Declan.

Ez igaz - látta be a nő, és a tekintete visszatért a városhoz, és egy darabig csendben nézték a Temzén csigalassan vánszorgó hatalmas uszályokat, majd Daniel elköszönt, és magukra hagyta őket.

Olyan szép ez a város - mondta Sam egy perccel később, mire Declan hátulról átkarolta.

Most már egy kicsit ismered is - mondta neki. - Örülök, hogy ilyen sok időt itt töltesz nálam.

Hát, szinte már csak dolgozni járok haza - kuncogott Sam. - De az jutott eszembe, hogy egyszer meghívtál Skóciába is.

Mikor indulunk? - kérdezte Declan félig nevetve, félig komolyan.

Ha ennek vége - ígérte Sam.

Remek. Kocsiba pattanunk, és mehetünk.

Mit mutatsz meg nekem? A fővárost?

Eszemben sincs - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Megmutatom neked az igazi Skóciát. A Felföldet. Szeretni fogod.

Remélem - mosolygott a párjára Sam, majd még egy kis ideig nézelődtek, aztán lementek és lefeküdtek aludni.


	3. Chapter 3

A következő reggel, Duncan alig három órával az után, hogy a társaság elaludt, már talpon volt, és a szöszmötölésére a többiek is felébredtek. Mindenki morcosan kelt, hisz a múlt délutánt és éjszakát is nosztalgiázással töltötték, így nem elég, hogy keveset aludtak, a múltidézés elég sok energiájukat felemésztette. Ráadásul vacsora helyett inkább whiskyt ittak, hogy könnyebben menjen az emlékezés, ami szintén nyomot hagyott a hangulatukon.

Mit tudsz Jeffersonról? - kérdezte Duncan Joe-t.

Neked is jó reggelt! - morogta a férfi még félálomban, de csak egy szúrós pillantást kapott Duncantől, miszerint most se kedve, se lelkiereje udvariaskodni. Joe sóhajtott egyet, majd nagy nehezen felkelt és beüzemelte a gépét, hogy utánanézzen a keresett személynek az adatbázisban.

A Gloucester hotelben lakik, ahol Claudia is megszállt.

Akkor már tudjuk, hol talált rá - ébredt fel Methos is. - A véletlen… - kezdett volna bele valami bölcsességbe, de Duncan rápillantott, és inkább lenyelte, amit mondani akart. - Vigyázz, Hegylakó, ha ennyire az indulataid vezetnek, az nem vezet jóra - mondta inkább.

Téged mi vezetett, mikor Alexa haldoklott? - vágott vissza a legkevésbé sem finoman MacLeod.

Meg is lett az eredménye - vont vállat Methos. - Amanda kis híján a fejemet vette. Csak a jóindulatának köszönhetem, hogy még élek. Szóval, ha lenne egy csöpp eszed, hallgatnál rám, mert tudnád, hogy tapasztalatból beszélek - mondta, majd bevonult a fürdőszobába.

Te, meg a tapasztalataid - húzta el a száját Duncan, majd Joe-ra pillantott. - Még valami?

Napközben különböző cégekkel tárgyal, de munka után sok időt tölt kaszinókban, és szép lányokkal - bogarászta tovább Joe a jelentéseket. - Semmi használható. A kedvenc mulatója a Blind Pig bár.

Akkor megkeresem a hotelben - mondta határozottan Duncan.

És ott hívod ki? - nézett rá kérdőn Methos, aki akkor lépett ki a fürdőből.

Methos, ez nem a te dolgod!

Jó, akkor akár haza is mehetek - vont vállat a férfi. - Amúgy sem értem, mi a bánatnak kellett idejönnöm - nézett kérdőn Joe-ra.

Már most sokat sikerült csillapítanunk rajta - állította határozottan a figyelő.

Jah, látom. Épp készül a vesztébe futni, igaz, kissé lecsillapodva - hagyta rá Methos. - Szent Péter előtt biztos sokat fog számítani.

Akadékoskodsz még egy kicsit, vagy hagyod, hogy tegyem a dolgom? - kérdezte bosszúsan Duncan.

Felőlem azt csinálsz, amit akarsz.

Még szerencse.

Duncan, nem lenne értelmesebb este elkapni, mikor a bárból tart hazafele? - kérdezte Joe. - Valami néptelenebb helyen, mint egy szálloda kellős közepe fényes nappal.

Te hogy számolsz el a lelkiismereteddel? - kérdezte egy nagyon halvány, hitetlenkedő mosollyal Duncan.

Amikor információ kellett, nem aggódtál a lelkiismeretemért - viszonozta a mosolyt Joe. - Nézd, így is, úgy is megölöd. Az én szerepem lesz ebben a legkisebb. Ha már megakadályozni nem tudlak, mindent megteszek a biztonságodért.

Igazad van. Köszönöm! - hagyta rá Duncan. - Akkor nézzünk körül a szállodában, hátha kiderül, tényleg ott lesz-e ma este, aztán…

Akkor én figyelek a szálloda előtt - bólintott rá Methos.

Én meg a parkolóban - állt fel Joe.

De csipkedd magad, MacLeod, nem vagyok hajlandó egész délelőtt ott ácsorogni - morgott Methos.

Eszméletlenek vagytok - csóválta meg a fejét hálásan Duncan, majd még szántak néhány percet arra, hogy mindannyian rendbe tegyék magukat, aztán kocsiba ültek, és a másik hotel elé hajtottak.

Methos kiszállt egy utcával előbb, és gyalog sétált el a szállodáig, míg Joe a hotel alagsori parkolójában maradt a kocsi oldalának támaszkodva, míg Duncan felment. Először is ki kellett derítenie, hogy hányas szobában lakik Jefferson, de a többiek nem féltették, ahogy mondták, csak beveti a MacLeod sármot valamelyik szobalányon, és néhány perc alatt meglesz az információ. És persze azzal is tisztában voltak, hogy Duncan megpróbál bejutni Claudia lezárt szobájába is, de erről nem szóltak egy szót sem.

Joe már egy jó húsz perce várt, már éppen azon volt, hogy inkább visszaül a kényelmes autóba, és megcsörgeti Duncant, hogy ugyan mi tart ennyi ideig, mikor Declan fekete terepjárója begördült a parkolóba. A férfi Sammel és Daniellel együtt kiszállt, és a lift fele indultak, mikor észrevették Joe-t. A két férfi egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézett, de aztán Declan úgy döntött, nem lép semmit, a többiek pedig követték.

A Scotland Yardnak nincs különleges egysége - szólt utána Joe, mikor már majdnem elmentek mellette.

Miért, mert maga nem tud róla? - kérdezett vissza egy kihívó félmosollyal Declan, aztán már-már továbblépett, mikor visszanézett Joe-ra. - Lassan megyünk fel, hogy tudja figyelmeztetni MacLeodot - mondta neki, mire Joe is elmosolyodott, de Declan harmadszor is visszafordult felé. - Nincs véletlenül egy vendéglistája? Megspórolhatná nekem azt az időt - kérdezte, de aztán elnevette magát. - Ha lenne, sem adná át, igaz?

Akit keresnek két hete érkezett Liverpoolból - szólt utánuk Joe, mikor már majdnem beszálltak a liftbe. Joe nem akart bekeverni Duncannek, legalábbis nagyon, csak felrémlett előtte, hogy többször is sikerült már elodázniuk egy-egy küzdelmet azzal, hogy az egyik felet egy időre hűvösre tetették, gondolta, ez most is működhetne.

Declan egészen addig farkasszemet nézett Joe-val, míg a lift ajtaja be nem zárult.

Szerinted igazat mond? - kérdezte Sam.

Szerintem igen. Védi tőlünk MacLeodot, de nem azért, mert a férfi bűnös.

Talán csak azért védi, hogy megőrizhesse a titkát - tippelt Daniel. - Mi ugyanígy védjük egymást, ha szükséges.

Declan a recepción könnyedén kiderítette melyik Claudia szobája, elég volt egy igazolvány és egy csábos mosoly, így visszaszálltak a liftbe, és felmentek a tizenegyedik emeletre, majd a nő szobája felé indultak. Declan óvatosan leszedte a rendőrségi szalagot, és már majdnem kinyitották az ajtót, mikor a folyosó végén feltűnt Duncan.

Helló újra! - mosolygott rá Sam. - Eddig a gyilkost kereste? Ő is itt lakik?

Helló! - mosolygott rá Duncan. - Eddig azt hittem, engem tart gyilkosnak - mondta, majd egy biccentéssel üdvözölte a két férfit is.

Túl ártatlan a képe - rázta meg a fejét a nő, miközben Declan kinyitotta az ajtót.

Bejön? - nézett Declan Duncanra.

Majd ha végeztek.

Ahogy akarja - hagyta rá Declan, és a többiekkel együtt besorjáztak Claudia szobájába, miközben Declan felhívta Alistairt, hogy derítse ki, ki érkezett két hete Liverpoolból, és tudjon meg róla mindent.

Tulajdonképpen mit keresünk? - nézett végig Daniel a másik kettőn.

Tulajdonképpen fogalmam sincs - vont vállat Declan. - Ha igazunk van, és a gyilkos megfigyelte Claudiát, és eltervezte, hogy útközben fog lecsapni rá, valószínűleg sosem járt itt.

Lehet, hogy a nő észrevette, hogy figyelik?

Ha észre is vette, nem tett bejelentést. A jegyzőkönyvekben nem szerepelt ilyesmi - rázta meg a fejét Declan. - Sam, te női szemmel előbb észreveszed, ha van itt valami, ami nem idevaló - nézett a férfi a párjára.

Körülnézhetek, de én sem hiszem, hogy találunk itt valamit - mondta a nő, majd benézett a fürdőbe, és a szobában is kihúzott néhány fiókot, de semmi nem odavalót nem talált. Claudia szobája kottákkal, CD-kel, és komolyzenéről szóló könyvekkel volt tele, ami egyiküknek sem mondott semmit.

Megszorongassuk ezt a MacLeodot? - kérdezte Declan, mikor Sam tanácstalanul megállt mellette.

Az az érzésem - nézett rá Sam -, hogy a jó zsaru trükk előbb bejön nála, mint a rossz zsaru.

Egyetértek - bólintott rá Daniel is.

Rendben, akkor adjuk át neki a terepet, mi meg járjunk utána Mr. Liverpoolnak - adta ki az ukázt Declan, majd kisorjáztak a szobából, ahol Duncan várta őket.

Ragassza vissza a szalagot, ha végzett! És lehetőleg ne hagyjon ujjlenyomatot. Gyanítom, még találkozunk - mondta neki Declan.

Én is ettől tartok - állta a pillantását a halhatatlan, majd biccentett, és bement a szobába, ők pedig visszatértek az alagsori garázsba.

A professzor is itt van? - kérdezte Declan Joe-t csak úgy mellékesen, mikor elmentek a kocsija mellett.

Nem tudom, miről beszél - pillantott rá Joe.

Hát persze - szűkült össze Declan szeme. - Mondhatna még valamit a gyilkosról.

Bőven elég információt kapott. Ha valamit meg akar tudni, dolgozzon meg érte - ajánlotta Joe egy halvány mosollyal. - Bár ez a mai ifjúság körében nem divat.

Erről majd még beszélünk - ígérte Declan, majd a kocsijukhoz sétáltak, beültek, és elhajtottak, Joe pedig elgondolkodva nézett utánuk.

Declan és a többiek mielőtt visszatértek volna a Menedékbe, még ellátogattak a Royal Albert Hallba. Reménykedtek benne, hogy oda még nem jutott el a hír, miszerint titkosították az ügyet, így Declan igazolványának védelmében alaposan körülnéztek, és ki is faggatták a személyzetet. Beszéltek a portással is, aki aznap éjjel szolgálatban volt, de elmondása szerint Claudia vidáman és felszabadultan, bár kissé fáradtan távozott tizenegy óra tájban, nyoma sem volt rajta feszültségnek vagy aggodalomnak amiatt, hogy esetleg valaki figyelné vagy követné.

Ezek után a kis csapat gyorsan bedobott egy kávét az épület büféjében, aztán hazahajtottak, és egyből Alistairt keresték.

Neil Jefferson - nézett rájuk a fiatal vérfarkas, és kérdés nélkül is mesélni kezdett. - Valóban két hete érkezett, és liverpool-i a bejelentett lakcíme, de mivel egy kereskedelmi cég igazgatója, elég sokat utazik. Elvileg ide is üzleti ügyben jött. Hedonista alkat, lenyomoztam a hitelkártyáját, és mióta itt van, többet költött éttermekben és bárokban, mint az én havi fizetésem.

Ezt értsem úgy, hogy fizetésemelést kérsz? - nevette el magát Declan.

Nem én mondtam.

Majd még beszéljünk erről - mondta Declan, aztán elkomolyodott újra. - Van egy listád, hogy hova szokott járni?

Ha van, megkapom az emelést?

Hol az a lista? - nézett rá Declan csípőre tett kézzel, de Alistair nem ijedt meg tőle, csak kihalászott egy papírlapot az előtte heverő rumliból, és a főnöke kezébe nyomta. - Amúgy ennek a fószernak sem nagyon van múltja, legfeljebb úgy húsz évvel ezelőttig. Egy bizonyos Niel Jefferson akkor halt meg autóbalesetben a texasi semmi közepén, aztán pár hétre rá felbukkant valaki az ő adataival.

Csodás - sóhajtott Declan, aki már a listát bogarászta. - Hát, nem az olcsóbb helyeket keresi, ez tény. Majd minden este megfordul a Blind pigben.

Az milyen hely? - nézett rá Sam.

Hangulatos kis bár a Sohóban, semmi extra - vont vállat Declan. - Egyszer beülhetünk, ha lesz kedved.

Szavadon foglak - nevette el magát Sam. - De gyanítom ma este dolgozni megyünk oda.

Az a legegyszerűbb. Megvárjuk, míg kijön, és követjük. Valószínűleg ugyanazon az útvonalon tér vissza a hotelbe, ahol Claudiát is megölte. Alistair, valami új infó a kedvenc triónkról? - fordult vissza az emberéhez.

Ez a MacLeod többször is itt volt Londonban, mikor Claudia Jardine koncertezett. Tényleg közel állhattak egymáshoz.

Igen, ez valószínű, ezért keresi a gyilkost ő is - bólintott rá Sam.

Bosszút akar állni? - nézett rá Daniel.

Te mondtad, más kor, más norma - vont vállat a nő. - Amúgy honnan tudod, hogy halhatatlan körökben ez nem normális?

Igaz. Ha valakit több évtizede, vagy évszázada ismersz… jobban kötődsz hozzá - tűnődött el Declan is, aki azért belekóstolt ebbe az érzésbe abban az időben, mikor Lytha vele volt, és megismerhette a tok'ra emlékeit. Sam tudta, hogy a párja erre az időszakra gondol, így kedvesen megsimogatta a karját, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt.

A bosszú nem hoz vissza senkit.

Lehet. De azért ad némi elégtételt - vont vállat a férfi még Lytha emlékeinek hatása alatt, aztán visszatért a jelenbe. - Elfoglaljátok magatokat estig? Van vagy kétszáz e-mailem, amit meg kéne válaszolnom.

Persze, dolgozz csak - nyugtatta meg Sam. - Addig ránézünk, mit fejlesztett Alistair a védelmi rendszereden.

Kösz! - nevette el magát Declan, és nézte a másik kettőt, ahogy kivonul az irodájából.

Helló! - ült le Sam nem sokkal később az ifjú vérfarkassal szemben az irányítóban.

Üdv! - mosolygott rá a srác. - Azért, tudod… ez a MacLeod nem semmi figura lehet.

Találtál még valamit?

Az eddigiekhez képest csupa jelentéktelen dolgot. A hitelkártya használatait bogarászom, de semmi kirívó. Szeret élni, de nem szórja a pénzt feleslegesen. Csak belegondoltam… ebbe az egészbe.

Tudod, Alistair… arra jöttem rá, mióta megismertem a Menedéket… - gondolkodott el Sam -, szóval… korábban mindig úgy hittem, hogy a normális az a normális, és a különleges meg különleges. De mióta itt vagyok, kezdem úgy érezni, hogy a különleges a normális, és a normális, vagy legalábbis amit a világ normálisnak gondol, olyan ritka, mint a fehér holló.

Igazad lehet - nevetett a srác. - Segíthetek valamit?

Szabadprogram van - vont vállat Sam. - Inkább én segítenék, ha tudok. Vagy mesélhetsz még, mit tudtál meg. Mondjuk erről a professzorról. Eddig róla beszéltünk legkevesebbet.

Semmi különlegeset nem tudok róla - vont vállat Alistair. - Vagy tényleg ennyire szeret a háttérben maradni, vagy különlegesen óvatos, és nem hagy nyomot maga után. Évek óta a párizsi egyetemen tanít, a diákjai kimagaslóan teljesítenek, az előadásai mindig tele vannak. Nem az a típusú tanár lehet, akinek csak azért járnak az óráira, mert katalógusos.

Ha valaki első kézből mesél dolgokról, az lebilincselő lehet - emlékeztette Sam Alistairt.

Igazad van. De most már nem találok róluk semmit, legalábbis, ha nem kapok újabb támpontokat. Addig ránézel az EM pajzsra?

Ezért jöttem - nevette el magát Sam. - Csak előbb le kéne passzolnunk valahova Danielt, mielőtt még halálra unja magát mellettünk egész délután - kacsintott Sam a barátjára, mire az elnevette magát.

Lehet, hogy addig én elmennék várost nézni. Majd hívjatok, ha kellek - mondta.

Várj csak! - mondta Sam, majd a belső telefonon felhívta Declant.

Declan, be tudnád protezsálni Danielt Philips professzorhoz? - kérdezte a párját.

Unatkozik a házamban? Na kerüljön csak a szemem elé! - nevetett Declan. - Persze. Máris felhívom, te meg mond el Danielnek, melyik ajtón kopogjon be.

Rendben, köszönöm! - nevetett Sam, és letette a telefont, majd Danielre mosolygott. - Ingyenjegy a Westminsterbe jó lesz?

Szuper vagy - nevetett Daniel, majd még egyeztettek, hívott egy taxit, és eltűnt, Sam pedig Alistairrel belemerült a ház biztonsági rendszerébe.

Egy jó órával később Alistair laptopja csipogni kezdett, és a srác felkapta a fejét.

Mit futtatsz? - kérdezte Sam.

Csak egy statisztikai elemzést küldtem MacLeodra.

Pontosabban?

Mik azok a telefonszámok, amiket leggyakrabban hív, hova váltott legtöbbször repülőjegyet, melyik benzinkúton tankol a leggyakrabban… meg ilyenek - gurult a laptophoz Alistair a székével.

Nos? - lépett mögé Sam.

Úgy tűnik az üzleti útjai teljesen véletlenszerűek. A legtöbbször Párizs és Vancouver között ingázik, de sokat jár Skóciába is. Évente legalább kétszer.

Hát, akkor Declan ez alkalommal melléfogott - kuncogott Sam. - Meggyőződése volt, hogy MacLeod skótsága kimerül a nevében, de ezek szerint nagyobb a kötődés.

Úgy tűnik. De a híváslistáján legtöbbször a másik két jómadár szerepel, meg az üzletfelei.

Köztük valaki gyanús?

Ritkán bukkan fel ugyanaz a név kétszer - bányászott elő egy másik listát az asztalról Alistair. - Nem nagyon vannak visszatérő kuncsaftjai, leszámítva néhány nevet.

Persze, mert aki egyszer megvesz egy ilyen cuccot, az egy életre lenullázza a bankszámláját - fintorgott Sam.

Az tuti. Bár a vevői egy másik kasztból valók, Sam, nekik meg sem kottyan. A mi éves fizetésünket képesek kifizetni egy festményért, vagy egy apró kis szoborért, amiről azt állítják, hogy ezer éves.

Pedig mi sem mondhatjuk, hogy rosszul keresünk.

Nem. De ezt ne mondd el a főnökömnek, jó?

Azt hiszem, magától is tisztában van vele - kuncogott Sam. - De nem mondom.

Kösz - nevetett a srác, majd elindított még néhány keresést a gépén, aztán visszagurultak a központi géphez, hogy folytassák a munkát.

Nos, mekkora biztonságban vagyok? - lépett be hozzájuk Declan egy jó órával később.

Főnök, te mindig biztonságban vagy - pillantott rá Alistair. - Ha más nem is, én mindig vigyázok rád.

Egy vérmes vérfarkas mellett valóban nem eshet bajom - mosolygott rá Declan. - Danielről valami hír? - nézett Samre a férfi.

Öhm… jó lenne majd időben szólni neki, mert magától nem jut eszébe hazaindulni. Hacsak a professzor ki nem dobja, de mivel nagyon egy hullámhosszon vannak, hajnali háromkor néznének először az órájukra.

Egy óra múlva rájuk csörgök - nevetett Declan. - Vagy inkább útközben összeszedjük Danielt. Elindulunk annyival előbb.

Rendben. Mikor?

Még dolgozhattok nyugodtan, én lemegyek és ellenőrzöm a lakóimat. Majd szólok, ha indulunk.

Rendben - bólintott rá Sam, így kapott egy puszit Declantől, majd a férfi elsétált.

A főnököm minden szempontból egy piszok mázlista - morogta maga elé Alistair, mire Sam elnevette magát.

Gondolod, hogy annyira jó velem? - nevetett a srácra. - Mi van, ha egy házsártos hárpia vagyok?

Nehezen tudnám elképzelni.

És ha katona vagyok… a magánéletben is? - ugratta Sam.

Én is szeretem a határozott nőket - állta a pillantását Alistair, aztán zavarba jött a saját szavaitól, fülig elvörösödött, és elfordult, Sam pedig jót nevetett rajta.

Öreg vagyok hozzád, kisfarkas - paskolta meg a karját, aztán visszafordult a monitor fele. - Inkább dolgozzunk!

Jól van, jól - húzta el a száját Alistair, és az ő figyelme is visszatért a rendszerre.

Másfél órával később Declan szólt Samnek, hogy ideje indulniuk.

Átöltözünk? - kérdezte a nőtől.

Terepcuccba? Igazából Daniel is civilben van. És ha be akarunk menni a bárba, csak feltűnést keltenénk.

Ez igaz. Akkor kapjunk fel valami fegyvert, és mehetünk - hagyta jóvá Declan, így szereztek két pisztolyt, lesétáltak a garázsba, és beszálltak a kocsiba.

Úgy érzem, érdekes éjszaka lesz - jegyezte meg Declan, miközben kigördült a garázsból.

Én is ettől tartok - sandított rá Sam, majd mindketten azon tűnődtek, mi várhat rájuk, míg oda nem értek a Westminsterhez, és Sam bement, hogy összeszedje Danielt.

Végül Samnek legalább negyed órába került, hogy elimádkozza Danielt Newton sírja elől, de szerencsére ezt az időt belekalkulálták a menetidejükbe. A férfi mindent el akart mesélni Samnek, amit az elmúlt órákban hallott, de a nő ezek nagy részét hallotta már a párjától, vagy a professzortól, ezért minden második mondatát félbeszakította. Declan is kellőképpen ismerte már Danielt, el tudta képzelni, mi zajlik odabent, így türelmesen várt rájuk a kocsiban.

Ide vissza kell még jönnöm - mondta neki Daniel, mikor beszállt mögé a kocsiba. - Ez a hely a szimbólumok paradicsoma. Tudod, hogy még az ősöktől származó jelek is vannak itt?

Nem, ezt nem tudtam - mosolygott maga elé Declan. - Egyeztess Philips professzorral, majd megadom a számát - sandított rá hátra a tükörből Danielre. - Úgy tűnik, rokonlelkek vagytok, szerintem bármikor szívesen lát.

Kösz. Amúgy… ez a te Philips professzorod… szabadkőműves? - kérdezte Daniel.

Miért nem kérdezted meg tőle? - kuncogott Declan.

Nem mertem - húzta el a száját Daniel.

Te, aki egymagad bementél egy goa'uld nagygyűlésre? - nézett rá mosolyogva Sam.

Ebben azért nagy szerepe volt apád unszolásának.

Nem, nem, aki unszolt az Selmak volt - helyesbített Sam. - De érdekes módon akkor nem féltél.

Gondolod? - nézett rá egyik szemöldökét felvonva Daniel, de aztán inkább áttért a jelenre. - Van tervünk?

Nincs - vágta rá a másik kettő.

Akkor mit csinálunk, ha elkapjuk ezt a Jeffersont?

Tulajdonképpen el akarjuk kapni?- kérdezte Sam.

Végül is megölt egy embert - nézett rá értetlenül Daniel.

És ha meghagyjuk MacLeodnak a megtisztelő lehetőséget? - vetette fel Declan.

És ezt hogy gondoltad? - fordult felé Daniel. - Ha megtaláljuk, felhívjuk MacLeodot, hogy helló, itt a barátnőd gyilkosa, jöhetsz bosszút állni?

Meg lennék lepve, ha akár csak egy lépéssel is le lenne maradva tőlünk - jósolta Declan. - Szerintem még ma este újra látjuk őt is.

Nyugi, Daniel, majd improvizálunk - mondta Sam, de tudta, hogy ezzel nem nyugtatta meg a barátját, sőt. Így csend borult rájuk, míg Declan le nem állította a kocsit a Sohóban, úgy kétszáz méterre a keresett bártól.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, Declan és Daniel kényelmesen sétáltak el a bárig, majd bementek, és letelepedtek az egyik sarokasztalhoz, és rendeltek három guinnesst maguknak. Sam már egészen megkedvelte a kátrányszínű sört, mióta Declannel volt, Daniel azonban gyanakodva figyelte a poharat a kezében.

Daniel, lehet, hogy főzni nem tudunk - nevetett rajta Declan -, de a teánk és a sörünk verhetetlen.

A teátok indiai, a sörötöket meg jól álcázzátok - méregette tovább a sötét folyadékot a poharában Daniel, de aztán óvatosan belekóstolt.

Methos eközben, aki a szemben lévő bárból figyelte a helyet, csak megcsóválta a fejét, kiitta az italát, fizetett, és távozott.

Visszatérve a professzorra - pillantott Daniel Declanre. - Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre.

Nem tudom - fojtott el egy mosolyt Declan.

Egyik szabadkőműves nem tesz terhelő vallomást a másikra? Ez a szabály, igaz? - nézett rá kérdőn Daniel, mire Declan elnevette magát.

Daniel, az Isten áldjon meg, nincs nekem elég bajom Praxisszel, meg az összes többi kiszámíthatatlan abnormálissal, kell még egyéb kolonc a nyakamba? Gyakorlatiasabb problémáim vannak, mint mítoszokat üldözni. Ami pedig a professzort illeti, akár szabadkőműves, akár nem, majd ő elmondja neked, ha akarja. Egyébként pedig, ha szabadkőműves lennék, az irodámban eléggé árulkodó nyomokat kellene találnod, nem gondolod? Angliában, akár csak Amerikában, a szabadkőművesek nem titkolják a kilétüket, szöges ellentétben a kontinenssel, ahol hétpecsétes titokként kezelik.

Miért? - nézett rá Sam kíváncsian.

Ennek történelmi háttere van - válaszolt Declan helyett Daniel. - Amerikában alapító őseink nagy része szabadkőműves volt, így másként tekintünk rájuk, mint Európában, ahol többnyire csupán sötét összeesküvés-elméletek szereplőiként, forradalmak és polgárháborúk kirobbantójaként tartják nyílván a szabadkőműveseket. Vagyis Amerikában inkább tisztelik, míg Európában inkább félik őket. És a félelem, mint te is tapasztaltad néhányszor pánikot és tébolyt szül. Ezért arrafelé nagyobb a titoktartás.

Készenlét! - szakította felébe a történelmi kiselőadást Declan, aki meglátta az utcán közeledő Jeffersont. A másik kettő rutinosan nem nézett hátra, csupán a tartásuk lett kissé feszültebb, ahogy Daniel folytatta a történetet.

Bár összeesküvés-elméletben az amerikaiak is jók, meg sem közelítjük Európát. Egyrészt maga a pápa volt, aki a történelem során többször is ördögtől valónak kiáltotta ki a testvériséget, másrészt valóban számtalan valóságtól elrugaszkodott elmélet kapott szárnyra, még akár az elmúlt időszakban is a társaságról, ami elég jól rontotta a renoméjukat - mesélte, és fel is idézett közülük néhányat, miközben lassan fogyott az italuk, és a szemük sarkából figyelték a célpontot, ahogy a párpulthoz ül, és whiskyt rendel magának.

Daniel és Declan kis ideig még meséltek Samnek, de aztán Daniel egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elköszönt tőlük, és kisétált az utcára, majd elrejtőzött, Sam pedig egy elfojtott mosollyal nézett a párjára.

Igen, Philips professzor szabadkőműves - bólintott rá Declan. - És nem, én nem vagyok az. Többször is szóba került köztünk a dolog, de nekem kicsit túl elvont ez az egész. Az alapelveikkel tudok azonosulni… hit, remény, jótékonyság, testvéri összetartás, önmagunk tökéletesítése, a minket körülvevő világ megismerése, az emberi élet értelmének keresése, egyéb szép nagy szavak… de a többi nekem túl kultikus. Tudod, hogy a jelöltnek először rituálisan meg kell halni, hogy aztán testvérként szülessen újjá, meg ilyenek…

Pedig el tudnálak képzelni ilyen rituálén - kuncogott Sam.

Tényleg? - sandított rá oldalra Declan. - Talán, majd, ha öregebb és bölcsebb leszek.

És… James? - kérdezte Sam óvatosan, mert tudta, milyen fájó pont a párjának a volt főnöke és mentora, akit néhány évvel korábban veszített el. Ugyanakkor abból, amit a londoni Menedék korábbi vezetőjéről tudott, el tudta volna képzelni a férfiról, hogy tagja legyen a testvériségnek.

James… - tűnődött el Declan. - Volt időszak az életében… de nem most… még… a testvériség fénykorában. Mielőtt ki nem pusztították majdnem teljesen az egészet.

Egyszer majd mesélhetnél róla.

Jamesről? - tűnt fel egy szomorú mosoly a férfi arcán. - Jó, egyszer majd mesélek - mondta, miközben odapillantott Jeffersonra, aki mellé letelepedett egy nő és beszédbe elegyedtek egymással.

Tudom, hogy nehéz Jamesről beszélned - fogta meg Sam a párja kezét.

Ahogy telik az idő, talán könnyebb lesz - sóhajtott Declan. - Tudod…

Még mindig magadat hibáztatod - bólintott rá Sam. - De… James maga akart menni… arra a küldetésre.

Ezt Magnus mondta neked? - pillantott Declan Samre, aztán a tekintete Jeffersonra tévedt, aki épp whiskyt iszogatott és jókedvűen nevetgélt az ismeretlen nővel.

Igen - vallotta be töredelmesen Sam. - Azt mondta, hogy… egyszer majd veled is megbeszéli ezt az egészet.

Ő is nehezen beszél Jamesről, akár csak én - meredt maga elé Declan.

Sajnálom, hogy nem ismerhettem - mondta Sam, majd megszorította a kezét. - Nem vagy hibás, Declan.

Az eszem tudja, de… nem tudok elmenni a kérdés mellett, hogy mi lett volna, ha…

Tudom. Nekem is számtalan ilyen mi lett volna, ha kérdésem van - bólintott rá Sam.

Tudom - bólintott rá Declan. - És annyi energiát elpazarolunk olyan dolgokra, amiken már úgysem tudunk változtatni.

Hé, ez olyan Lytha-féle hozzáállás.

Bocs - vont vállat Declan. - De tényleg így van. A logikus elménk tudja ezt, mégsem tudunk tenni semmit.

Emberi természet - vont vállat Sam, majd megszorította Declan kezét, aki a célpontra pillantott, mert az épp fizetett.

Nem siettek utána, tudták, Daniel figyelni fogja, és jelzi majd nekik, hogy merre menjenek, így még vártak egy percet, és csak akkor léptek oda a pulthoz fizetni.

Sam telefonja akkor csipogott, mikor kiléptek az utcára, és Daniel utasításának megfelelően arrafele indultak el, amerre a parkhoz vezetett az út, és nem sokkal később egy sikátorból Daniel is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Park fele megy, ahogy sejtettük - tájékoztatta a többieket.

És hol van MacLeod és csapata? - vetette fel Sam.

Rejtőzködnek, ahogy mi is - tippelt Declan.

Reméljük - húzta el a száját Daniel. - Legalábbis én nagyon remélem, hogy nem otthon csicsikálnak az ágyukban.

Menjünk, és majd kiderül - mondta Sam, mire a másik kettő rábólintott, és elindultak a park fele.

Eközben Joe, aki alig húsz méterről Declanéket figyelte, szintén aggódva pislogott a park irányába, és az utca másik oldalán, az autók takarásában a kis csapat után indult.

Declanék lassan haladtak, úgy gondolták, pontosan tudják, merre ment Jefferson, és ráérnek a parkban utolérni, ezzel szemben Duncan és Methos a fák árnyékában rejtőztek, alig tíz méterre attól a helytől, ahol a férfi megölte Claudiát.

Kívánj szerencsét! - sandított Mac Methosra, mikor messziről megérezték a másik halhatatlan közeledését, majd kisétált az útra.

Csak ésszel, MacLeod - mondta inkább az idősebb halhatatlan, és a fának támaszkodva figyelte Jeffersont, amint közeledik, majd odasétál Duncanhez. Ahhoz túl messze volt, hogy hallja is, mit beszélnek, de ahogy egy perccel később megcsillant a holdfény Duncan kardján, csak egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét. De aztán, ahogy a kardok első pendülése felhangzott, meglátta a másik csapatot közeledni a gyéren kivilágított ösvényen, így fél szemét a küzdőkön tartva a fák között arrafele indult.

A másik csapatból Declan volt, aki először meghallotta a küzdelem hangját, így egy pillanatra megállította a csapatot, és kémlelték maguk előtt a sötétséget, amiből csak homályos kísértetként tűnt elő Duncan és Jefferson alakja, ahogy egymással harcoltak.

Mondtam nektek, hogy itt lesz - súgta a többieknek Declan.

És most? - nézett rá kérdőn Daniel.

Nem hiszem, hogy tehetnénk bármit is - pillantott rá Declan. - De azért nézzük meg! - mondta, és letérve az útról, a fák sötétebb árnyékába húzódva közelebb lopóztak Duncanékhez.

Állj! - szólt rájuk egy határozott hang az egyik fa árnyékából, majd Methos lépett elő, hogy feltartóztassa őket. Nem húzta elő a kardját, de azért a keze ügyében tartotta arra az esetre, ha meg kell akadályoznia, hogy a jövevények közbeavatkozzanak.

De hát megölik egymást! - nézett rá értetlenül Sam.

Most úgy csinál, mint aki nem is sejti, hogy ennek ez a rendje - nézett rá végtelen nyugalommal Methos, de aztán a hátuk mögül hallották egy pisztoly kibiztosításának hangját.

Daniel, Declan és Sam hátrafordultak, és látták, hogy Joe valóban fegyvert fog rájuk, és a szemében elszántság csillogott, de miután néhány másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, Daniel megszólalt.

Nem fog lelőni minket - állította határozottan.

Miből gondolja? - kérdezte Joe.

Mert maga ugyanolyan, mint mi. Feltette az életét arra, hogy megvéd egy titkot, ami semmiképpen sem derülhet ki.

Van is magának fogalma arról a szóról, hogy titok - csóválta meg a fejét Joe, de végül Methos leintette őket.

Nem fognátok be legalább addig, míg ennek vége lesz? Ha elterelitek MacLeod figyelmét, én leszek a következő a pályán, és nekem ma elmondhatatlanul nincs kedvem harcolni.

Mindig kibújsz a feladat alól, mi? - bicegett mellé Joe, miközben elrakta a fegyverét, így a többiek figyelme is a küzdelem fele fordult.

Duncan derekasan küzdött, bár időnként bekapott egy-egy vágást, ilyenkor Sam felszisszent, de aztán a többiekkel együtt lélegzetvisszafojtva nézte a küzdelmet. Methos, szakértő szemmel nézve a két ember harcát, nem aggódott túlságosan. Látta, hogy Jefferson technikája messze elmarad Duncanétől, így várta, hogy a Hegylakó mikor unja meg a bohóckodást a másikkal. Végül aztán Jefferson, aki nem csak harcolt, hanem mellette még szövegelt is, elérte, hogy a skótnál elszakadjon a cérna, és pár szemmel szinte nem is követhető csel után megtegye a végzetes csapást.

A következő pillanatban beálló elképzelhetetlen csend még azoknak is megborzongatta a bőrét, akik nem tudták, mi következik. Joe, ahogy meggyőződött róla, hogy Duncan győzött, elfordult, Methos azonban rezzenéstelenül nézte végig a serkentést. Sam, Declan és Daniel ösztönösen közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz, és talán még menedéket is kerestek volna, ha nem látják a másik kettőn, hogy nincs okuk igazán menekülőre fogni.

Mikor vége lett, és minden elcsendesült, Joe odabicegett Duncanhez, és felsegítette, majd visszatértek a többiekhez.

Jól van? - nézett az ezer sebből vérző Duncanre Sam.

Nem, de hamarosan jobb lesz - nyögte Duncan, majd gyorsan eltűntette a kardját, mert látta, hogy a nő iszonyodva nézi a véres fegyvert.

El kéne tűnnünk - tett egy gyakorlatiasabb javaslatot Methos, hogy megelőzze a további aggodalmaskodást.

Azt hiszem, lenne miről beszélnünk - mérte végig az egész csapatot Declan. - Menjünk a Menedékbe - javasolta, de a halhatatlanok, és persze Joe is gyanakodva fürkészték. - Ahogy már kifejtettük, mindannyiunknak vannak titkai - csóválta meg a fejét Declan. - Egyikünknek sem érdeke elárulni a másikat. Menjünk! - mondta, majd megfogta Sam kezét, és a kocsija fele indultak, a többiek csak vonakodva követték őket.

Jövünk maguk után - állt meg Declan kocsija mellett Methos.

Megpróbál lenyomozni útközben? - kuncogott Declan. - Sok szerencsét. Ne maradjon le, mert eltéved! - tanácsolta, majd beszálltak a kocsijába, és lassan elindultak.

Lehet, hogy jobban ismerem a várost, mint maga - morgott Methos mintegy magának, aztán beszálltak ők is a kocsijukba, és pár autóval lemaradva követték őket.

Mindenki jól van? - kérdezte a kocsiban Declan.

Most erre milyen választ vársz? - sandított rá Sam.

Hát, mikor a múltkor befogtuk a szalamandert, jobban fel voltál dobva.

Azért az egy kicsit más volt - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Legalábbis nem halt meg senki.

Igaz - hagyta rá végül Declan.

Szerintetek mire számíthatunk tőlük? - pillantott hátra Daniel.

Hát… vagy eltűnnek félúton a Menedék fele, és soha többé nem látjuk őket, vagy szert teszünk néhány új barátra.

Miért engedted őket külön jönni, ha ennyire tartasz attól, hogy lelépnek?

Szabad emberek, Sam, el tudják dönteni, mi nekik a legjobb - pillantott oldalra Declan. - Ha le akarnak lépni, hát menjenek. De személy szerint én nagyobb esélyt adok annak, hogy eljönnek hozzánk, bár eleinte gyanítom, elég bizalmatlanok lesznek.

Abban biztos lehetsz - sóhajtott Daniel. - De majd megoldjuk.

Veled a csapatban ebben biztos vagyok - pillantott a tükörben Declan Danielre.

Nem a legrövidebb úton mész - konstatálta Sam.

Esélyt akarok adni nekik.

Meglépni?

Vagy meglépni, vagy lenyomozni minket, ha eddig nem tették meg. Bár gyanítom, próbálkoztak már. De most már menjünk haza! - javasolta Declan, így a Menedék fele kanyarodott, és egy tíz perccel később behajtott az épület alatt lévő garázsba, és már kiszálltak a kocsiból, mikor a másik csapat begördült melléjük, és mögöttük becsukódott a kapu.

Hol vagyunk? - kérdezte Joe, ahogy kikászálódott a kocsiból.

Ezt a helyet úgy hívják, Menedék - tájékoztatta Declan.

Jártam már egyszer olyan helyen, amit Menedéknek hívtak - tűnődött Methos. - De az más volt.

Mikor? - sandított rá Daniel.

Régen - kapott válaszul egy éles pillantást Methostól.

A Menedéket a tizenkilencedik század közepén alapították - mondta Declan.

Az nem volt olyan régen - vont vállat Methos.

Oké, hölgyem és uraim - nézett végig a csapaton Declan. - Keressünk valami kényelmesebb helyet - mondta, így elindultak a vezérlőterem fele, ahol mindannyian elfértek volna, de Terry épp szembejött velük a folyosón.

Declan, hívtunk, de nem értünk el - állt meg a főnöke előtt.

Tudjátok, hogy megfigyelésen le van némítva a telefonom. Valami gond van?

A készenléti csapat terepen van, elhívták őket a város északi részébe. Állítólag láttak „valamit" a csatornákban - mutatott két képzeletbeli idézőjelet a lány.

Két nagyra nőtt patkányt? - nézett rá kérdőn Declan.

Reméljük - vont vállat Terry. - Majd kiderül, ha visszatértek.

Ki vezeti őket?

Murray.

Helyes. Értesítsetek, amint tudtok valamit! - utasította Declan, majd visszatette a hangot a telefonjára, miközben folytatták az útjukat a vezérlő fele.

Üljünk le! - mondta Declan, így körbeülték a hatalmas helyiség egyik sarkában lévő kerekasztalt. - Szóval… meg kéne beszélnünk ezt az egészet.

Miért kellene bármit is mondanunk? - nézett rá Joe kényelmesen hátradőlve, némi megjátszott lazasággal. Szigorúan eltökélte magában, hogy nem mond semmiről semmit, és biztos volt benne, hogy a többiek is makacsul hallgatnak, de persze nem számolt a másik oldal eltökéltségével.

Elgondolkodott már azon, honnan származnak? - intett az állával Daniel a két halhatatlan felé. Tudta, hogy első körben valami nagyon ütőssel kell előhozakodnia, különben a másik három sosem fog megnyílni, és csak húzni fogják egymás agyát egészen reggelig, anélkül, hogy akár egy tapodtat haladnának előre. - Mit szólna, ha azt mondanánk, mi meg tudjuk mondani?

Azt, hogy valaki mást akasszon hasba - szólt közbe Duncan.

Miért? Olyan hihetetlen? - nézett rá Sam. - Ahogy már mondtuk, mi is ismerjünk egy-egy titkos szegmensét az univerzumnak. Én is egyiket, Declan is egyiket - mosolygott a nő a párjára, majd újra Duncanre nézett -, és maguk is egyiket. Rakjuk össze, amink van, és talán okosabbak leszünk.

És miért lenne jó ez nekünk? - pillantott rá Methos. - Én már jó ideje nem a magyarázatot keresem.

Mióta? - sandított rá Sam.

Egy ideje.

Mennyi idős?

Ilyet nem illik megkérdezni - évődött vele a férfi, de azért az óvatosság ott volt a szemében.

Csak úgy hozzávetőlegesen… - ütötte tovább a vasat Sam.

Elégedjen meg azzal, hogy három nulla van a végén - mondta Methos, mire Sam lesápadt, Duncan pedig rászólt a barátjára.

Adam!

Van valami ebben a helyben Duncan - nézett rá Methos. - Ne mondd, hogy te nem érzed… nagyon rég éreztem utoljára hasonlót.

Declan - pillantott a férfira Sam -, talán meg kéne előlegeznünk a bizalmat.

Mivel? Mutassam be nekik Fredericet? Úgy elhúznák a csíkot, mint a kedvenc F16-osod - nevetett a férfi. - Vagy várjuk meg, mit fognak a srácok? Na jó, van egy ötletem.

Isten irgalmazzon - nevetett Sam. - Hova megyünk?

Mintha nem tudnád - kacsintott rá Declan. - Menjünk egy kört odalent. De utána maguk is mondanak valamit, addig nem mennek el innen sehova! - mondta, miközben felállt, és a többiek követték.

És a végén én is mondok valamit - ígérte Daniel.

És maga? - sandított Joe Samre.

Hát, én mondani nem tudok sok mindent, de talán segíthetek máshogy. Vannak… érdekes kapcsolataim.

Mi jár a fejedben, Sam? - nézett a társára Daniel.

Az, hogy rég láttuk Maleket - kuncogott a nő. - Igazán segíthetne bebizonyítani az elméletünk helyességét. Lévén biokémikus és technológiailag százszor fejlettebb nálunk, neki ez ujjgyakorlat lesz.

Még mindig ott a kérdés, hogy mire jó ez nekünk - cukkolta tovább Methos.

Puszta kíváncsiság - vont vállat Sam. - A kirakós egy újabb darabkája kerülne a helyére. Na menjünk le, mielőtt még minden és mindenki elalszik odalent - javasolta, így lesétáltak az alsóbb szintekre.

Egy jó órával később mindenki a gondolataiba volt mélyedve ült vissza a helyére, de végül Duncan felnézett.

És melyik cellát szánta nekünk? - kérdezte Declantől.

Mondja, veszélyt jelent az emberekre? - kérdezett vissza állva a pillantását Declan.

Elméletileg nem.

És az emberek veszélyt jelentenek magára?

Elméletileg nem.

Akkor mi a bánatért akarnám bezárni? - csóválta meg a fejét Declan. - Ennek a helynek az alapvető célja, hogy megismerjük az ismeretlent. Hogy megértsük a színfalak mögött zajló dolgokat. Hogy megőrizzük azt, aminek már épp csak hírmondója létezik a földön. Hogy megvédjük a veszélyeztetett abnormális fajok utolsó példányait. A Menedék nem börtön. Azok a lények, amik tudatosan gondolkodnak, bármikor elmehetnek. Az egy másik kérdés, hogy a legtöbben belátják, itt biztonságban vannak. De maguk tudnak vigyázni magukra - vont vállat végül. - Mi csak… ahogy Sam is mondta… szeretnénk összerakni egy képet. A múlt mozaikját. A múltét, ami talán jóval a történelemírás előtt kezdődött.

Ezt de szépen mondta - nézett rá Joe.

Na, megszólalt a történész - nevette el magát Methos. - Ha már megszólalt, mesélhetne is a múltról.

Megérem egyszer, Methos, hogy nem passzolsz le valami feladatot? - nézett rá morcosan Joe.

Ugyan, szereted elmondani ezt a történetet. Figyelő büszkeség, meg ilyenek - ugratta Methos, mire az öreg megcsóválta a fejét.

Hol kezdjem? - sandított Declanre, de a férfi már nem szakította félbe. - Halhatatlanok mindig is léteztek… - kezdett bele a mondandójába, majd egy pillanatra megállt, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, majd több, mint fél óráig beszélt folyamatosan a halhatatlanokról, a Figyelőkről, a versenyről és a jutalomról, míg a többiek szinte levegőt sem vettek, miközben hallgatták. Lassan kibontakozott előttük több ezer év történelme, egészen attól kezdve, hogy a figyelők elkezdték figyelni a halhatatlanokat, egy kicsit más szemszögből megvilágítva, mint ahogy azt a történelemórákon tanítják.

Ennyi a történet az őskortól máig - nézett végül Samre. - Ki folytatja?

Mi régebben kezdjük a történetet - nézett rá a nő. - Élt egy faj ebben a galaxisban, amit most csak úgy hívunk, hogy az Ősök. Ez… régebben volt, mint amit maga őskornak nevez. Ez az összefüggés még nem is jutott eszembe - fordult Daniel fele.

Mire gondolsz?

Hát, hogy az ősök, meg az őskor…

Most, hogy így mondod - tűnődött el Daniel. - Én sem gondoltam rá, de akár lehet összefüggés.

Na látod. De azért az ősökről beszélhetnél inkább te, jobban képben vagy.

Mit vársz tőlem? Kis versikéket, amiket Omától tanultam? - kérdezett vissza Daniel, de aztán inkább tényleg mesélt az ősökről, és közbe-közbeszólva Sam is mesélt ezt-azt a kapuról, más világokról, a galaxisban élő fajokról, és arról, hogy álltak odébb az ősök, néhány szóban megemlítette a goa'uldot is.

Maguk tényleg azt várják, hogy ezt elhiggyük? - nézett végig Duncan Samen és Danielen.

Miért, mennyivel hihetetlenebb, mint a sárkány vagy a tűzelementál, amit odalent látott? Ha nem akarja, ne higgye - vont vállat a nő. - Maguk is mondtak nekünk egy mesét, meg mi is mondtunk egyet maguknak. Lehet, hogy a kettőből egy sem igaz. Lehet, hogy mindkettő.

És hol vannak most ezek az ősök? - kérdezte Joe.

Egy másik galaxisban - mondta Daniel.

Hála istennek - tette hozzá Sam.

Sam, kérlek! - nézett rá Daniel.

Miért? Évezredek óta három galaxis nyögi az áldásos munkájuk eredményét. Mi és az alteraiak az Ori-t, odaát meg a lidérceket. Nehogy már megköszönjem nekik! - fakadt ki Sam, mire Daniel csak elhúzta a száját.

Szóval azt állítják, hogy a halhatatlanok egy félresikerült kísérlet eredményei - nézett Methos félrebillentett fejjel Danielre.

Nem igazán figyelt rám. Az egész emberi faj egy kísérlet. Hogy félresikerült-e vagy sem, arról sok vitát lehetne folytatni. Mindenesetre magára hagyott kísérlet vagyunk, szóval egy ideje csak rajtunk múlik, mit kezdünk magunkkal - vont vállat Daniel. - És tulajdonképpen… régi mondás… nem az számít, hogy honnan jössz, hanem, hogy merre tartasz.

Nem túl fényes ez a kép - tűnődött el Joe is.

Eleinte minket is bántott - vont vállat Sam. - De aztán rájöttünk, hogy túl sok múlik a hozzáállásunkon, és a sarkunkra álltunk. Ennyin múlik. De most… azt hiszem, mindannyiunknak van mit átgondolni. Tegyük el magunkat holnapra, reggel majd pihent fejjel megbeszéljük a többit. Magára - pillantott Duncanre -, úgyis ráférne egy fürdés és valami tiszta ruha.

Kerítek valamit - bólintott rá Declan. - Sam, addig keresel szabad szobát a vendégeinknek?

Valahol az enyém mellett? - mosolygott Sam a párjára.

Igen - bólintott rá a férfi, majd a tekintete Joe-ra tévedt. - Tudom, hogy még mindig bizalmatlanok - mondta -, de ha van biztonságos hely a világon… akkor a Menedék-hálózat házait annak nevezhetjük. Aludjanak nyugodtan, itt semmi veszély nem fenyegeti magukat - tette még hozzá, aztán elment, hogy kerítsen Duncannek egy váltás ruhát.

Declannek igaza van - mosolygott Sam is a vendégekre. - Jöjjenek, és pihenjenek le. Nehéz nap áll mögöttünk.

Rendben - bólintott rá Duncan, így a kis csapat elindult az egyik felső emeletre, és elszállásolta a vendégeket, majd Daniel is elköszönt Samtől és Declantől, és elment aludni.

És mi? - nézett Sam a párjára.

Nézzük meg Alistairt, szerintem még pepecsel valahol valamit - javasolta a férfi.

Mehetünk - bólintott rá Sam, majd tíz perccel később a saját laborjában találták meg a srácot, ahova alig lehetett bemenni, annyi elektronikus kacattal volt telezsúfolva.

Helló, kölyök! - lépett be Declan a beosztottjára mosolyogva.

Főnök! Üdv! - mosolygott rá Alistair. - Tudom, tudom, megyek lefeküdni, és reggel nem kések el.

Helyes - nevetett Declan. - De most csak szerettem volna megköszönni a segítségedet az elmúlt két napban. Gyors és szép munka, mint mindig.

Ez a dolgom - vont vállat lazán a fiatal vérfarkas, majd Samre mosolygott. - Hiba nélkül lefutott a délutáni szimuláció.

Akkor holnap megcsináljuk élesben - bólintott rá Sam. - Reggeli után?

Én itt leszek.

Ha nem alszol el - ugratta a nő.

Ha igen, ne árulj el a főnöknek - kérte a srác.

Te mindig azt hiszed, hogy a főnököd nem tud a dolgaidról - nevetett Sam. - Jobban tudja, mikor hol vagy és mit csinálsz, mint te magad.

Én is ettől féltem - nevetett Alistair. - De akkor most tényleg menjünk aludni, mert holnap ki leszek rúgva - sandított a szeme sarkából Declanre.

Túl jó vagy ahhoz, hogy kirúgjalak. De azért ki tudnék találni olyan büntit, hogy elmenjen a kedved a sorozatos késésektől.

Mentem lefeküdni - kacsintott Alistair Samre. - Semmi kedvem döglött csirkéket pakolni a raktárban - mondta, miközben kikapcsolta a gépét, és eltűnt az emelet irányába.

Megyünk mi is? - nézett Sam Declanre, mire a férfi rábólintott, és elindultak.

Szerinted a vendégeink alszanak ma éjjel? - vetette fel Sam.

Hát… MacLeodnak megnyugodott a lelke, hogy megbosszulta Claudia halálát, a másik kettő meg megkönnyebbült, hogy túlélte - tűnődött Declan. - Lehet, hogy összegyűlnek még megbeszélni néhány dolgot, de azt hiszem, utána fognak tudni aludni.

Remélem, igazad van. Nekik sem volt egyszerű az elmúlt időszak. De pihenjünk mi is, mert nekünk Daniellel holnap haza kéne mennünk, és előtte még Alistairrel is van egy kis munkám.

Nem is volt időnk egymásra - elégedetlenkedett Declan.

Hát majd jövő hétvégén te jössz hozzám, és akkor semmi nem vonja el a figyelmünket.

Igen, ez pontosan így szokott lenni - mondta némileg kételkedve Declan, hisz tisztában volt vele, bármelyiküknél töltik is a hétvégét, a munka bármikor alaposan keresztülhúzhatja a számításaikat.

Ne morgolódj! - állította meg Sam, és adott neki egy puszit. - Unatkoznánk, ha nem zajlana körülöttünk az élet. És amúgy is előttünk az éjszaka.

Jól hangzik - nevette el magát a férfi, majd megfogta a nő kezét, és maga után húzta a szobájába.

Nagyjából ugyanebben az időben kopogott át Methos Duncanhez, és meg sem lepődött, hogy Joe-t is ott találta.

Jól vagytok? - nézett végig rajtuk, ahogy becsukta az ajtót, és megállt a falhoz támaszkodva.

Próbáljuk sorban felfogni a dolgokat - nézett rá Duncan.

Máshogy nem is lehet - bólintott rá az idősebb halhatatlan. - Szép győzelem volt. Bár azt hiszem, csak rövid időre enyhítette a fájdalmadat.

Valóban - bólintott rá Duncan. - Tudtam, hogy így lesz, de…

Nekem nem kell magyarázkodnod - vont vállat Methos, majd letelepedett az egyik fotelba. - Tedd rendbe magadban… meg a külső lelkiismereteddel - intett az állával Joe fele, mire az megforgatta a szemét, és inkább témát váltott.

És mit szóltok a többihez?

Tulajdonképpen változtat bármin is? - tette fel a kérdést Methos.

Nem is tudom - tűnődött Duncan. - Ez az egész… iszonyú régen történt. Több, mint kétszer olyan régen, mint ahogy te megszülettél. Te fel tudod ezt fogni?

Ennél jóval kevesebb időt sem lehet egyben felfogni - csóválta meg a fejét Joe. - Szerintem még nektek sem.

Akkor számít, hogy mi történt akkor? - kérdezte újra Methos.

Talán Danielnek igaza van - mosolyodott el Duncan. - Csak az számít, hogy hova jutottunk el. És hogy még hova juthatunk el.

Így van - bólintott rá Methos. - Érdekes adalék a történelem előtti időkhöz. Megválaszolhat pár kérdést, amire tudat alatt mindig kíváncsiak voltunk, de nem hiszem, hogy a jövőre bármilyen hatása lenne.

És ez a hely? - nézett rájuk Joe.

Eléggé… meglepő volt - csóválta a fejét Duncan. - Te tudtál róla? - pillantott Methosra.

Bármily meglepő, még előttem is vannak titkai a világnak - rázta meg a fejét Methos.

Hát… ezt sem lehet könnyű rejtve tartani - tűnődött el Joe, akinek azért van tapasztalata ezen a téren.

Szerencséjük van az embereknek - fűzte tovább a gondolatot Methos. - Bármi… veszélyes… zajlik körülöttük, mindig van valaki, aki megvédi őket.

Ez igaz, de… nem lenne joguk tudni róla? - vetett fel egy megosztó kérdést a figyelő.

Mint a középkorban a boszorkányokról? - kérdezett vissza Methos.

Lehetne ezt úgy tálalni - ellenkezett Joe.

Hogy? - kérdezett vissza Methos. - Hé,emberek, van itt egy ötezer éves pasas, karddal a kezében, de ne aggódjatok, senkit nem akar bántani? Vagy itt van ez a metrószerelvény méretű gyík, amelyik a farkának egyetlen csapásával letarol egy fél várost, de semmi pánik, nagyon békés jószág, növényevő. Így képzelted? - kérdezte, mire Joe elhúzta a száját.

Methosnak igaza van. Joe! Te is tudod… emlékezz csak… ti ketten küzdöttetek legjobban, mikor Don felesége fel akarta fedni a halhatatlanokat. Akkor te is tudtad, milyen következményei lennének.

Tudom - látta be végül a figyelő. - Igazatok van.

Mint mindig - bólintott rá Methos, mire a másik kettő elnevette magát.

Menj aludni, Methos - mondta Duncan. - Fáradtan még kiállhatatlanabb vagy, mint máskor.

Megyek is - állt fel a férfi, de Joe is csatlakozott hozzá, így elköszöntek, és lassan mindenki nyugovóra tért.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap reggel korán felébredtek, így Sam és Declan sem voltak még éhesek, inkább Declan elindult, hogy utánanézzen a vendégeiknek, Sam pedig lement Alistairhez, ahogy este megígérte.

Nem késtem el! - mondta köszönésképpen a srác, aki már a gépe előtt ült az irányítóteremben, bár elég laposakat pislogott.

Neked is jó reggelt! - nevetett Sam.

Előkészítettem a rendszert - mosolygott rá Alistair. - Már csak módosítani kell a programot, és tesztelhetjük. Egy óra alatt kész leszünk.

Rendben, akkor essünk neki! - bólintott rá Sam, és munkához láttak.

Declan eközben bekopogott Duncanhez, aki már fent volt ugyan, de nem nagyon vágyott társaságra, így az ablakából nézte a várost. Ennek ellenére kiszólt Declannek, hogy bejöhet.

Jól van? - vette szemügyre Declan a halhatatlant, aki az előző napi szigorú határozottságához képest eléggé magába volt zuhanva. Mintha az éjszaka folyamán a világ minden gondja a nyakába szakadt volna.

Nem - pillantott hátra rá Duncan.

Tényleg azt hitte, hogy ha megöli Jeffersont, akkor jobb lesz?

Tudja, amíg a bosszú kitölti az ember gondolatait, addig nincs hely a fájdalomnak. Még csak most kell… igazán szembenéznem a veszteséggel - mondta Duncan, aztán a tekintete visszatért a városra.

Többször hallottam Claudiát játszani, csodálatos volt - sétált oda mellé Declan, de a másik épp csak rápillantott. - Ha nem akar beszélni róla, nem erőltetem. Tudom, milyen érzés - sóhajtott. - Legalább pihent valamennyit?

Igen - mondta Duncan, és vett egy nagy levegőt. - Most már… lassan majd… könnyebb lesz.

Bár így működne. Inkább elterelem egy kicsit a figyelmét, az talán többet segít - javasolta Declan. - Eldöntötte már, hogy bízik-e bennünk?

A bizalomhoz idő kell. És főleg tettek, amik bizonyítanak - mondta Duncan. - De részemről adok egy esélyt. Már úgyis túl sokat tudunk egymásról. Nincs visszaút.

Igen, így van. És a többiek? Ők mit gondolnak erről?

Érdekes, tudja? Megfordította a jól megszokott felállást. Általában Joe az, aki jóhiszemű, kicsit naiv, és könnyen megbízik emberekben, és Methos az örök cinikus és kételkedő, aki úgy akasztja hasba a kíváncsiskodókat, hogy még én is majdnem elhiszem. De ő most valamiért bízik magában. Sosem láttam még… hogy valakit ilyen könnyen a bizalmába fogadjon. Ha pár nappal ezelőtt megkérdezi tőlem, hogy reagálna egy ilyen szituációban, azt mondtam volna, hogy a lehető legrövidebb időn belül lelép, és meg sem áll a világ másik végéig, ahol sosem találhat rá. Nevet változtat, és új életet kezd. Lelép a térképről, és a közelébe sem jön Európának, amíg maga életben van. De nem ez történt.

Tényleg nem - mosolyodott el Declan. - És Joe?

Csak aggódik. Leginkább a szervezet miatt. Eddig is… nagyon sokat kockáztatott miattunk. Ha lebukik… az nagyon kemény lesz. Nem tudom, hogy meg tudjuk-e védeni, de félek, hogy nem.

Érdekes lehet ez a szervezet - tűnődött el Declan. - Nem sokat beszélt róla, de mégis eléggé… ellentmondásos érzéseket keltett bennem.

A Figyelőknek sokszor a cél szentesít minden eszközt. Olyankor nem válogatnak. Joe-t csak ez aggasztja.

És magukat is félti.

Na igen - mosolyodott el Duncan. - Ez mindig… olyan fura volt. Ő aggódik értünk, holott ő ezerszer sebezhetőbb, mint mi.

Aggódik, mert szereti magukat. Főleg magát.

Tudom - bólintott rá Duncan. - Ő is sokat jelent nekem. És Methosnak is. De tőle inkább ne kérdezze meg, mert kikérné magának - nevette el magát végre a férfi.

Gondolom - mosolygott Declan, aki az elmúlt délután és este után néhány következtetést már levont az említett halhatatlanról. - Ő az a sündisznó, akinek érzékeny lelke van, igaz?

Ő az a sündisznó, akinek érzékeny lelke van, és nem válogat az eszközökben, hogy megvédje az érzékeny lelkét - nevetett Duncan.

Fene tudja, hogy ez-e a jó megoldás - morfondírozott el Declan.

Ezt majd vitassa meg vele. Én párszor már megpróbáltam felhívni erre a figyelmét - nevetett Duncan.

Alkalom adtán meg fogom - ígérte Declan. - Felébredhettek már? Összeszedjük őket?

Mehetünk - hagyta rá Duncan, így bekopogtak a másik két szobába is, hogy összegyűjtsék a többieket, aztán elmentek reggelizni.

Eközben Sam és Alistair teljesen elmerültek a munkában, mígnem egy közeli nagy csattanással az egész vezérlőben elment az áram. Alistair felkapta a fejét, és beleszimatolt a levegőbe.

Ha ez Frederic volt, akkor nem állok jót magamért - mondta dühösen, és már-már felállt volna, mikor Sam elkapta a karját. A nő azonnal érezte, hogy a vérfarkas minden ízében reszket, így határozottan ott tartotta a székén.

Alistair, nem mész sehova! - szólt rá szigorúan. - Maradj itt velem, jó? - tette hozzá már némileg kedvesebben, mire a srác egy percre lehunyta a szemét, hogy lecsillapodjon. Sam érezte, hogy a reszketés csak lassan múlik, de a srác végül vett egy nagy levegőt.

Jobb már? - kérdezte Sam, mikor végül felnézett.

Egyszer megeszem vacsorára - morogta a srác maga elé. - Hazavágta egy órás munkánkat, és csak remélhetjük, hogy azt nem, amit tegnap csináltunk.

Hát, sokan hálásak lennének neked, ebben biztos vagyok, de a főnököd nem lenne köztük - mondta Sam, miközben felállt, és egy pillanatra megszorította a srác két vállát. - Gyere inkább, és nézzük meg mit tett tönkre. A központi rendszernek kell az energia, mielőtt még nagyobb baj lesz. A végén még valami kiszabadul az utcára, és végigkergethetjük az egész városon. Amit Murray-től kapnánk, abban nem lenne köszönet.

Menj csak, én előbb kerítek valakit, aki bezárja azt a korcsot, mielőtt még nekiugrom - mondta Alistair, és a telefonjáért nyúlt, Sam pedig kiment, hogy megkeresse a zaj forrását.

Samnek nem kellett a folyosónál messzebbre mennie, ott meg is találta a kiégett biztosítékszekrényt. Közelebb sétált, hogy szemügyre vegye a kárt, és közben Alistair is utolérte.

Hozok szerszámokat - mondta egy elkeseredett sóhajjal, majd elsietett, Sam pedig tűnődve nézett utána, de amikor visszatért, munkához láttak, míg Samnek meg nem kordult a gyomra.

Menj reggelizni - nézett rá Alistair.

Majd ha megcsináltuk.

Ugyan… ketten úgysem férünk oda a szekrényhez, csak feltartjuk egymást. Megcsinálom, és újraindítom a tesztet.

Nem lesz baj?

Jól vagyok, Sam. Menj csak nyugodtan! - mondta Alistair, mire Sam beleegyezett, és megkereste a többieket a konyhában, majd leült közéjük enni.

Mivel Sam később jött, a többiek már végeztek, mikor Declan letette a nő elé a teáját.

Kösz! - mosolygott rá Sam. - Ez most kell.

Tudom, látom - bólintott rá Declan, majd a többiekhez fordult. - Daniel, elviszed a vendégeinket a dolgozószobámba? Egy perc és jövök én is.

Persze - bólintott rá a szólított, és elsétáltak, Declan pedig leült Sammel szemben.

Most Daniel áttúrja az irodádat szabadkőműves szimbólumokért - szólalt meg Sam, hogy megelőzze Declant.

Nem hinném, hogy ezt a többiek előtt szeretné megejteni.

Ez igaz.

Minden rendben? - kérdezte Declan, hogy ne hagyja a párját tovább mellébeszélni.

Persze - sandított fel a tányérjából Sam. - Miért?

Nem vagy jelen, és ezt tőled nem szoktam meg. Történt valami?

Semmi különös.

Sam! - szólt rá kicsit határozottan Declan. - Mikor reggel felkeltünk még nem volt semmi bajod.

Nem.

Történt valami azóta? - faggatózott tovább a férfi. - Alistair megint elkésett?

Ugyan… előbb ott volt, mint én.

Akkor? Hazavágtátok a pajzsomat?

Gondolod, hogy akkor nyugodtan itt reggeliznék veled?

Sam!

Csak… Alistair egy kicsit… dühös lett Fredericre… tudod… szétégette a biztosítékszekrényt a vezérlő előtt, és… teljesen elment az áram, és…

Mennyire? - kérdezett vissza Declan inkább a mondat első felére.

Hát…

Átváltozott?

Nem, de… nem sokon múlt - ismerte be fintorogva Sam.

Megijesztett?

Igazából nem, csak… láttam, mekkora erőfeszítésbe kerül neki… visszafogni magát.

Alistair még tanul, Sam. Ez egy hosszú folyamat. Bár jó ideje nem csinált már semmi butaságot. Lassan, de biztosan halad, de idő kell neki, hogy teljes mértékben megtanulja uralni az ösztöneit. Sajnálom, ha megijesztett. Majd beszélek vele.

Ne! Nem kell! Nagyon… jól csinálta. Csak… eddig… igazából…

Nem vetted komolyan, hogy vérfarkas.

Hát… igen.

Akkor ideje volt szembesülnöd vele. De azért tényleg beszélek Alistairrel. Az ilyen esetek után mindig le szoktunk ülni beszélgetni. Nem azért, hogy bántsam, hanem, hogy mindketten jobban megértsük, ami történt. Ez neki is és nekem is segít.

De tudni fogja, hogy én dobtam fel - fintorgott Sam, akinek egyáltalán nem volt jó érzés, hogy elárulta a fiatal vérfarkast.

És nagyon helyesen tetted. De most gyere, menjünk a többiek után, mielőtt Daniel tényleg talál egy körzőt vagy egy kalapácsot az irodámban! - mondta Declan, mikor Sam befejezte az evést.

Mehetünk - egyezett bele a nő, de Declan útközben a tabletjén pötyögött valamit.

Frederic a helyén. Az életjeleit nézve némileg kábult - tájékoztatta Samet. - És a vezérlőben is van már energia. Nyugodj meg, oké?

Oké - mosolygott rá megkönnyebbülten Sam, mielőtt beléptek volna Declan irodájába, hogy csatlakozzanak a többiekhez.

És most merre tovább? - nézett rájuk Joe.

Megpróbálhatnánk bebizonyítani Daniel elméletét. Csak pár vizsgálat, és kiderülne, hogy Janus tényleg magukról írt-e - javasolta Declan.

Igen, tudjuk, még mindig ott a kérdés, hogy miért lenne ez jó maguknak - kuncogott Sam, akinek a pillantása épp találkozott Methoséval.

És? - mosolygott rá a férfi.

Csupán tudományos kíváncsiság, semmi más - vont vállat a nő. - Egy apró mozaik megint a helyére kerülhetne a nagy kirakósban.

Túl nagy a kockázat - szállt be a beszélgetésbe Duncan is. - Ha valami nyilvánosságra kerül…

A Menedék laborjaiból még sosem került nyilvánosságra semmi - nézett rá Declan, bár lelki szemei előtt felrémlett az évekkel korábbi Cabal támadás, és gyorsan elrebegett egy imát, hogy ez soha többé ne ismétlődhessen meg. - És ha bármi is kikerülne innen, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy maga lenne a legnagyobb szenzáció. De ha mégis, Praxisbe még mindig menekülhetnek. Majd beszélek pár ottani ismerősőmmel.

Esetleg beállhatnak tok'rának - ugratta őket Sam is. - Kifejezetten örülnének, ha ezentúl nem kellene kétszáz évente új gazdatestet keresniük. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Garshaw megtartaná magának. Gondoljon bele, maga lehetne a tok'ra Nagytanács elnöke.

Vagy kereshetünk maguknak egy saját bolygót is. És még számtalan más lehetőségük lenne - vont vállat Declan. - De maradjunk annyiban, hogy a Menedék hermetikusan elzárt a külvilágtól.

Sokan hitték már ezt magukról - szúrta közbe Methos, de nem tudta folytatni, mert kopogtak az ajtón, és Murray dugta be a fejét.

Declan, beszélhetnénk egy percet? - nézett a főnökére, mire az rábólintott.

Egy perc és itt vagyok - nézett végig a társaságon, majd kisietett. Sam aggódva nézett utána, de aztán a figyelme visszatért a többiekhez.

Higgye el, mikor megismertem Declant és a Menedéket, én is ugyanolyan bizalmatlan voltam, mint maga - mondta Duncannek.- Én is féltettem a titkaimat, és óriási kockázatot vállaltam azzal, hogy beavattam Declant, és Helen Magnust, aki a Menedék-hálózat vezetője. De most már tudom, hogy megbízhatok bennük, és az életemet is a kezükbe tenném.

Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bíznánk Declanre a titkunkat. Vagy magára - mondta Methos. - Hisz már meg is tettük. A kockázat az, hogy ennek írásos nyoma maradjon bárhol is. Akár papíron, akár digitális formában.

Akkor nem írjuk le.

Na persze - nevette el magát a férfi. - És hol szeretné elvégezni ezeket a vizsgálatokat?

A Menedék bármelyik háza alkalmas lenne rá - biztosította Sam. - Csak megegyezés kérdése. Elmehetünk akár Mumbaiba vagy Tokióba is, amelyik magának szimpatikus.

Sam, megint be akarod járni az egész világot? - nézett rá elgyötörten Daniel.

Ugyan, annak idején nem is kellett elmennünk Mumbaiba - ugratta a nő.

Én most sem szeretnék - nézett rá Joe.

Akkor keresünk valami közelebbi helyet - nyugtatta meg Sam, épp, mikor Declan visszajött. - Minden rendben?

Persze - próbálta megnyugtatni Declan, de nem járt sok sikerrel. Sam lelki szemei előtt sok minden lejátszódott abban a pillanatban, mikor a férfi elhagyta az irodát főleg Alistairrel és Frederickel a főszerepben.

Biztos?

Sam, nyugi! - mosolygott rá a párja. - Semmi baj. Kaptunk egy bejelentést vidékről, kiküldtem egy csapatot.

Mit láttak? Lehet, hogy vaklárma, mint tegnap este? - kérdezte Sam.

A hívásaink hetven százaléka vaklárma - ült le a helyére Declan. - Szerencsére. Különben már rég kinőttük volna a házamat. Mi a téma? - kérdezte körülnézve.

Methos nem szeretné, ha bármi írásos nyoma maradna a vizsgálatnak. Aggódik, hogy illetéktelen kezekbe kerülhet.

Erről Magnusszal kell egyezkednie - nevette el magát Declan. - Sok szerencsét - tette még hozzá.

Declan! - nézett rá tettetett felháborodással Sam. - Én itt próbálok neked felépíteni valamit, és a második mondatoddal összezúzod az egészet.

Bocs - nevetett tovább a férfi, de aztán megpróbált némi komolyságot erőltetni magára. - Nézze… - pillantott Methosra. - Maga, amikor hazamegy, beszél valakinek a sellőről, amit a pincében látott?

Ne beszéljen mellé! - szólt rá Methos. - Maga pontosan érti, miről beszélek. Az aggodalmam tárgya nem az, hogy maga bárkinek beszélne rólunk, hanem az, hogy minden házba be lehet törni, és minden számítógépes rendszert fel lehet törni, idő, pénz, fegyver és technológia kérdése.

Ez igaz - látta be Sam, majd felcsillantak a szemei. - Mi lenne ha tok'ra kristályon tárolnánk az adatokat? Még ha meg is szerezné valaki, nem tudná olvasni. Az egész Földön két gép van, ami képes kezelni őket, és még a legjobb földi tudósok sem tudnak vele mit kezdeni.

Jó ötlet - bólintott rá Declan.

Biztonságos?- méregette őket Duncan.

Ha én mondom, elhiheti. Sokat dolgoztam, hogy olvashatóvá tegyem őket, de a technológia még nem jutott ki a parancsnokságról, és még jó darabig nem is fog.

Ez már hangzik valahogy - bólintott rá Methos is.

Na végre - nevette el magát Sam.

És tényleg bele akarod vonni Maleket? - vetette fel Daniel.

Miért ne? - vont vállat Sam. - Szerintem érdekelné a téma, neki szakmába vág. És ha esetleg kétféle technológiával ugyanarra az eredményre jutnánk, az minden kétséget kizáróan megerősítené, hogy igazunk van.

Végül is, igazad van. Bár számukra irreleváns a téma, szóval nem tudom, szánnának-e rá időt és energiát. Tudod… tok'rák.

Daniel! - szólt rá Declan.

Bocs… de ne mondd, hogy nincs igazam! Ami a szervezetnek nem hoz hasznot, azzal nem nagyon foglalkoznak!

Malek, ha mi kértük, eddig mindig segített. Pedig sokszor kikapott miattunk. Te el sem tudod képzelni, hogy Garshaw milyen, mikor mérges egy emberére - vette védelmébe Declan a tok'ra parancsnokot, aki a korábbi esetnél valóban megszegett minden szabályt, hogy segítsen nekik.

Az igaz - fintorgott Daniel is.

Jól van, nehogy összevesszetek! - szakította félbe őket Sam. - Maleket bízzátok rám, itt lesz. Eddig mindig meg tudtam győzni, hogy segítsen - mondta határozottan.

És hogy oldjuk meg? - sandított Daniel Samre. - Őket vigyük be a bázisra - sandított a halhatatlanokra -, vagy Maleket hozzuk ki?

Egyszerűbb Maleket kicsempészni. Landry már régóta ismeri, talán nem csinál belőle problémát. A múltkori akciónál kellőképpen feszegettük a határainkat három civillel a bázison. Nagy szerencsénk volt, hogy Woolsey nem jött rá - tűnődött Sam. - Találkozzunk Old Townban - javasolta. - Legalább Helennek is be tudjuk mutatni őket. Szerintem a fél karját odaadná, hogy találkozhasson halhatatlanokkal.

Jobb lenne, ha nem avatnánk be túl sokakat ebbe az egészbe - tiltakozott Joe.

Ha valaki, hát Helen tud titkot tartani, higgye el - biztosította Sam.

Ha valamiről sokan tudnak, az már nem titok.

Maga szerint a Menedék még állna, ha Helen mindenhol fecsegne a titakiról?

Hé - szólt közbe Declan. - Látott már vérfarkast?

Mit? - nézett rá döbbenten az idősebb férfi.

Akar látni egyet? Akkor jöjjön el Old Townba!

Declan, nem hiszem, hogy Henry örülne, ha tudná, hogy a bőrére egyezkedsz - nevetett Sam.

Ugyan, Henry belevaló srác - vont vállat Declan. - És élvezné az újabb kalandot, főleg, ha magunkkal vinnénk Teal'cet is, rég nem találkoztak.

Az biztos. Akkor én megpróbálom felvenni a kapcsolatot Malekkel, és jelentkezem, ha van valami.

Rendben - bólintott rá Declan. - Danielnek foglalok repjegyet - mondta, és belemélyedt a tabletjébe.

És Daniel Old Townba is repülni fog? - fintorgott Daniel, akinek már az idefele úton bőven elege lett a repülésből.

Szerintem Malek megoldja egyszerűbben is - nevetett Sam, aki még emlékezett, milyen kínszenvedés volt a repülőút London és az otthonuk között, mielőtt Malek megajándékozta volna őket a teleportációs eszközzel. - De most kiviszlek a reptérre, aztán én is hazamegyek, és elkezdek intézkedni. A bürokrácia odaát is lassan működik.

Maguk addig maradnak? - nézett Declan a vendégeire.

Már így is túl sokáig voltunk távol otthonról - rázta meg a fejét Duncan. - Majd értesítsenek, ha van valami fejlemény.

Rendben - egyezett bele Declan. - Jelentkezünk, és egyeztetünk, hogy hol találkozzunk. És akkor maguknak is keresek egy gépet Párizsba.

Mennyivel egyszerűbb Magnus magángépével repkedni - mélázott el Sam.

Bocs, Sam, az én pozíciómban az még nem jár. De majd megpróbálom kisírni Magnusnál.

Nem hiszem, hogy díjazná a kérést - kuncogott a nő.

Gyanítom nem - értett egyet Declan is. - Szerintem előbb szerzel egy vadászgépet.

Igen, és hármat fordulok Párizs és London között - bólintott rá a nő nevetve, majd Danielhez fordult. - Gyere, menjünk!

Oké - hagyta rá Daniel, így elköszönt a kis társaság, és mindenki ment a dolgára, Sam csak egy jó órával később ért vissza a Menedékbe, de mikor belépett az ajtón, épp Alistair jött lefele a lépcsőn, és nem volt túl jókedve.

Jól vagy, kisfarkas? - lépett oda hozzá Sam.

Persze - húzta el a száját a srác.

Most utálsz?

Téged? Francokat - nézett meglepetten Alistair a nőre. - De Frederic ne kerüljön a közelembe egy darabig.

Ezt ne nagyon hangoztasd - figyelmeztette Sam.

Declannek is megmondtam. Jobb, ha tudja, legalább felkészül.

És?

Nem mondta, de szerintem rám állított valakit néhány napra - húzta el a száját Alistair. - Mindegy, jobb a biztonság. Lejössz velem?

Haza kéne mennem - rázta meg a fejét a nő. - Majd legközelebb.

Oké - bólintott rá a srác, és tovább is indultak volna, de végül a nő után szólt. - Sam!

Hm?

Bocs.

Ugyan… - lépett vissza Sam, és megsimogatta Alistair karját. - Ügyes voltál.

Nem tudom, mikor leszek olyan jó, mint Henry - hajtotta le a fejét Alistair.

Majd annyi idő után, mint Henry - jósolta Sam. - Fel a fejjel! És ne feledd, Frederic nem ér annyit.

Ez igaz - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a srác arcán. - Akkor majd találkozunk! - mondta, és elsétált, Sam pedig felment Declan irodájába.

Nos, Daniel elégedett? - kérdezte mosolyogva Declan, miután megölelte a nőt.

Tudod, ezek azok a helyzetek, mikor egy megválaszolt kérdést vagy tíz újabbat hoz magával, még mielőtt egy pillanatig is elégedett lehettél volna.

Igen, ezt ismerem én is - bólintott rá Declan. - Most tényleg hazamész? - kérdezte fancsali képpel.

Hát, ha minél gyorsabban elő akarjuk keríteni Maleket, kénytelen vagyok. És különben is napokig feltartottunk téged is. A végén még Helen rám lesz mérges, hogy elvonlak a munkádtól, aztán eltilt egymástól bennünket. Jobb, ha megyek, majd hívlak!

Rendben - adta meg magát Declan, így felkísérte Samet a szobájába, még gyorsan elbúcsúztak, és a nő hazament.


	6. Chapter 6

A következő hetek a lázas szervezés jegyében teltek Samnek. Maleket sem volt könnyű meggyőznie, de végül a már jól megszokott morgolódás után a tok'ra beleegyezett, hogy eljön a Földre. Ezután Sam többször meglátogatta Magnust, aki Joe-hoz hasonlóan meglehetősen bizalmatlan volt, mindent tudni akart azokról az emberekről, akiket beenged a házába, így többször is kifaggatta Samet, hogy kifélék, mifélék. Végül a nőnek a tábornokkal is meggyűlt kicsit a baja, elég sok győzködésébe került, hogy beleegyezzen abba, hogy egy tok'ra elhagyja a bázist, és szabadon járkáljon a Földön.

Mikor mindezzel megvolt, már csak a konkrét szervezés volt hátra, így mindenkivel egyeztetett időpontot, és innentől a dolgok mentek a maguk útján. Egy szombati napban egyeztek meg, és úgy volt, hogy Sam, Malek, Daniel és Teal'c érkeznek először, de ahogy azt Sam sejtette, a tok'ra késett, így Methos, Duncan és Joe, akik együtt érkeztek Párizsból, előbb érkeztek a városba, majd béreltek autót, és a Menedékhez hajtottak.

Methos egész úton hallgatag volt, a többiek sem nagyon tudták szóra bírni, és végül, mikor megérkeztek a megadott címre, lefékezett a Menedék óriási épülete előtt, és szemügyre vette a katedrálishoz hasonlító helyet, de végül a kapuhoz gurult, és bejelentkezett az ott található panelen, majd behajtott a föld alatt lévő garázsba.

Végül, mikor a garázskapu becsukódott mögöttük, és ők kiszálltak a kocsiból, Magnus kisétált hozzájuk. Aztán megtorpant, és szemügyre vette Methost.

Maga járt már itt - állapította meg minden bevezető nélkül.

Igen - ismerte be a férfi, de aztán néhány pillanatig nem tudott szabadulni a nő tekintetétől.

Mikor? - kérdezte Magnus.

Ez a hely még más célt szolgált. És maga még nem született meg - biztosította a férfi.

Ne legyen ebben olyan biztos.

Hány éves?

Hát illik egy nőtől ilyet megkérdezni? - játszotta a sértődöttet Magnus.

Azért csak elárulja - évődött vele a férfi.

Az igazat akarja, vagy a valódit? - húzta az agyát a nő.

Mi a különbség?

Százhatvanhét évvel ezelőtt születtem, és kétszáznyolcvan éves vagyok. Ez kissé bonyolult - nevette el magát Magnus, majd egy sóhajjal visszatért házigazdai kötelességéhez, és végignézett a többieken. - Elnézést, uraim! A nevem Dr. Helen Magnus. Én vagyok a Menedék-hálózat vezetője. Szakterületemet tekintve crypto-zoológus, de azt kissé bonyolult lenne elmesélni, hogy ez egészen pontosan mit jelent. Amennyire tudom, Londonban már kaptak egy kis betekintést a munkánkba. Sam úgy tájékoztatott, hogy egy nagyon érdekes vizsgálatot szeretne elvégezni az önök közreműködésével.

Igen, így van - bólintott rá Duncan, majd bemutatkozott a nőnek, és bemutatta a többieket is.

Rendben, uraim, akkor először is szállásoljuk el önöket. Declan perceken belül érkezhet, Samről nem tudok semmi konkrétat. A bürokrácia, tudják… - mosolygott a férfiakra, majd felsétált velük az emeletre, mindegyiküknek adott egy szobát, majd letelepedett velük egy nagyobb nappaliban.

Nem nagyon akart beindulni a beszélgetés, Methos láthatóan elmerült a régi emlékeiben, Duncan kissé bizalmatlan volt Magnusszal szemben, Joe pedig, ahogy napok óta mindig, azon töprengett, hogy vajon milyen következményei lesznek majd annak, hogy minden titkot felfedtek a Menedék előtt, és már vagy századszor fogadta meg magában, hogy semmi többet nem fog mondani.

Aztán megjelent Nagyfiú, hogy felszolgálja a teát, és ez még jobban felzaklatta a társaságot, de szerencsére épp befutott Declan, akit már mindenki jó ismerősként üdvözölt, és ez elterelte a figyelmüket.

Beszéltem Sammel, hamarosan érkeznek - tájékoztatta a főnökét Declan.

Helyes - bólintott rá Magnus. - Malek már itt van?

Igen, úgy egy órája érkezett, de még Landry tábornok szentbeszédét hallgatja arról, hogy mit tehet és mit nem.

Izgalmas lehet - kuncogott Magnus. - A kapun át jött? Hozott valami felszerelést?

Amennyire én tudom, igen, de hamarosan megkérdezheted tőle. Sam jön először, Teal'c és Daniel Malekkel jönnek majd - tájékoztatta őket Declan, majd megköszönte Nagyfiúnak a teát, amit odanyújtott neki, és belekortyolt, majd a halhatatlanokhoz fordult, akikkel az elmúlt két hétben többször is beszélt telefonon, így kissé közvetlenebb volt már köztük a viszony. - Veletek minden rendben?

Mondjuk. Bár buktam egy jó üzletet azzal, hogy itt lopom a napot - fojtott el egy mosolyt a férfi.

Nem fogod megbánni - nyugtatta meg Declan.

Remélem - bólintott rá Duncan. - Igaz, hogy ez a hely első pillantásra is lenyűgöző…

És még nem láttál belőle semmit. A pincétől a padlásig a te antikvárius lelkednek való - biztosította Declan, és lassan megindult a beszélgetés, míg egy fél órával később egyszer csak megjelent Sam a helyiség közepén, majd nem sokkal később Malek, Daniel és Teal'c is.

Üdv! - mosolygott rájuk Magnus. - Malek! - biccentett a tok'ra fele.

Dr. Magnus! - viszonozta a gesztust a férfi.

Rájött? - utalt vissza a régi közös projektjükre a nő, miközben a halhatatlanok bizalmatlanul fürkészték a tok'rát.

Megtaláltam az eltérő markereket a DNS-ében, Dr. Magnus, de sosem találkoztam még hasonlóval - számolt be az eredményeiről a tok'ra.

Akkor annyira jutott, mint én - nevetett a nő. - Azért, ha majd tudja valamire használni ezt a tudást, ossza meg velem is!

Feltétlen - ígérte Malek, majd Declan fele fordult, és tok'ra módon kezet fogtak.

Üdv, parancsnok! - mosolygott rá Declan. - Minden rendben?

Többnyire - adta a szokásos választ Malek, mire Declan elnevette magát.

Nem faggatlak - adta meg magát. - Van valami híred Lytháról?

Nincs változás - mondta Malek, mire Declan egy pillanatra elszomorodott.

Nem is tudom, miért kérdeztem. Lytha megígérte, hogy értesít…

Akkor bizonyára így lesz - mondta Malek, majd végignézett az egész társaságon. - Beavatna valaki, hogy pontosan miért vagyok itt?

A feladat hasonló, mint Dr. Magnus esetében - tájékoztatta Sam. - Van pár vendégünk, akiknek elemezni kéne a DNS-ét.

Amennyire tudom, erre már maguk is képesek.

Igen… - ismerte be Sam vonakodva -, de ha a sejtésünk igaz, akkor ezek az emberek egy ős kísérletben vettek részt, aminek köszönhetően… mondjuk úgy, halhatatlanok lettek.

Mit ért ez alatt pontosan?

Nem öregszenek, és ha megsérülnek a testük elképesztő sebességgel regenerálja önmagát.

Ilyen regenerációs képességgel Dr. Magnus esetében is találkoztam. A sejtjei ijesztő sebességgel képesek gyógyulni.

Azt gyanítjuk, hogy a két dolog különbözőképpen működik - tűnődött Magnus.

És azt remélik, hogy ha megfejtjük a rejtélyt, akkor halhatatlanná tudnák tenni az emberi fajt?

Ezt annyira nem tartanám jó ötletnek - ráncolta a homlokát Sam.

Én sem - értett egyet vele Magnus. - Bár nekem van a legkevesebb jogom ebben a kérdésben nyilatkozni, de… belegondolva a lehetséges következményekbe… félelmetes.

Egyetértek - bólintott rá Malek.

Na nem mintha maga nem más távlatokban szemlélné az időt, mint mi - csípett egyet Sam a tok'rán, de Malek csak egy szúrós pillantással válaszolt, mire a nő elnevette magát. - Azért nem kell felnyársalni. Egy tok'ra ezer években méri az átlagéletkorát.

Az lehet, alezredes. Viszont nincs lehetősége utódokat létrehozni, ellentétben önökkel - vetette fel a tok'ra. - De azt hiszem, most kevés az időnk ahhoz, hogy elméleti vitákkal töltsük.

Igaz. Akkor ideje, hogy megismerje a társaság többi tagját - mondta Sam, és bemutatta Maleknek a halhatatlanokat és Joe-t, valamint Willt, aki időközben csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Malek, nem hozott véletlenül egy gyógyító kristályt? - nézett végül a tok'rára.

Beteg, alezredes? - nézett rá Malek.

Nem tudok róla, de ha végeztünk a dolgunkkal, és marad időnk, esetleg azt is megnézheti. Csupán arra gondoltam, azzal is ellenőrizhetné, nincs-e esetleg valami szervi különbség is köztünk. Valami olyan, amit mi nem veszünk észre.

Szerencséje, hogy egy tok'ra mindig mindenre gondol.

És milyen szerencsém, hogy egy tok'ra önértékelése a felhőket súrolja - nevetett Sam. - Lássunk inkább munkához.

Akartam javasolni - bólintott rá a tok'ra.

Akkor menjünk a laboromba - mondta Helen, és előrement, hogy mutassa az utat.

Malek, hallott valamit Maybournről? - vetette fel Sam útközben.

Nem jártam arra azóta - pillantott rá a tok'ra. - De hamarosan aktuális lesz. Ellenőrizni fogom, alezredes, és tájékoztatom.

Köszönöm! - mosolygott rá a nő, majd beléptek a Menedék egészségügyi részlegébe.

Malek kíváncsian nézett körül, és éberen figyelt, miközben Magnus is elvégzett néhány alapvizsgálatot a halhatatlanokon, és hogy legyen összehasonlítási alapjuk, a többieken, és Declan segítségével saját magán is. Mikor mindenkivel végzett Malekre vigyorgott.

Nem száll be a játékba?

Szeretné, hogy megtréfáljam az eszközeit, Dr. Magnus? - sandított rá a szeme sarkából Malek.

Nem szükséges - hárította el a nő. - Csak gondoltam megtudok még magáról ezt-azt.

Inkább kérdezzen, ha kíváncsi valamire. De ami az ön által vizsgált adatokat illeti, egy tok'ra tökéletesen uralja a gazdateste fizikai működését. Mondja meg, mit szeretne mérni, és azt fogom produkálni.

És ha azt mondanám, hogy a valóságot szeretném mérni?

Folyamatosan a legoptimálisabb értéken tartom a gazdatestem pulzusát, vérnyomását, és az összes többi értéket.

Nem rossz módszer.

Bárki előtt ott a lehetőség, Dr. Magnus.

Hogyne - bólintott rá a nő, majd visszafordult a többiekhez. - Ideje, hogy érdemi munkához lássunk - mondta, majd előkészítette a szükséges tűket és ampullákat a vérvételhez, majd Methoshoz lépett, aki pár pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, mielőtt felgyűrte a pulcsija ujját.

Tudja, hogy évszázadok óta mindent megtettem, hogy elkerüljem ezt? - pillantott végül a nő kezében csillogó tűre.

Akkor most nagyon megtisztelve érzem magam - mosolygott rá Magnus.

Remélem is - viszonozta a mosolyát a férfi, majd le sem vette a pillantását a nőről, míg az levette a vért, de mikor rá akarta szorítani a kis vattapamacsot, Methos lazán elhárította a lehetőséget. - Azt hiszem, erre nincs szükség - mondta, majd nézték, ahogy az apró kis seb pár másodperc alatt teljesen eltűnik. Ekkor Magnus felnézett a férfira.

Én azért ennyire gyorsan nem gyógyulok - mondta elismerően.

Hogy is mondják ezt? Kinek-kinek érdemei szerint? - ugratta Methos.

Tudja, mit nem értek? - tette csípőre a kezét Magnus. - Engem mindig a világ legpimaszabb emberei… nem… - sandított Malekre -, a galaxis legpimaszabb lényei vesznek körül.

Erre is van egy mondás. Hasonló hasonlót vonz - húzta tovább az agyát Methos.

Látom, szereti a mondásokat.

Egyáltalán nem - rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Alapjáraton nem szeretek bölcselkedni.

Ezt tanúsíthatom - szólt közbe Mac.

Ha van is benne bölcsesség, jól rejtegeti - erősítette meg Joe is, mire az egész csapat jót nevetett, és Magnus továbblépett Duncanhez.

Gondolom, magának sem sűrűn volt része ilyesmiben.

Nem - rázta meg a fejét Duncan.

Nem fog fájni.

Azért a fájdalomról van némi fogalmam - nézett a nőre Duncan.

Ezt viszont én tanúsíthatom - borzongott meg Sam, ahogy felidéződött benne a múltkori küzdelem emléke, amiből a férfi ezer sebből vérezve került ki.

Magnus végül végigért a csapaton, már csak Declan volt hátra.

Az én véremben még jócskán találtok naquadah-t - nézett Malekre, miközben a nő megszúrta.

Tudom - bólintott rá a tok'ra. - Érdekes tapasztalat lesz Dr. Magnusnak. Tulajdonképpen most elég sok mindent összehasonlíthat. Teal'c vérében ott a tretonin, még azzal sem találkozhatott korábban.

Tényleg, Henry nem száll be? Sokadik féle DNS-nek jól jönne - vetette fel Declan.

Most úgy csinálsz, mintha nem tudnád, hogy nemrég született meg a kislánya - nézett rá Magnus. - Henryt azóta el sem lehet rángatni Erika és a kicsi mellől. Bár, ha megtudja, hogy Teal'c itt van, biztosan hazalátogat egy kis időre - mosolygott a volt jaffára, mire az fejet hajtott.

Igaz - nevetett Declan. - És mit szólnál Teslához?

Kímélj meg, Declan - nézett rá elgyötörten Magnus.

Engem is - csatlakozott Sam vigyorogva.

És különben is, Nikola vérét úgy ismerem, mint a sajátomat - tette hozzá még Magnus.

Lehet, hogy én is fel fogom adni a leckét - tűnődött el Daniel. - Ki tudja, honnan mit hoztam vissza? Sosem vizsgálta senki.

Benned alapból nem volt meg az ősgén, igaz? - kérdezte Sam.

Alapból nem, de a Merlinnel való egyesülés után én már semmit nem merek mondani - nevetett Daniel. - Amíg bennem volt, gond nélkül kezeltem az ős berendezéseket, de most Atlantiszon csak egy részükkel boldogultam.

Merlin? - nézett rá döbbenten Joe.

Ez egy hosszú történet, majd valamelyik nap elmesélem, addig úgyis itt leszünk. Lesz időnk egy kicsit jobban megismerni egymást, és egymás titkait.

Hát, Helen… fel van adva a lecke - nevetett Sam. - Ahány ember ebben a szobában, annyi féle DNS. Azt hiszem, ezt már annak idején is mondtam neked… ebben a társaságban én vagyok az egyetlen, aki egyszerűen csak ember.

És akkor is megmondtam neked, hogy te épp ettől vagy különleges - nyugtatta meg Magnus. - De most lássunk munkához - mosolygott Malekre, de aztán végignézett a társaságon. - Ki segít nekünk?

Majd Methos - ajánlotta Duncan, mire Magnus kíváncsian nézett rá.

MacLeod, muszáj neked mindent kikotyogni? - nézett morcosan a férfi a barátjára. - Amúgy száz éve már annak, hogy utoljára orvosként működtem. És akkor még nem így nézett ki a dolog - nézett körbe a modern felszereléssel telezsúfolt szobában. - A legutóbbi tapasztalataim az első világháború frontkórházaiból származnak. Láttam már közelről mikroszkópot, de sok hasznomat nem venné, Dr. Magnus.

Majd meglátjuk - mosolygott rá a nő, majd a beosztottjára nézett. - Declan?

Majd leváltalak, ha meguntad - nézett rá a férfi, mire Magnus teátrálisan sóhajtott.

A munka neheze mindig nekem marad.

Hát persze - hagyta rá Declan.

Akkor ideje munkához látnom - csóválta meg a fejét Magnus. - Igaz, ameddig dolgozunk, addig maradnak a vendégeink, nem kell annyira sietnünk - mosolygott Malekre, de a tok'rának csak a szemében látott egy cinkos villanást, amit Magnuson kívül talán csak Declan vett észre, és a férfi el is nevette magát.

Jobb, ha mi megyünk - mondta, majd Sam felé nyújtotta a kezét, és a társaság jó része ki is sorjázott velük a laborból.

Végül mindenki, akinek nem szakterülete a téma, lassan elszivárgott. Sam úgy döntött, lepihen, Declan körbevitte odalent a halhatatlanokat és Joe-t, Daniel pedig Nagyfiúval próbált ismerkedni, hol több, hol kevesebb sikerrel, így csak Magnus és Malek maradtak a laborban.

Sokáig a legnagyobb összhangban dolgoztak együtt, ki-ki a maga eszközeivel és módszereivel, időnként megbeszélve az érdekességeket, amit találtak, de egyszer csak Magnus megérezte, hogy a tok'ra a kelleténél tovább tartotta rajta a pillantását, így felnézett.

Megcsalt, Dr. Magnus? - kérdezte a férfi, mire Magnus halványan elmosolyodott.

Még nem.

Miért?

Még nem tudom, érdemes-e lecserélnem magát - nevette el magát Magnus. - Tudja, a távkapcsolatnak megvan az az előnye, hogy nem veszekszünk sokat.

Ez igaz - hagyta rá Malek. - De ez az egyetlen előnye, viszont számtalan hátránya van.

Lehet. Viszont nem vagyok egy hűtlen fajta - ugratta a nő Maleket.

Én sem - biztosította a tok'ra a nőt. - De néha be kell látnunk, hogy valami nem működik.

Szóval most szakítani akar velem? - könyökölt Magnus az asztalra.

Csak az ön érdekében, Dr. Magnus.

Most nagyon meg kéne bántódnom.

És megbántódik?

Még nem tudom.

És mitől függ?

Attól, hogy mivel próbál kiengesztelni.

Mire gondol?

Ó, azt hittem, egy tok'ra élénk fantáziával rendelkezik.

Miért akarja még nehezebbé tenni? - kérdezte Malek.

Hát ennyire mély az a szakadék? - évődött a nő. - Hogy még ennyit sem ad nekem? Egy első és utolsó csókot búcsúzóul?

A szakadék mély, de talán van egy mód, amivel egy kis időre áthidalhatjuk - mondta a tok'ra, majd átadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

Loran! - üdvözölte Helen a férfit. - Örülök, hogy látom.

Szintén, Dr. Magnus - biccentett a férfi. - Szóval, úgy gondolja, hogy ha megkapja, amit szeretne, akkor képes lenne továbblépni?

A helyzet az - mosolygott rá Magnus -, hogy magának mindig lesz egy kis helye a szívemben.

Ez kölcsönös - viszonozta a mosolyt Loran, majd felállt, és odasétált a nőhöz. - Egyszer azt ígérte nekem, hogy elmondja, miért döntött a magány mellett.

Rémesen egyszerű okom van, Loran. Belefáradtam a veszteségekbe.

Mindig mindenkinél ez az ok, Dr. Magnus - bólintott megértőn Loran. - Ez az egyetlen, ami az emberi élet rövidségének az előnye lehet. Az emberek nem veszítenek annyit. De úgy tűnik, az ön esetében ez a probléma most megoldódni látszik.

Korai lenne még erről nyilatkozni.

Azt szeretném, ha boldog lenne - mondta Loran, és gyengéden megcirógatta a nő arcát.

Rég volt már olyan - sütötte le a szemét Magnus.

Gondolom. De most itt egy hatalmas lehetőség. Egy olyan lehetőség, ami minden ezer évben csak egyszer adódik. Adjon neki egy esélyt.

Megpróbálom.

Az kevés.

Jó, megígérem - adta meg magát Magnus, mire a férfi halványan elmosolyodott, majd közelebb hajolt hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Helen örömmel fogadta a gyengéd gesztust, egy kis időre el is veszett benne, aztán, ahogy elszakadtak egymástól, közelebb bújt a férfihoz, aki átölelte.

Adja meg az esélyt a sorsnak, hogy boldoggá tegye! - súgta neki Loran. - Higgye el, néha nem ott találjuk meg a boldogságot, ahol várnánk, hanem valahol teljesen máshol. És ezt tapasztalatból mondom.

Talán igaza van - mosolyodott el Helen, ahogy egy kicsit elhúzódott tőle. - És köszönöm!

Szívesen. De most menjen, és pihenjen le! Késő van.

Szeretne kicsit magára maradni a gondolataival, igaz? Féltékeny?

Kiismert, Dr. Magnus, ez már a vég - nevette el magát Loran. - Menjen! Reggel már más színben fogja látni a világot.

Talán igen - látta be Magnus. - Akkor reggel találkozunk, és folytatjuk a munkát.

Rendben - bólintott rá Loran, és egy halvány mosollyal nézte, ahogy a nő elsétál.


	7. Chapter 7

Helen a szobája felé indult, de aztán úgy döntött, készít még magának egy teát, így irányt váltott egy kisebb konyha fele az emeleten. Útközben az egyik ablaknál Methosra talált, aki az éjszakai városon nyugtatta a szemét, és láthatóan elmerült a gondolataiban.

Elárulja, mikor járt itt?

A londoni nagy tűz után jöttem Amerikába - sandított rá a férfi.

Szóval közel négyszáz éve - summázta a nő. - Más volt akkor a környék?

Igen, és nem - tűnődött el Methos, mire Magnus elnevette magát.

Sejtem, mire gondol. És… milyen érzés visszatérni ennyi idő után?

Kettős. Visszahozza a régi emlékeket, de ugyanakkor szembesülnöm kell a változásokkal is.

Melyik verzió tetszik jobban?

Ez egy rossz kérdés, Dr. Magnus - rázta meg a fejét Methos rosszallón. - Nincs rá jó válasz. El tudnám kezdeni sorolni, hogy melyikben mi volt a jó vagy a rossz… de akkor sem lehet összehasonlítani. Mindegyikben volt jó is, rossz is. Az ilyen összehasonlításnak soha nincs értelme, rég leszoktam már róla.

Valamiért mégis… rossz a kedve - vette alaposan szemügyre a nő. - És nem hiszem, hogy ez a mi kis vizsgálatunk aggasztja. Hisz tulajdonképpen a végeredménynek nincs semmi jelentősége. Bármit is tudunk meg, az életünkön nem fog változtatni.

Igazából nem.

Akkor? Miért ilyen rosszkedvű?

Tudja, Dr. Magnus… eddig azt hittem, valamit sejtek a világról - fordult vissza Methos az ablak fele, ami mögött már régen sötétségbe borult a város, így inkább a saját tükörképüket vehette szemügyre.

De a világ most újra ijesztően ismeretlen lett, igaz? Üdv az én világomban - nevetett a nő. - Ahányszor csak felfedezünk egy új abnormális fajt, átmegyek ezen. Szembesülök azzal, hogy még mennyi minden lehet, amiről fogalmunk sincs. A világ mindig rejteget előlünk néhány titkot. De magának ez presztízskérdés, ugye? Végignézte a történelmet, és most szembesülnie kell azzal, hogy van valami, amiről nem tudott. Sértve érzi magát? - ugratta Methost, mire a férfi arcán feltűnt egy halvány mosoly.

Tulajdonképpen igen.

Gondoltam. És ezért nem tud aludni?

Keveset alszom, Dr. Magnus.

Ez a korral jár - nevetett a nő. - Egy teát akartam főzni, nem csatlakozik?

Mehetünk.

Közben elárulja végre, hány éves? - faggatta Magnus Methost.

Nem, inkább még nem.

Vagyis a három nulla előtt is egy szép szám van - találgatott a nő, aki persze alaposan kitárgyalt mindent Sammel, mielőtt még a házába engedte volna az idegeneket.

Számít? - szűkült össze Methos szeme, amiért a nő elárulta magát. - Ami a három nulla előtt volt, arra már én sem nagyon emlékszem. És maga elárulja, hogy mi ez a két életkor?

Véletlenül sikerült visszamennem az időben, de hazajönni már nem tudtam, úgyhogy próbáltam… meghúzni magam, és a lehető legkevesebb kárt okozni az idő folyamatában, míg el nem jött újra a nap, amikor eltűntem.

Ez keménynek hangzik.

Az volt. Több mint száz év után úgy belépni Willhez a nappaliba, mintha tegnap mentem volna el… ne próbálja ki. Bár gyanítom, maga is átment elég érdekes helyzeteken, amit még elképzelni sem tudok.

Így is mondhatjuk. De ennyi talán elég is a múltidézésből.

Nem szeret a múltról beszélni?

Ez így nem igaz. Egy jól eltalált pillanatban kifejezetten szeretek mesélni - tiltakozott Methos. - Csak időnként belefáradok abba, hogy mindenki az én szavahihetőségemet kérdőjelezi meg, ha az, amit mondok, ellentmondásban van a történelemkönyvekben leírtakkal.

Akkor el tudja képzelni, min megyek keresztül, mikor agyalágyult, vaskalapos biológusokkal kell vitatkoznom olyan fajokról, amiknek ők még a létezését is tagadják - bólintott rá a nő, és egy kis ideig farkasszemet néztek, mielőtt beléptek volna a konyhába.

Kérdezhetek valamit? - sandított Magnus Methosra, miközben feltette a vizet forrni.

Azt teszi, mióta csak beléptem a házba - mondta a férfi, miközben leült az asztalhoz.

Igaz. És maga relatíve őszintén válaszol. Miért? Gyanítom nem így beszélget mindenkivel, akit aznap látott először.

Maga sem mondja el mindenkinek, hogy időutazó. Hisz még a kollégái sem tudják.

Az emberek többsége bolondnak nézne. Még Will is, pedig mellettem megszokta már a hajmeresztő dolgokat.

És ezzel meg is válaszolta a saját kérdését.

Igaz - nevette el magát a nő, majd elkészítette a teájukat.

Adam… - mondta ki a férfi nevét lassan, szinte ízlelgetve, mikor átadta neki a bögrét. - Sokszor használta már ezt a nevet, igaz?

Néhányszor - pillantott rá Methos miközben mélyen belélegezte a tea aromás illatát.

Miért? Szereti, vagy csak élvezi a benne rejlő iróniát?

Is-is - pillantott rá Methos. - Ha tetszik magának, nyugodtan hívhat Adamnek.

Tényleg a magáénak érzi?

Igen.

Akkor rendben - mosolyodott el Magnus. - Mondja Adam, fázós?

Az én időmben nem volt központi fűtés Dr. Magnus.

Helen - sandított rá a nő, mire Methos fejet hajtott. - Szóval feljön velem az északi toronyba?

Mehetünk - egyezett bele a férfi, így a kezükben a forró teával elsétáltak a toronyig, majd felballagtak a lépcsőn.

Methos megállt, alig, hogy kilépett az ajtón, mélyeket lélegzett a hűvös éjszakai levegőből, és megnézte magának a kilátást, de Magnus felmászott a kedvenc helyére a mellvédre,a zászlórúd mellé. A férfi egy ideig a lenyűgöző kilátást nézte, aztán a nőn felejtette a pillantását. Gyönyörű volt, ahogy az ébenfekete haján megcsillant a hold fénye, de egy idő után a férfi inkább egyfajta szomorúságot érzett áradni belőle. Még így is megbabonázta a férfit. Ahogy ott állt, a perem szélén, rendíthetetlenül, a haja néha meglibbent az enyhe szélben. Methos végül vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy felszabaduljon az érzés alól, majd követte a nőt a peremre.

Óvatosan - mosolygott rá Magnus, mire Methos lepillantott a mélybe.

Estem már ennél nagyobbat is.

Az lehet. De én nem szeretném olyan állapotban látni. Még akkor sem, ha tudom, hogy megmarad - mondta szigorúan Magnus.

Jól van, óvatos leszek - ígérte Methos. - Sokszor jön ide?

Mindig, ha gondolkodni akarok.

És most gondolkodni akar? Akkor miért hozott magával? - kérdezte kíváncsian Methos.

Mondjuk úgy, a jelenléte nem zavar a gondolkodásban - mosolygott maga elé a nő.

Értem - bólintott rá a férfi, majd kis időre csend borult rájuk, mindketten elmerültek a gondolataikba. Egy idő után Magnus törte meg a csendet.

Adam, mondja, van valakije? - sandított a szeme sarkából a férfira, mire az megrázta a fejét.

Nincs.

Régóta? - kérdezte Magnus, mire Methos egy sóhajjal lehajtotta a fejét. - Ne haragudjon! Ezt nem kellett volna - visszakozott Magnus. - Sajnálom. Nem kell válaszolnia.

Nem, semmi baj - mondta a férfi, majd leült a kőre. - Volt egy… rövid, de annál fájdalmasabb kapcsolatom pár éve… egy kislánnyal, aki már akkor gyógyíthatatlan beteg volt, amikor megismertem.

Nagyon szerette őt - ült le mellé Magnus.

Huszonkét éves volt, és tudta, hogy meg fog halni, pedig annyira élni akart… annyira tudott örülni… még a legkisebb dolgoknak is. Egy szép naplementének, egy szál virágnak, egy finom ebédnek - emlékezett vissza Methos. - Az a pár hónap, amit együtt töltöttünk… fájdalmas, mégis boldog volt. Megváltoztatott. Felnyitotta a szemem. Felhívta a figyelmemet olyan dolgokra, amiket már rég elfelejtettem.

Hogy az élet szép? - tűnt fel egy szomorú mosoly Magnus arcán is.

Igen - pillantott rá Methos, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. - De korábban nagyon sokáig nem volt senkim. És maga?

Csak egy… plátói kapcsolat, semmi különös.

Malekkel?

Maga mindent észrevesz, amit nem kéne? - nevette el magát Magnus.

A jó megfigyelőképesség életet menthet - vont vállat Methos. - Ezt már… nagyon rég megtanultam.

Majdnem kimondta - ugratta a nő.

Messze volt ez a majdnemtől - rázta meg a fejét a férfi nevetve.

Nem akar megbízni bennem?

Ez nem a bizalomról szól. Amúgy meg… pontosan fogalmam sincs. Egy idő után már annyira nincs jelentősége. Csak egy szám, ami talán még engem is elborzaszt, ha igazán belegondolok. És… mi van most Malekkel?

Szakítottunk - mosolygott maga elé a nő.

Miattam?

Nem elég öntelt anélkül is, hogy erre most válaszolnék? - nevetett Magnus. - Ami Maleket illeti… kedvelem őt, de túl mély köztünk a szakadék. Eleinte csak azért mondogattam ezt, hogy megvigasztaljam magam, de… tényleg ez az igazság. Ő és én túlságosan mások vagyunk. Szép álom volt, de… így a legjobb, hogy megmarad egy szép álomnak. Ez a legjobb vége, ami csak lehet - mosolyodott el Magnus. - És ahogy ő mondta, holnap már egy új nap virrad. Nekünk pedig ideje nyugovóra térni. A teánk kihűlt, és egyikünk sem ivott belőle… remélem, azért jobb hangulatban is fogunk beszélgetni - pillantott Magnus Methosra.

Fogunk. De ehhez idő kell. Mindkettőnknek - mondta homlokráncolva a férfi.

Tudom - mosolyodott el a nő. - Jöjjön, visszakísérem a szobájához, mielőtt eltéved, és a katakombákban köt ki, én meg két napig kereshetem.

Hajlamos elfelejteni, hogy ismerem az épületet. Majd én hazakísérem. Szeretnék meggyőződni róla, hogy nem megy vissza dolgozni.

Féltékeny? - kuncogott Magnus.

Nem jellemző. Különben is, maga szakított miattam a pasijával - szemtelenkedett Methos.

Vigyázzon, túlfeszíti a húrt - fenyegette meg tréfásan Magnus.

És akkor mi lesz? - szűkült össze a férfi szeme.

Ezt majd még kitalálom - mondta Magnus, majd egy ruganyos ugrással leszökkent a magas peremről. Methos gyönyörködött benne még pár pillanatig, aztán követte.

Mindig magánál hordja azt a kardot? - kérdezte Magnus, miközben elindultak befele. Egészen addig nem, de most, hogy a férfi is leugrott a peremről, észrevette, hogy nála van a fegyvere.

Még az ágyban is - bólintott rá Methos. - Ő az egyetlen… - állt meg még a lépcső tetején, és előhúzta a kardját -, aki az idők folyamán mindvégig kitartott mellettem, és sosem hagyott cserben.

Gyönyörű - nézegette a holdfényben csillogó fegyvert Magnus. - Gondolom, nem adja ki a kezéből.

Nem - sandított rá Methos.

Honnan származik?

Egy nagy japán mester élete legnagyobb munkája - tűnt fel egy múltba révedő mosoly Methos arcán.

Mikor?

Tippeljen! - nevette el magát a férfi, és bár nem engedte el a fegyvert, közelebb tartotta Magnushoz.

Ezerötszáz - vont vállat a nő.

Langyos - nevetett Methos, majd elrakta a kardot, és lassan elindultak lefele a lépcsőn.

Nagy feladatot vállalt magára - pillantott a nőre Methos, ahogy ballagtak le a lépcsőn.

Ha nem én, akkor ki? - nevetett Magnus. - De igazából apám volt, aki elkezdte mindezt felépíteni. Én csak folytattam. Maga nem szereti az ilyen hősködést, igaz? - fürkészte a szeme sarkából a férfit.

Hát maga is hisz a látszatnak, kedves Helen? - csóválta meg a fejét egy halvány mosollyal Methos.

Tudja… - torpant meg Magnus a lépcsősor kellős közepén -, nagyon is el tudom képzelni, hogy az idők folyamán kiállt ilyen-olyan ügyek mellett…

Vagy ellen…

Na igen. De most… egy kicsit… meg ne sértődjön… de kissé kívülállónak érzem.

Ez csak azért van - vont vállat lazán a férfi -, mert nem találtam olyat, ami felkeltette az érdeklődésemet.

Vagyis ez az idő nem méltó az erőfeszítéseire? - ugratta Magnus. - Lehet, hogy csak nem néz körül elég alaposan.

Igen, lehet - hagyta rá Methos. - De pillanatnyilag úgy érzem, a tanítás épp eléggé leköti az időmet.

Szeret tanítani?

Igen. Némi elégtétellel tölt el, hogy a diákjaim megismerhetik az igazságot.

És nem fél, hogy megbuknak a vizsgán? - nevetett Magnus.

Megtanulják a történelemkönyvek által terjesztett blőd meséket is - vont vállat Methos. - És a képességet, hogy különbséget tegyenek a kettő között.

Tudja, Adam… azt hiszem… megtalálta a magának való jó ügyet, csak még nem vette észre - nevetett Magnus, mire a másik is elnevette magát.

Talán. De a valódi történelmet képviselni sosem volt kifizetődő. Az ilyen embert gyorsan eltűntetik az útból.

Maga jól bírja.

Lavírozok. Ebben is. Elég nagy rutinom van benne.

Hát… jól csinálja. Csak így tovább - mosolygott rá a nő, ahogy beléptek egy hangulatos folyosóra, és elindultak a nő szobája felé.

Szép gyűjteménye van - nézegette Methos a képeket a falon. - MacLeod ezekből egyért odaadná a fél kezét.

Nem alku tárgya.

Nem engem kell győzködnie - nyugtatta meg Methos.

Merre vannak a barátai? - érdeklődött a nő, aki hosszú órák óta nem látta a társaság többi részét.

Korán visszavonultak. Sok volt nekik a mai nap. Bár ahogy ismerem őket, azóta együtt vannak újra, és már kétszer megváltották a világot.

Csatlakozik hozzájuk?

Nem hiszem.

Miért?

Mert néha szeretek magam maradni a gondolataimmal, és a magam módján átlátni őket.

Nagyon másként gondolkodik, mint mindenki más?

Vannak dolgok, amikben igen, és vannak dolgok, amikben nem.

Nagyon talányos - állt meg nevetve Magnus a szobája előtt.

Ez volt a cél - nevetett vele a férfi. - De most aludjon!

És holnapra megszökik?

El tudnám hagyni úgy a házat, hogy ne tudjon róla?

Nem. Miért? Szeretné?

Ezen még gondolkodnom kell.

Bátorság, kedves Adam - mosolygott a nő. - Ennél nehezebb dolgokat is túlélt.

A túlélésnek számos fajtája létezik, kedves Helen. De amúgy igaza van.

Igen. Jó éjt! Reggel találkozunk! - mosolygott Magnus a férfira, és amikor az rábólintott, besétált a szobájába.

Eközben Declan, aki nem akarta felébreszteni a párját, lesétált a ház alatti katakombarendszerbe. Régóta nem volt már annyi szabadideje, hogy idelent bolyongjon, így most jólesett neki a falakból áradó csend, és a béke, ami mindig körülvette, ha ide tévedt. Céltalanul sétálgatott, zsebre tett kézzel, előbb csak az első, lomtárnak kinevezett helyiségekben, aztán továbbment az elhagyatottabb részek fele. Meg-megállt egy ősrégi szobor vagy félig már szétmállott faragvány előtt, míg egyszer csak lépteket hallott a háta mögött. Kíváncsian megállt, hogy bevárja, aki közeledik, és végül Methos tűnt fel mögötte.

Azt hittem, csak én szeretem a háznak ezt a részét - nézett Declan kíváncsian az érkezőre.

Miből gondoltad?

Sam tetőtől talpig libabőrös lesz, ha kimondom előtte a katakombák szót.

A legtöbb halandó hideglelést kap az olyan szavaktól, amik az elmúlást idézik az eszükbe. Azon csodálkozom, hogy te nem.

Biztos az én készülékemben van a hiba - vont vállat Declan. - Első randira a Highgate temetőbe akartam vinni Samet - nevette el magát. - De lebeszélt róla. Azóta sem tudtam elcsalni oda.

Pedig igazán különleges hely - mélázott el Methos is. - De valóban nem randira való.

Igaz. Methos…

Igen?

Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél! Tudod, az utolsó pillanatig nem voltam biztos benne, hogy nem gondolod meg magad - nézett Declan a másikra.

Valami azt súgta, hogy el kell jönnöm ide.

Hiszel a megérzésekben?

Még csak én hiszek bennük igazán - nevette el magát a halhatatlan.

Az, hogy első pillanatban megbíztál bennünk… az is megérzés volt? Eltűnhettetek volna a londoni csúcsforgalomban, és sosem találunk meg újra.

Megfordult a fejemben.

És?

Valami azt súgta, ezúttal jobban járok, ha hagyom magam sodródni az árral. Eddig úgy tűnik, nem tévedtem.

A Menedékben nem fogsz csalódni.

Menedék… - ízlelgette a szót Methos. - Régen… nagyon régen is volt egy hely, amit Menedéknek hívtunk.

Elmeséled? - kérdezte Declan, mire a másik fürkészte egy darabig, hogy vajon megértené-e a meséjét, de aztán rábólintott.

Sétáljunk egyet! - javasolta, így elindultak. - Volt egy barátom, aki nagyon közel állt hozzám… egy halhatatlan… sok száz éve ennek. Egy hosszú háború után, belecsömörölve a vérontásba úgy döntött, változtat azon, ahogy addig élt, és Istennek szenteli az életét. Épített egy kolostort… egy hatalmas erdő közepén, távol mindentől. Hosszú ideig halandó és halhatatlan egyaránt menedéket talált ott… akár a világ, akár önmaga elől. Magam is többször megfordultam ott… amikor elveszítettem a lelki békémet.

Különleges ember lehetett - pillantott Declan a másikra.

Az volt - bólintott rá Methos. - Egy olyan ember, aki valóban megtalálta az élete értelmét. Sosem felejtem el azt a békét, ami belőle sugárzott - mondta, aztán a másikra nézett. - És te? Miért szeretsz ide jönni?

Ugyanezért - mosolyodott el Declan. - Keresem a békét.

Nehéz megtalálni. És még nehezebb megőrizni.

Azt mondtad, nem szeretsz bölcselkedni - mosolyodott el Declan. - De ahogy látom, ez nem igaz.

Hangulat és társaság kérdése - vont vállat Methos. - MacLeodot öt perc alatt kihozom a béketűréséből, ha ilyeneket mondok neki.

Régóta ismeritek egymást?

Tizenegynéhány éve. Az régóta van? Tudod… elég nagy a világ, hogy akár pár száz évig is elkerüljétek egymást valakivel.

Ő hány éves?

Kérdezd meg tőle - nevetett Methos. - Ő el fogja mondani. Kölyök még.

Vagyis potom néhány száz év.

Olyasmi - hagyta rá Methos.

Tudod, mi a fura? - torpant meg Declan.

Na mi? - fordult szembe vele a halhatatlan.

Csupa olyan emberekkel vagyok körülvéve… akik nem beszélnek… vagy nem beszélhetnek a dolgaikról… mint te, Malek, vagy akár Sam is… és valahogy mégis… megbízom bennetek.

Erről beszéltem, megérzés - bólintott rá Methos. - Másrészt meg… tudod, hogy az, aki őriz egy titkot, a saját titkát, az elég jó titoktartásban. Nem kell elmondanod újra és újra, hogy soha, semmikor, senkinek, semmilyen körülmények között… mert magától is tudja, mit jelent az a szó, hogy titok.

Igazad lehet - értett egyet Declan. - De most hagylak, hogy te is békét találj idelent, engem Sam már biztos keres.

Rendben. Holnap találkozunk - biccentet Methos, és továbbsétált, Declan pedig elindult visszafele.


	8. Chapter 8

A következő napok a szorgos munka jegyében teltek Helennek és Maleknek. A második naptól Declan is becsatlakozott, miután volt egy élvezetes kis szócsatájuk Malekkel arról, hogy mennyire is kell ő oda gyertyatartónak, de végül Malek meggyőzte, hogy nem zavarná sem a munkájukat, sem egyebet, így Declan is segített a kutatásban. Eközben Sam odalent bolyongott az alsóbb szinteken, többnyire Nagyfiú vagy Will társaságában, akik az elmúlt időszakban egészen megszokták már Sam jelenlétét, így a nő igyekezett annyi ismeretet magába szívni a lakókról és általában a Menedékről, amennyit csak lehetett. Máskor Henryvel pusmogtak az irányítóban, aki időközben tényleg hazatért, hogy beszélgessen egy kicsit a rég látott barátokkal, és honosították az Alistairrel Londonban már bevezetett újításokat a biztonsági rendszerben.

A többiek hol beszélgetéssel, hol a házban fellelhető különleges műkincsekkel, hol Magnus könyvtárának felkutatásával voltak elfoglalva. Ez utóbbiban leginkább Daniel jeleskedett, akinek az óriási helyiség kész kincsesbányának bizonyult, szinte ki sem lehetett rángatni onnan.

Egyik nap délután Declan, aki valaminek utána akart nézni az egyik könyvben, ott találta Danielt a kis asztalnál, körülbástyázva vagy húsz vastag kötettel. Megállt az ajtóban, és elnevette magát.

Ideköltözöl? Hozzak neked háromnapi hideg élelmet?

Hálás lennék - mosolygott rá Daniel.

Oké - bólintott rá Declan, majd tényleg hozott két bögre teát, és némi harapnivalót maguknak, és letelepedett Daniellel szemben.

Mit találtál?

Csak utalásokat keresek. A goa'uldra, vagy az ősökre, Atlantiszra, bármire.

Daniel… mesélhetsz az ősökről? - kérdezte óvatosan Declan, mire a férfi eltűnődött.

Attól függ, mire vagy kíváncsi.

Csak az igazságra. Mármint… úgy értem… hogy neked van igazad, vagy Samnek? Annyira másként vélekedtek róluk.

Sam a nyilvánvaló alapján ítéli meg őket. És valahol igaza van - vont vállat Daniel. - Mindig vitatkozunk ezen, de igazából nem vethetem a szemére a véleményét.

Te mégis kedveled az ősöket.

Ha igazán őszinte akarnék lenni, akkor nem tudnék neked erre egy határozott igent válaszolni - nézett Daniel a másik szemébe, de az csak még jobban összezavarodott a választól.

Pedig sokszor úgy tűnik, nagyon elfogult vagy velük szemben.

Van… volt… köztük néhány barátom. Olyanok, akikkel tényleg egy hullámhosszon voltunk. Meg is kapták miattam a magukét.

De akkor miért véded őket?

Én vagyok az ördög ügyvédje - tűnt fel egy kissé cinikus mosoly Daniel arcán. - Persze ennyire nem vészes a helyzet. Tény, hogy... számtalan hibát követtek el, aminek súlyos következményei vannak… de az éremnek, mint mindig, most is két oldala van.

Elmondod?

Tízezer évvel ezelőtt nagyon fejlett faj voltak. Igaz a technológiájuk teljesen más alapokon nyugodott, mint a miénk. Vagyis… inkább… máshogy viszonyultak a technológiához. Leginkább azért, mert míg nálunk a technológia sokszor cél… addig náluk csupán eszköz volt, hogy önmagukat tökéletesítsék.

Így emelkedtek föl?

Ez egy nehéz téma, tudod? - sandított Daniel a másikra. - Ez az egész felemelkedés. Persze, azt mondjuk, maguk mögött hagyták a fizikai testüket, hogy éteri formában létezzenek tovább. Ez nagyon jól hangzik, de emberi elmével nem lehet elképzelni. Te el tudod képzelni?

Nem éppen - rázta meg a fejét Declan.

Tudom. Megpróbálhatnám elmagyarázni, de nem hiszem, hogy lennének rá szavak. De visszatérve Samre… két dolog miatt utálja az ősöket… de igazából a második az, ami miatt elmondhatatlanul utálja őket.

És mi az?

Az első, hogy az ősök tényleg kísérleti nyúlként használták az emberi fajt, és gyanúm szerint több másikat is. De a második, ami sokkal rosszabb, az az, hogy mindenhol bajt hoztak az emberekre, és ahelyett, hogy megpróbáltak volna segíteni, helyrehozni a saját hibájukat, szépen leléptek, és magunkra hagytak bennünket. Sam erre szokta azt mondani, hogy milyen anya az, amelyik magára hagyja a gyermekét a bajban?

Ne haragudj, Daniel, de ebben van némi igazsága - gondolta végig a hallottakat Declan.

Tudom. Egy másik galaxisban is megtelepítették az embert, de tovább kísérleteztek velük. A lidércek is csak egy kísérletnek indultak, ami végzetesnek bizonyult. Olyan, mintha a felelőtlenség benne lenne az ősök génjeiben. Mindig olyan kísérletekbe kezdenek, aminek kétséges a kimenetele. Vagy egyszerűen csak naivak, és fel sem merül bennük, hogy rossz vége is lehet.

Ez inkább önteltség, nem? Azt hiszik, magukról, hogy ők nem hibázhatnak. Hogy ők tökéletesek. Ahogy Sam mondaná, istennek hiszik magukat.

Egy kicsit ez is benne lehet - húzta el a száját Daniel.

Vagy tényleg csak annyit jelentettünk nekik, mint a fehéregerek a ketrecben - húzta el a száját Declan. - Hol érdekelte őket, hogy az egyik fajta fehér egér kiirtja a másik fajtát? Kettesszámú kísérleti alany genetikailag erősebbnek bizonyult, mint az egyes.

Igen, ez egészen addig jól működő elmélet, míg a kettesszámú kísérleti alany nem kezd már a kutatóknál is erősebbnek bizonyulni.

Ekkor gondolom pánikba estek.

Olyasmi.

Fejvesztve próbálták menteni a saját irhájukat.

Tulajdonképpen…

Ezek után tudod, mit nem értek, Daniel?

Tudom. Azt, hogy egy ilyen faj hogy volt képes felemelkedni.

Pontosan.

Kegyetlen ellentmondás ez, Declan - nézett a férfira Daniel. - Hidd el, néha magam is fejfájásig gondolkodom ezen. De… tudod… maguk között… ők tényleg jók… tiszták… olyan… szeretetet képesek érezni, amit mi el sem tudunk képzelni.

Könnyű szeretetet érezni egy olyan burokban, amivel elzárod magad a külvilág minden bajától.

Igaz - bólintott rá Daniel. - Mint mondtam, ez az egész egy óriási ellentmondás.

Ismered a mondást, Daniel… egy ember nemességét az bizonyítja legjobban, ahogy a nálánál gyengébbekkel, az elesettekkel és a védtelenekkel bánik.

Tudom. Ezen a téren nem bizonyítottak sokat.

És mi az, ami benned ellentmondást kelt?

Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, miért rúgtak ki, miért nem kérdezed meg?

Mert tudom, hogy soha senkinek nem beszéltél erről.

Más nézeteket vallottunk a spiritualitásról, ennyi az egész - vont vállat Daniel. - Ahogy Sam mondaná, van képük a közönyösséget spiritualitásként eladni. Hát ezt a részét nem voltam hajlandó bevenni, ők pedig mélységesen csalódtak bennem - mesélte Daniel, aztán elhallgatott, és szétnézett a körülöttük időközben sötétségbe burkolózott óriási könyvtárban.

Nem vagyunk egyedül? - kérdezte óvatosan Declan.

Nem jönnek ide, ne aggódj! - rázta meg a fejét Daniel. - Oma vigyázó tekintetét néha magamon érzem, de ő büntiben van, nem hagyhatja el a helyét. Csak… éreztem valami furcsát. Megborzongtam.

Biztos te is érzed a halhatatlanok közelségét - kuncogott Declan.

Nem tudom, mi volt az. Talán csak rossz hatással van rám ez a sötétség - rázta meg a fejét Daniel, aztán visszatért a figyelme Declanre.

Szeretnél még tudni valamit?

Tudod… igazából nem győztél meg - gondolta végig Declan az egész beszélgetésüket. Még mindig inkább Sammel értett egyet, ami az ősöket illeti.

Miért kellett volna meggyőzzelek valamiről, amiben magam sem hiszek? - nézett rá kérdőn Daniel.

Azt hittem, te szereted őket.

Declan… hihetetlen dolgokat tapasztaltam meg köztük. Rengeteget tanultam tőlük. Igaz, ennek egy részére emlékszem, a többire nem, de akkor is… sokat kaptam tőlük. Ugyanakkor reálisan látom a hibáikat is. És… és lehet, hogy tényleg ideje befogni a számat - sütötte le a szemét Daniel, mint aki inkább a többi érzékét próbálja kiélesíteni.

Nem akartalak bajba keverni - fürkészte a férfit Declan.

Nem, semmi baj - mosolygott rá Daniel. - Már kirúgtak, mást nem tudnak csinálni velem. Legrosszabb esetben álmomban kapok egy hosszú prédikációt, és holnap úgy nézek ki, mint a mosogatórongy. De erre is kicsi az esély.

Akkor inkább megyek, mielőtt kiprovokáljuk - sóhajtott Declan, majd felállt. - Majd éjfél fele megnézlek, éhen haltál-e a könyvek között.

Inkább hozz majd nekem valamit enni.

Daniel, pihenned kéne, Magnus könyvtára bármikor itt lesz. Kérünk Malektől még egy olyan kütyüt, mint a miénk, és bármikor jöhetsz.

Beszéljünk még erről - bólintott rá Daniel. – Ja, és te győzöd meg Magnust.

Oké - hagyta rá Declan, és kifele indult, de végül eszébe jutott, hogy eredetileg miért jött, így még visszalépett a könyvért, amit keresett, aztán visszatért Magnushoz a laborba.

Egy órával később Malek csatlakozott hozzájuk, majd nem sokkal később Magnus elment vacsorázni, így Declan és a tok'ra kettesben maradtak. Jó darabig elmerültek a munkában, de aztán Malek felnézett a másikra.

Szóval gondolsz még Lythára?

Minden nap - tűnt fel egy szomorú mosoly Declan arcán. - Tudod, parancsnok… a munka, és persze Sam egészen el tudja terelni a figyelmemet, de ha eszembe jut… nagyon hiányzik.

Velünk maradhattál volna.

És akkor ki találja meg a halhatatlanokat? - nevetett Declan, de aztán elkomolyodva nézett a másikra. - Sok dolgom van itt, Malek.

Igen, tudom - látta be a tok'ra. - De nem tudom, mikor találunk Lythának gazdatestet.

Ne játssz a lelkiismeretemre, Malek, ez nem fair! - figyelmeztette a volt parancsnokát Declan. - Úgyis tudod, hogy a szívem szakad meg érte, hogy sztázisban van. Tudom, hogy gazdatestként egy egész galaxisért küzdhetnék, de hidd el, számomra a saját világomért küzdeni legalább olyan fontos feladat. A saját világomat is fenyegetik olyan veszélyek, ahol szükség van a munkámra, és tehetek is valamit.

Igazad van - látta be a tok'ra. - De néha nehéz elvonatkoztatni a saját küldetésemtől.

Mindenkinek a saját küldetése a legfontosabb - bólintott rá Declan. - Most éppen ez - bökött az állával az előtte álló mikroszkóp fele.

Mit találtál?

Csak azt vizsgálom, hogyan és miért reagálnak a halhatatlanok sejtjei egymás közelségére.

Ezen már én is gondolkodtam - gurult közelebb Malek. - De az okára még nem jöttem rá - mondta, így el is merültek a tárgylemezen lévő vérminták tanulmányozásában.

Eközben Daniel, aki belátta, hogy valóban kifolynak már a szemei az egész napos olvasástól, otthagyta a könyvtárat, de útközben elsétált az egyik nappali előtt, ahol látta, hogy Joe egyedül ücsörög, teljesen elmerülve a gondolataiban. Megállt az ajtóban, de mivel a férfi még erre sem reagált, beljebb sétált, és telepedett le Joe-val szemben.

Jól van? - kérdezte a férfit, aki, mint aki álmából ébred, kissé kábán nézett rá, mint aki nem is érti, hogy Daniel hogy került oda.

Igen… igen - tért vissza Joe a valóságba.

Van kedve beszélgetni?

Miért ne? Már minden titkomat kiszedte belőlem - nevetett az idősebb férfi. - Ennél nagyobb zűrbe nem tud keverni.

Nagy bajban van?

Amíg nem derül ki, addig nem. De ha lebukok, az egy óriási lavinát fog elindítani. Az elmúlt években minden létező szabályt megszegtem, de az elmúlt két hét tette fel mindre a koronát.

Megbánta? - kérdezte tűnődve Daniel. - Nem is… azt hiszem, nem bánta meg, de… ha ez a lavina elindulna… akkor megbánná?

Amiket tettem? - tűnődött el Joe. - Az attól függ, hogy kit sodrok veszélybe. Hogy ki kerül még bajba miattam.

Duncan és Methos meg tudják védeni magukat. És egymást is - tippelt Daniel.

Igaz. De azért a szervezet tudna borsot törni az orruk alá. Jó időre meg tudnák nehezíteni az életüket. És ezt nem szeretném. Nem érdemlik meg.

Egy kicsit elfogult, nem?

Ismerje meg Duncant, és akkor mondja ezt újra - tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Joe arcán.

Igaza lehet. És Methos?

Methos időnként az őrületbe kerget - forgatta meg a szemét Joe.

Azért kedveli őt is, igaz?

Persze - mosolyodott el Joe. - De azért ő… ő más. Olyan falakkal veszi körül magát, amin keveseknek sikerül áthatolni. Duncan mindig nyitott, mindig segítőkész, de Methos… ő nagyon sokszor… megközelíthetetlen. Még ha segíteni is akar neki az ember, néha úgy pattan vissza, mint a betonfalról.

Igen, ilyen embereket én is ismerek - bólintott rá Daniel. - A volt parancsnokom semmiben sem marad el tőle. Sőt. De ez egy hosszú történet.

Ugyan, ne csinálja már… azok után, amiket én elmondtam, igazán mondhatna valamit maga is - húzta az agyát Joe.

Másokat nem szívesen adok ki - rázta meg a fejét Daniel. - Kérdezzen valami mást. Valami olyat, amire válaszolhatok.

Hát jó - tűnődött Joe. - Említett valamit Merlinről…

Merlin egy ős volt.

Az a Merlin? A legendák Merlinje? - nézett rá kételkedve Joe.

Minden legendának van valóságalapja. Ezt már megtanultam - bólintott rá Daniel. - De ami Merlint illeti… Igen, az a Merlin, a legendák Merlinje. A róla fennmaradt legendák egy része igaz, de a valóság egy része elfelejtődött az azóta eltelt időben. Ami a köztünk történteket illeti… letöltötte a tudatát egy gépbe, és évezredekkel később onnan belekerült az én fejembe - csóválta meg a fejét Daniel, mert saját maga is tudta, hogy ez mennyire képtelenségnek hangzik.

Ugye tudja, hogy feszegeti a tűrőképességem határait? - nézett rá morcosan Joe, ahogy Daniel tulajdonképpen várta is. Ugyan ki hinné el, hogy a legendák Merlinjének tudata évezredeken keresztül egy gépbe zárva csak arra várt, hogy valaki befogadja.

Ugyan… Merlin tudata egy gépben semmivel sem abszurdabb, mint a sellő a pincében, vagy valaki, aki újra és újra feltámad, ha megölik, vagy egy lidérc, aki a tenyerén keresztül kiszívja magából az életenergiát – tiltakozott Daniel. - Vannak a világegyetemben elképesztő dolgok… meg lehet szokni. Bár tudja… azok után, amit az elmúlt években átéltünk azt szoktam mondani, hogy engem már nem érhetnek meglepetések, erre felbukkannak maguk a semmiből. Az élet csupa meglepetés.

Ezt ne az én szememre vesse - fintorgott Joe.

Nem, nem szemrehányásnak szántam. Amúgy… hogy viseli?

Mit?

A halhatatlanokat.

Meg lehet szokni. Ezt is, mint a többi abszurd dolgot a világegyetemben - próbálta rövidre zárni a kérdést Joe.

Ugyan… ez jól hangzik, de még a felszínt sem kapirgálja – nógatta Daniel.

Néha… vannak olyan helyzetek… mikor eszembe sem jut, tudja? Mikor beszélgetünk Duncannel… higgye el, nem az jár a fejemben, hogy hány éves, meg, hogy mennyi minden van már mögötte. Ő egy nagyon jó barát, egy nagyon jó ember… és egy olyan ember, aki… tudja… ez érdekes… én azt mondanám, hogy végtelenül toleráns, nagyon nehéz kihozni a béketűrésből… ezzel szemben Methos mindig azt mondja, hogy fiatal, hirtelen és indulatos.

Viszonyítás kérdése a világ - nevetett Daniel. - Sam engem tart a világ legbékésebb emberének, de ha az ősöket kérdezné, azt mondanák, dacos vagyok és csökönyös. De térjünk vissza rájuk.

Csak nem tudom eltéríteni? - nevetett Joe, aztán eltűnődött. - Higgye el, az együtt töltött időben nem azon rágom magam, hogy hány évesek, meg hány éves vagyok én, és hogy van még tíz, jobb esetben húsz évem, ők meg… érti… De azért néha eszembe jut. Tudom, hogy ezt akarta hallani. De azt hiszem, én még így is százszor jobban viselem, mint a figyelők többsége. Bennük az irigység egy idő után gyűlöletté keményedik, és ez akkor is így van, ha nem tehetnek semmit, mert a szabályok kötik a kezüket. Harminc-negyven év szolgálat után a legtöbb figyelő belekeseredik az egészbe. Csak azt látja, hogy elmúlt az élete, míg a halhatatlan, akit figyel, még mindig ugyanúgy néz ki, mint az elején. Kevesen tudják… racionálisan nézni ezt az egészet. Talán nem is lehet. Ha Duncan és én nem lettünk volna barátok… talán én is másként látnám őket. Emlékszik a Nagy Sándor filmre?

Tessék? - nézett értetlenül Daniel, akit meglepett a hirtelen témaváltás.

Csak… olyan sokszor eltűnődtem már ezen… mikor Nagy Sándor azt mondja, a halál félelme hajt minden embert… hogy a halálfélelem mozgatja a világot. Hihetetlen, hogy ez mennyire igaz… de ezt talán csak az látja tudatosan, aki látja, hogy van egy másik lehetőség is.

És azt hiszed, mi nem ismerjük a halálfélelmet? - szólalt meg mögöttük váratlanul Duncan, mire a két férfi az ajtó fele fordult, Duncan pedig besétált hozzájuk, és leült Joe mellé a kanapéra.

Nem ezt mondtam - rázta meg a fejét Joe. - De ettől még más az a tudat, hogy húsz éven belül itt hagyod ezt a földi világot, mint az, hogy jó, oké, lehet, hogy a jövő héten lefejeznek, de ha szerencséd van és nem, akkor még évszázadok múlva is itt lehetsz. Tudod, Duncan… a különbség az, hogy te tehetsz valamit, hogy elkerüld… gyakorolsz, tanulsz, hogy te legyél a legjobb, hogy ne győzhessen le senki, de egy halandó nem tehet semmit… csak elkerülhetetlenül sodródik a vég felé.

Egy dolgot tehet… eldöntheti, hogy kihasználja azt az időt, ami a rendelkezésére áll, vagy valóban csak tehetetlenül sodródik.

Nem egy dologról beszélünk, Duncan.

Tudom - bólintott rá a halhatatlan. - De nem tudok mást mondani.

Miért kellene bármit is mondanod? - nézett rá kérdőn Joe. - Eddig is tudtuk, hogy ez az egész nem… rajtatok múlt… most már úgy tűnik, bizonyosságot is szereztünk. Ez olyan, mintha szemrehányást tennék egy madárnak, hogy van szárnya és tud repülni, én meg nem. Pedig én is szeretnék repülni… de hát nekem nem azt dobta a gép. Nem mi döntjük el, minek születünk. Csak azt, hogy mivé válunk. De ma már nincs túl sok kedvem az ilyen magasröptű eszmecseréhez - mondta nagy levegőt véve, majd megpaskolta Duncan térdét, aztán lassan, nehézkesen felállt a kanapéról, és elballagott.

Bántja ez az egész, igaz? - sandított Daniel Duncanre, mikor Joe lépteinek zaja elhalt a folyosón.

Nálam sokkal… nemesebb lelkek élnek itt a Földön… nekik kéne halhatatlannak lenni, és nem nekem – mondta Duncan lesütött szemmel.

Azért maga sem panaszkodhat - mosolygott rá Daniel. - Eddig csupa jót hallottam magáról. És… - tűnődött el, majd vállat vont -, gondolom sejti, hogy lenyomoztuk…

Sejtettem - mosolyodott el Duncan.

De csupa jót találtunk magáról.

Ez megnyugtató - bólintott rá a halhatatlan. - De azért higgye el, az én múltam sem patyolat tiszta.

Mind követünk el hibákat - vont vállat újra Daniel. - Ki kisebbet, ki nagyobbat. Nekem sikerült néhány nagyobbat…

Higgye el, nekem is - nyugtatta meg Duncan.

És tanult belőle?

Igyekeztem.

Ez a lényeg - bólintott rá Daniel. - Ezért vagyunk itt. Magának csupán… több lehetősége van.

Miért? Miért nekem?

Számít a miért?

Ne tanulja el Methostól a cinizmust - csóválta meg a fejét Duncan.

Eszemben sincs - rázta meg a fejét Daniel. - Teljesen komolyan kérdeztem. Mit számít a miért? Joe-nak igaza van, csak az számít, hogy hova jutunk el. Hogy mire használjuk amink van. Maga kivételes lehetőséget kapott. És amennyire tudom, jóra is használja. Maga legalább tud élni vele. Én is kaptam már nagy lehetőséget, de sajnos nem mindig tudtam élni vele.

Ez gyakran a körülményektől is függ – tűnődött el Duncan.

Biztos benne?

Igen – bólintott rá Duncan. – Az ember hajlamos azt hinni… főleg mostanában divatos ez a gondolat… hogy ha igazán akarja, akkor minden körülményt képes a saját akarata szerint irányítani, de ez korán sincs mindig így. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy minden esetben mentségként használhatjuk a körülményeket, de néha nem tehetünk ellenük semmit. Ezt is el kell fogadni, még ha nem is könnyű. Mikor… Claudia megtudta, hogy halhatatlan… mereven elutasította ezt az egészet. Pedig felajánlottam neki, hogy megtanítom mindenre, amit tudnia kell… főleg megvédeni magát… de teljesen elzárkózott. És nekem el kellett fogadnom, pedig nem volt könnyű. És még nehezebb ezt most tudatosítanom magamban. Hogy ez az ő döntése volt. Élhetett volna a lehetőséggel… a lehetőséggel, hogy évszázadokig megoszthatja a zene… és a tehetsége csodáját az emberekkel… de ő nem akarta. Annyira elutasította az erőszakot, hogy még a tanulás erejéig sem akart kardot venni a kezébe. Megértettem, mert tudtam, hogy ő ilyen. De most mégis… bennem van a kétely… hogy tehettem volna valamit, ha egy kicsit határozottabb vagyok.

Vagy elveszítette volna a barátságát.

Ez is benne van, igen – látta be Duncan. – Már sosem fogjuk megtudni.

Talán mégis. Ki tudja? Lehet, hogy egyszer… évszázadok, vagy évezredek múlva újra találkozni fog vele valahol.

Ha meghalok? – mosolyodott el Duncan. – Ugyan, el fogjuk kerülni egymást. Ő a mennyországba kerül, én meg… ha nem is a pokolba, de a mennyországba se.

Ne legyen ilyen pesszimista.

Maga biztos többet tud ezekről a dolgokról – sandított Duncan Danielre. – Hogy mi lesz az emberrel, miután meghal.

Hát, ha tudtam is erről valamit, akkor ez azok közé a dolgok közé tartozik, amit visszavettek tőlem – vont vállat Daniel. – Talán nem is baj.

Igaz. Nem lenne könnyű ezzel a tudással élni – látta be Duncan is. – De Joe-nak igaza van, késő van, és fáradtak vagyunk a világmegváltáshoz. Vacsorázott már?

Még nem – nevette el magát Daniel, így felálltak, és elindultak, hogy harapjanak valamit.

Declan késő éjszaka unt bele a munkába, és magára hagyta Maleket a laborban. Sam, aki már előbb lefeküdt, egy régi könyvet lapozgatott az ágyban.

Mid van? - kérdezte Declan, mikor odalépett hozzá egy puszira.

Szabadkőműves - mutatta felé kuncogva a könyvet a nő. - Felcsigáztátok az érdeklődésemet.

Beszélj inkább a professzorral, hitelesebb - ajánlotta Declan. - Ők is sokat változtak az idők folyamán, egy közel háromszáz éves könyv már nem annyira aktuális.

Á, a végén még beszervez - rázta meg a fejét Sam.

Mindig szívesen látják az ilyen kiváló elméket, mint te. És persze a jó kapcsolatok sem jelentenek hátrányt - nevetett Declan.

Gondolom. De nekem már így is túl sok helyre van elköteleződésem – tiltakozott Sam, aztán alaposan szemügyre vette a férfit. - Jól vagy? Fáradtnak tűnsz.

Csak… sok érdekes beszélgetésben volt ma részem. Malekkel, Daniellel…

Ez annyira tipikus - könyökölt fel a nő.

Micsoda?

Mindig mindent azonnal meg akarunk érteni, és sosem hagyunk időt magunknak, hogy megemésszük, amit megtudtunk.

Ez igaz. De a kérdéseket akkor kell feltenni, mikor van esélyed rá, hogy választ kapsz.

Ez is igaz - nevetett Sam. - És miről beszélgettél Daniellel?

Az ősökről.

Jobb témát nem találtatok? - fintorgott a nő.

Én hoztam fel. Csak próbáltam megérteni ezt az egészet. Hogy miért vitatkoztok állandóan.

Tulajdonképpen… ugyanúgy gondolkodunk az ősökről, csak… rajta vezetem le a frusztrációmat, ha szóba kerülnek - fintorgott Sam. - Ezt Daniel is tudja, ezért nem haragszik meg rám, ha beszólok neki. Ő is tudja, hogy nem tökéletesek, hogy mennyi hibát követtek el… csak becsületből védi őket. Na jó, egy kicsit hisz is bennük, de most már csak úgy ésszel.

Igen, én is ezt láttam. De most megyek, letusolok, aztán bebújok melléd az ágyba.

Rendben, siess! - mosolygott rá Sam, majd lopott egy puszit, és visszatért a könyvéhez, Declan pedig eltűnt a fürdőszobában.


End file.
